Night Moves
by Chalicewell
Summary: Post-Sonata. After Mick tells Beth he loves her, he can't quite take the next step. What happens when she meets someone else? Things get worse when an old enemy plots revenge.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is post-Sonata and keeps to the original, except The List has not been delivered yet. This is my first try at a Moonlight story so I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

She walked slowly down the path. It was rain and darkness, but she didn't need to see-she knew the way. Past the burnt-out buildings, the fields gave off a good earthen smell. She stopped to take in the night, lost in memories.

Her cell phone chirped and she smiled as she answered. "Oui?"

"_Hello, dearest. Where are you? I have some news_." the man said happily.

"I'm—I came to see Belle Terre."

"_Why do you hurt yourself, sister? Nothing is left for you there_."

"I have to come sometimes to pay respects. What is your news?"

"_My schedule was changed and I'm going to Los Angeles tomorrow night. When do you leave?"_

"I'm flying out of Strasbourg in two days." Her voice became warm, "It will be good to see you again, it's been too long. I'll text you my travel arrangements, oui?"

"_Oui, d'accord mon cher_. _Adieu_."

She clicked the phone closed and looked around her again. Her brother was right; there was nothing for her here. It was time to go. The vampire turned and walked into the night.

xxxxxxx

Josef Kostan listened impatiently to the accountant explain the latest quarterly earnings. Josef could read the documents as easily himself, but wanted to keep his staff on their toes by raking them over the coals every few months.

Josef's mind wandered away from the dry statistics as he thought about the current situation in L.A. More vampires were moving into the area, and that presented a security problem. _Well, the economy's been bad for everyone_, Josef thought. However, Kostan Industries was flourishing, and he was able to offer jobs to many of the influx. L.A. had always been pretty stable with a certain number of vamps, and Josef knew most of them. The new ones presented a problem. Keeping the secret was the number one priority, and sloppy or stupid vampires just made things more difficult. He needed to know everything happening in his town.

To make things worse, he just had a communication from the Council that a liaison official would be visiting, along with another Council-sponsored vampire. Just what he needed—someone to overlook and second-guess his decisions in hindsight. Josef knew the visit was prompted by the unusual number of vampire-related incidents that occurred in the last months, notably the fiasco with the Monahans.

Josef even heard rumors that the Council was considering setting up a West-Coast chamber since LA had the largest number of vampires outside the New York area. If that happened they would demand he be active in it and Josef had no desire to be any more involved with politics than he already was. He had a business to run.

Josef sighed and refocused on the accountant, "Please continue, Mr. Walter. Where is the reconciliation sheet for the project?" The nervous accountant shuffled papers before mumbling that he didn't have it available. Josef dismissed him with a look, and the man left quickly. _Humans_, Josef thought smugly, _they are so easy to intimidate._

That made him think of the one human who wasn't intimidated by him, Beth Turner. Of course, Mick was always around to make sure Josef behaved well to her. He confined himself verbal sparring with the blonde and she gave as good as she got. He liked her, but would never say so out loud.

Josef dimmed the office lights and stood looking at the night view from his window. Thinking of Beth reminded him of Simone. The lovely lawyer had been pressing him to turn her for the last few months. Josef had considered it, but shied away from a firm answer. Simone was disappointed and asked to go to Vancouver to oversee a merger of one of his companies and a Canadian-owned consortium. Josef believed that vampires should support each other's businesses. After all, vampire or human, money was power.

Since then, Josef heard through the grapevine that Simone was seeing a handsome Canadian vamp. He finally had to admit to himself he was jealous, and missed her companionship. Simone was one of the few he let get past his barriers.

Josef moved back to his desk in the darkness. He had dozens of freshies and other women who would be happy to keep him company, but since Simone left, he wasn't interested in much more than feeding. If he spent too much time with any of them, they started to get possessive and emotional.

Except one. This brought him back to Beth Turner. Thinking of her gave him an idea and he smiled as he made a call.

"Mick St. John."

"Hey, buddy" Josef said, "Put Blondie on the phone; I need to talk to her."

Mick frowned. "Why do you want to talk to her?"

"Nothing bad, I'm not giving away any of your vampire secrets. I have an idea and want to see if she's interested."

Mick shifted uncomfortably in his office chair. "Beth isn't here, Josef. In fact, I haven't spoken with her in a couple of days."

"What? Trouble in paradise? What have you done now, forgotten her birthday or something?"

Mick growled. "It's none of your business. Everything will be fine, just stay out of it."

"Okay, okay," Josef smirked. "I have her number; I'll call her myself." He hung up on Mick's loud protests and punched up Beth's number.

xxxxxxxxx

It had been a long day and Beth was going to her car to head home. Work kept her mind busy, but she couldn't work 24/7. Whenever she had a free moment, all she could think about was Mick. The day he told her he loved her, she had been so happy. She loved him so much and now she knew he loved her, but did he really? That day he shut the door he kissed her with passion, pushed her up against the wall and she could feel his desire for her. Beth thought all her dreams were coming true and they would finally be together after all they had been through with Coraline and Josh. She had wanted him for weeks, but as he was kissing and touching her, he vamped and she could feel his fangs on her tongue. She hesitated a moment at the new sensation and Mick pulled away, making some excuse to leave.

Beth wasn't too upset then, telling herself they could consummate their love the next time, but whenever they kissed and Mick changed, he would pull back and stop. Beth even tried being the aggressor, but he just held her off and left. Now, weeks later they hardly saw each other except for any cases they might be working on. She didn't know what to do; it seemed they were back where they started months ago. Was there something going on he wasn't telling her, or maybe he just didn't want her blood? _After all, he fed on Simone willingly enough_, Beth thought, hurt. She knew something was very wrong, but didn't know how to find out if Mick wouldn't talk to her.

_I'm going to drive myself crazy_, as she shook herself from her reverie. She finished putting her stuff in the car when her cell rang.

"Hi, Blondie."

Beth smiled in spite of herself. "Hey Josef. What can I do for you?"

"I'm insulted! Do you think the only time I call is when I need something?"

"Usually and always." She commented dryly.

"Well, now I have something to tell you about and I think you're going to like it. Get over to my office ASAP; I've canceled my appointments just for you."

Beth frowned warily. "Oh. Um, is Mick going to be there?" She didn't feel up to seeing him tonight.

"No, is that a problem?"

"It's okay; I'll be there in 30 minutes."

Josef shut his phone thoughtfully. _What's going on with those two?_

Beth entered Josef's palatial new offices. She hadn't seen them completed after the bombing, and it was impressive. She was ushered into his private office and saw Josef on the phone, his back to her. She sat down; confident he would be able to smell she was in the room.

Josef completed his call and swung his chair around. "Hi, Blondie, you made good time."

"Well, you said what you had to tell me was interesting." Beth looked like her old Buzzwire self, ready for a story.

Josef came around the desk and sat in the chair next to her. He seemed excited. "I have an idea and I think it would right up your alley. With so many unknown vampires moving into the area, I need to keep track of them so there's no trouble."

Beth started to object, but Josef stopped her. "Now don't get in a twist, I don't mean spy on anyone. I just need to know who's who in case there are any issues that come up. The main focus of this job will be media control. I want to know what's going on regarding vampires on the internet, news media and anything else in the southwest region, then the country. We need to get the right spin and shut down any unwanted attention."

Beth looked thoughtful. "Hmm, that would be important, with Twitter and all the other sites on the `net. It's a good idea"

"Naturally, I only have great ideas," Josef beamed, "and you'd be perfect to do it, right? You would work with my PR department. You could make your own hours, work from here or home and get to be with Mick more."

"But, what about the ADA's office? I wanted to be there to keep an eye on things."

"Don't worry about it—we have a new 'ringer.' Jenny, the daughter of one of my former freshies is just finishing paralegal school. I've gotten her in the ADA's office as an intern. So all the bases are covered." Josef sat back, looking satisfied.

"Oh, okay." Beth looked down, not wanting Josef to see. With things the way they were with Mick, she wasn't sure she wanted to be working for Josef. "I'm going to have to think about it."

Josef felt her sadness and confusion. "What's wrong? I thought you'd be perfect for this. Is there something going on with Mick?"

Beth nodded, "I don't know what's wrong. It seemed like we were moving ahead, now he's back to where he was before."

"I thought he'd gotten over all that."

Beth sprang up from the chair and started to pace. "I thought so too, but I guess I was wrong. He won't even, I mean, he doesn't seem to want to come near me. He won't talk to me about it, he shuts down. I've tried and he gets angry, and we fight," she sighed, "I can't do this anymore. I want to move forward and he obviously doesn't."

_Not good_, Josef thought. "I can talk to him if you like."

She stopped pacing, turning to Josef with a sad smile. "Thanks anyway. He knows how I feel, now he's the one who needs to figure things out. Sorry to bother you with this," she said knowing how he hated emotions. "I'll think about the job offer," as she picked up her purse to leave.

"Please do, I'm a great boss," Josef smirked at her. On her way out she turned back to look at him.

"I once told Mick he needed to decide what he wants—that he might have all the time in the world, but I don't. I still don't." With that, she walked out.

Josef watched her go, thoughtfully. As much as he distrusted Mick's relationship with the blond at first, she had grown on him and now he felt she was good for his friend. He'd have to talk to Mick about it, but right now he needed to prepare for the Council officer. This time it was to be a female vamp, and he just hoped it wasn't one of the dragons he'd met on his previous trips to New York.

There would be meetings with the Cleaner and her group as well as several other prominent vampires in Los Angeles. He wished he could tell them that he had Beth on board for media control. Josef knew there were reservations about the human's involvement in vampire affairs, and he had hoped bringing her closer into the community would show her loyalty. Even though Mick was acting like an idiot, Josef knew how much his friend loved her and he didn't want anyone thinking Beth was trouble.

xxxxxxxxx

He hung up the payphone and chuckled. He took out a small spray bottle of cheap cologne and sprayed the telephone—that would keep the Cleaners from scenting him if they traced the number to the convenience store. He had also sprayed the dead girl with the same noxious odor. He started back to his car, sated with the blood from the hooker he found coming out of a bar into an alley. He could afford to buy bottled, but he couldn't go to his regular sources, he would be found. Now he was rather enjoying the evening stalk, it kept him on his toes.

He always made sure to choose different parts of the city to hunt and when he was done, called the Cleaners. It amused him that they were taking care of his meals for free. But, of course, they needed to keep vampire deeds from the humans.

He drove back to his small motel, and got back on his computer. He had to find out at much as he could before he could finalize his plans. His new ID said his name was John Murray. It was a good thing he banked the money Donovan Shepard gave him to be turned. The priest identity he used for years no longer existed, and Murray was enraged that his scam had been discovered. He had traveled the country, working in small parishes near jails and prisons and made good money from the criminals who could pay to be turned. Most of them didn't live too long in their vampire state without a sire, but Murray just moved on to the next one who would pay.

Now the Cleaners were on his trail, thanks to Mick St. John. His current disguise was good, but he needed to get out of town before he was found. Murray growled. He would see St. John suffer and make enough money to retire with. After all, St. John's best friend was the enormously rich Josef Kostan. He hunched over the computer again, confident his plan would work.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed. I never thought I'd have a story on the site, so thanks for your encouragement.**

**Disclaimer: I suppose I can't claim anything, except that I'm having fun writing about Moonlight.**

Chapter 2

She was still at the ADA's office and Beth wasn't making much headway with her current case. She originally wanted to work there to keep an eye on Ben Talbot to insure he wasn't pursuing anything detrimental to the vampire nation. Beth felt that was a worthy reason, but it didn't make the actual job any more satisfying. She was used to running after her own stories, getting the facts and investigating them before putting the information out to the public. At the ADA's office, she mostly confirmed evidence and put it in order for the lawyers to take to court. Not exactly exciting, but it did get some scumbags off the streets.

The job offer Josef made got her thinking. Maybe it was time for a change. She didn't think she could work for Kostan Industries, especially with things up in the air with Mick. But since Josef had someone else coming into her office, Beth could quit if she wanted. The trouble was she didn't know what she wanted to do.

Beth's cell chimed with Mick's number and her heart raced as she answered. "Hey, Mick," she said in the tone she used just for him. "How are you?"

"Okay. Um . . . I just wanted to let you know I'm going to go out of town for a few days on a case." Mick sounded uncomfortable and strained.

"Oh," Beth said, disappointed. "Can I help? I'm sure I can get some time off if you need me."

"It's not that kind of case, Beth. I'm going to have to move fast, and you know. . . "

Beth got the inference it must be vampire business, the kind of thing he wouldn't want her to be involved in. _Keep the human out of it_. "All right, I understand," her voice hardened. "Why don't you call me when you get back?" It hurt beyond belief that Mick was pushing her away again, but she let her anger take over so she wouldn't break down.

Mick sounded even more uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, Beth. Why don't I let you know when I'm back and we can go out for a nice dinner or something."

"Yes, why don't we do that," Beth said tightly. "I have to go now Mick, my other phone is ringing." She hung up quickly so he couldn't hear the tears in her voice. She turned off the cell phone and slumped in her chair. She couldn't keep doing this . . . . .

At the other end of the phone, Mick sighed. He knew Beth was upset with him, but couldn't help it right now. Since he broke down and told her he loved her, he knew she had expectations of taking their relationship to the next level. Hell, he wanted that too. But, each time they started to become intimate and Mick felt himself changing, wanting to bite, he panicked. What if he couldn't control the bloodlust? Mick had gone to Josef for help, but the older vampire only suggested Mick feed from a couple of freshies to make sure he was satiated before "getting Blondie in the sack," as he leeringly said.

Mick already knew about feeding fresh to stop the possibility of taking too much from Beth during passion. He thought about using bottled, but would it work as well? The problem with drinking fresh was he didn't know if he could stop once he got started. He'd been abstaining so long, he was afraid of wanting fresh all the time, and then what would Beth think? He'd seen how she looked when she saw him tasting Simone. If Mick started up again with freshies, he was afraid she would just give up and finally leave him for good.

Mick dragged himself upstairs to pack, thinking the flight to Sacramento would seem days long.

xxxxxxxxxx

Beth straightened up after a while, wiping her eyes. It was time to go home. She could drive herself just as crazy thinking about Mick at home as she could at work. As she packed up her laptop her office phone rang. She wasn't going to answer, but it might have been Talbot checking on the case for court tomorrow.

"Beth Turner."

"Ah, Ms. Turner. I'm sorry to bother you at work, but I wanted to talk to you." a rich male voice with a brogue said. "My name is Ewan Conley, and I'm a writer. I'm from out of town and I was hoping you could help me."

"Yes," Beth said professionally. "What can I do for you Mr. Conley?"

"I was hoping we could meet to discuss things of mutual interest."

Beth immediately felt suspicious. "I'm sorry Mr. Conley, it's rather late and I have a full day tomorrow."

"I realize it's late, but perhaps I can persuade you to meet me at the Sidebar Lounge at the Beverly Wilshire?"

"Are you staying there?" Beth asked quickly.

"No, I have other accommodations. The bar at the Beverly Wilshire is very public and I want you to feel comfortable. I assure you I'm not a crazy person or a criminal," he laughed softly. "Shall we say in an hour?"

It took her just a moment to decide. "How will I recognize you?"

"I'll recognize you, Ms. Turner. I've seen your former Buzzwire reports. I think you will find our conversation stimulating." The line went dead.

Beth hung up the phone and leaned back in her chair again. Whoever this guy was, he was smooth. She could think of a million reasons not to go, but a couple why she should: it would take her mind off Mick and she was curious. She could never refuse a puzzle.

She assessed her outfit and deemed it worthy of the Wilshire. She had dressed up that day for witness interviews with a nice silk shirt, slacks and a jacket. After a makeup repair in the bathroom, she was ready to go. Before she left, Beth put a note to Ben Talbot in her desk drawer about her meeting tonight. If anything happened, she wanted someone to know where she went.

The bar at the hotel was off the restaurant and not crowded at this hour. Beth sat at one of the small booths. The bar was a bit retro, with nice jazz playing in the background. As she glanced up from the table, a tall, dark haired man was suddenly standing in front of her, smiling.

"Ms. Turner? I hope I haven't kept you waiting."

Beth stared up at him. He wore an expensive suit, as well-cut as Josef's, she thought. His skin was pale with piercing grey eyes and something singular about him. As the moment drew out, he said, "May I sit down?"

"Oh, yes please." she said turning slightly pink.

"I'm Ewan Conley," he smiled as he took a seat, but didn't offer his hand to shake. "I hope you don't mind that I ordered us drinks." The server placed a glass of red wine for her and scotch for him on the table.

"Thank you." Beth said as she sipped her wine and studied the man across from her. He was undeniably attractive, with an Irish accent. He seemed amused by her appraisal-a little too amused, Beth thought. Time to find out who he was.

"Okay, Mr. Conley, why am I here?" she said briskly.

He smiled again, "Right to business. I like that." He leaned in toward her confidentially, "Ms. Turner, tell me all you know about vampires."

TBC

A/N Sorry this is so short and sort of a cliffie. It seemed like a good place to break it off! I'll have another chapter up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the cliffie, so here is the next chapter. Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed, it means a lot!**

Chapter 3

Beth didn't say anything as she looked wide-eyed at the man across from her. She quickly got up from her seat and started to leave. He felt her panic and her heart rate increase.

"Please," he said laying a cool hand on her arm, "I didn't mean to startle you. It's quite all right you know."

His touch was light, and now Beth could see him sniff her. _He's a vampire, stupid. _

"What …what do you want?" she stammered out.

He smiled again, "Just to sit down and talk. I'm sorry; I thought you knew who I was."

Beth resumed her seat and took a gulp of wine. "Um, I think my vampire radar is on the fritz." She smiled back at him. He was so easy going and charming it seemed natural.

"I don't think anything about you is on the 'fritz', Ms. Turner. You make an old man happy to be with a beautiful woman." He said flirtatiously.

Beth cocked an eyebrow. This guy didn't look over 30 but Beth knew that didn't mean much with vampires. Her reporter instincts kicked in, "Just how old are you, Mr. Conley?"

"Please call me Ewan," he leaned back with his drink. "You know I haven't thought about it recently. Let's see, not quite 700 years. I was born in 1320, outside of what is now Galway in Ireland."

Beth looked at him in shock. As she regained her composure, he could feel her curiosity, but there was also an underlying sadness about her. He found her interesting, and not much besides his work had interested him in a long time. It would be pleasant to spend more time with her.

"So I guess you're about the oldest vampire around, huh?" Beth checked to make sure they weren't being overheard.

"No, Ms. Turner, there are quite a few older than myself. I also have a sister who is about my age."

"Your real sister?"

"Yes, we were turned at the same time," Ewan said, quietly.

Beth felt she had intruded on his privacy, and said, "Oh, I didn't mean ….."

Ewan regarded her as she flushed. She smelled delicious, and the blood just under her skin made him glad he fed. He could tell she wasn't marked by any other vampire, although he scented two other males as well as a male human. He found her intriguing and definitely different than the Council had told him to expect. .

"Would you really like to hear about me?" He asked. Beth nodded.

"Well," Ewan began, "My family had lands and estates and my father was what would now be considered a baron. I was the second son; I had an older brother and sister. Since my brother would inherit, I was packed off to the church."

Beth didn't want to interrupt, but softly asked, "Did you mind that?"

"No, not really," he said, "Except I missed my sister Moira. The church in those days was the only place where you could be educated, and I enjoyed learning. We also helped the poor and sick. The monastery I was at was some distance from my family, so I was surprised to receive a message after I had been there a few years. My father was calling me home. It was 1348 and the plague had arrived at the Irish ports and made its way inland. My brother had been taken by the disease, and I was now the heir. My sister had married, but the plague killed her two children and husband and she returned to my father's house.

Ewan looked at Beth, who was listening raptly. "You have no idea, , the difference of that time," he glanced around the lounge, "it was dirty, hard, little food with more diseases than the plague. Thirty was considered old, if you made it that far. My father was a proud man, and determined that our lands would remain in the family. The disease did not discriminate and most of the population around our village was being decimated. My father heard of an estate in a neighboring county where no one seemed to be sick, so he sent us there to ride out the infection and stay healthy." Ewan smirked. "He had no idea he was sending us into a nest of vampires."

Ewan signaled the server and they waited for fresh drinks to arrive.

"Vampires?" Beth breathed after the server left.

"Yes, there were 3 of them. Moira and I soon found out what they were, but we didn't mind donating our blood to live in the castle away from the pestilence. In order to keep us healthy, the vampires made us drink small amounts of their blood. We stayed with them for many months and one of them, Quinn, fell in love my sister and offered to turn her. She felt the same, but refused unless he turned me as well. We found our family had all died and there were few left to work the land, so our estate was abandoned. Quinn turned both of us and we left Ireland after a time and traveled."

"Wow," Beth said, "and you lived through all that history.

"Actually, we tried to live _around_ history and not be too conspicuous. As our kind ages we gain more power, and it's easier to stay hidden. But in the beginning it can be difficult. Fortunately, there were no fingerprints, internet or digital cameras." Ewan chuckled.

"Still, it must have been interesting. Where did you go after that?"

"We went to France. Our sire had some experience with winemaking and was able to buy a vineyard. He and my sister built it up, and bought two other vineyards in the Germanic states. We moved between them over the years to hide the fact we don't age."

"So you run a vineyard?"

"No, I wanted to travel, and after a few years at the winery I wandered around Europe, mostly attending the universities that were being established at that time."

"A perpetual student, I see," Beth laughed.

Ewan smiled as well. "Guilty, I'm afraid. But I've been nattering away about myself and we haven't touched on what I wanted to see you about."

Beth was on the alert. "What's that?"

"You see, I'm the Council historian, which means I keep the records for the tribe about our culture, events, and who's who. I get to travel, meet interesting people, and it keeps me busy. I've been sent to find out about some of the incidents that have happened in the last year or so in Los Angeles. I was hoping you could give me a fresh perspective, from the human point of view."

"Oh." Beth looked down at the table. Could she reveal the vampire cases she worked with Mick? Why didn't he approach Josef, wouldn't he be the logical choice? "I don't know if I can talk about them. After all, I'm not the only one involved. You should probably ask Josef Kostan."

"I will be speaking to Mr. Kostan and the other Elders; but I wanted an outsider's view before then." Ewan looked at her encouragingly. "I hope you'll be able to help me, it's very important to my work."

Beth always prided herself on being a good judge of character, and thought he was sincere, but the importance of the vampire secret had been too imprinted on her. "I'm sorry, I'd really like to help, but I can't talk about anything unless Josef or Mick says its okay. I hope you understand." She said apologetically.

Ewan nodded, "I value your discretion, even if I'm disappointed. If you happen to speak to Mr. Kostan, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't mention I'm in town yet. If he knows, then I'll be dragged into conferences, receptions, and all manner of boring meetings. I'll contact him soon."

She was relieved he wasn't too upset. She checked her watch and saw it was after midnight. "I'm afraid I'll have to be going. It may be mid-day to you, but I have to work in the morning."

Ewan immediately rose, taking her arm. "I'm so sorry, Ms. Turner, how thoughtless of me. I didn't mean to keep you so long. But when the company is enjoyable, time means nothing." He seemed to have recovered from his disappointment and was flirting again. Beth found she liked it.

He put some money on the table and waited with her for the valet to bring her car around. Ewan asked, "If you could stand it, would you care to have dinner tomorrow evening? I can make a reservation at the restaurant here for 7:30 if that would work for you."

He was so gracious that Beth said, "Yes, that would be fine." Besides, what else was she going to do—watch Pride and Prejudice again?

Beth's car arrived and Ewan walked her to the driver's door. "It's been a pleasure meeting you, ."

"Please call me Beth," she said as he took her hand. She saw his eyes flash to silver and back as his lips lingered over her skin.

"Hey," she said and drew back her hand with a grin, "I thought you were a monk or something."

He laughed, and replied, "Not for a long time now." He stepped back from the car, "I'll look forward to tomorrow evening."

As Ewan waited for his limo to arrive at the door, he reflected on Beth Turner. It was true he was the Council historian, but he had also been tasked to determine how much of a threat she was to the community. Her name had come up frequently as being involved with LA vampires and most of the Council felt she was a liability and should be eliminated. After meeting her, Ewan realized she was a valuable resource that could be used to the tribe's advantage. He also wanted to get to know her better for himself. It had been a long time since a human so charmed him. He needed to call Megan to tell her he would report to the Council that Beth Turner should live.

xxxxxxxx

Unaware she was being scrutinized, Beth grabbed her cell as she drove and turned it on. There were no messages. Mick hadn't called. Her heart ached as she kept it together to drive. She could call him, but what would that do? He wouldn't tell her what was bothering him; they were _vampire issues_, therefore, not for her to know. Was there a secret vampire thing that she was or wasn't doing? How was she to know? It was so frustrating.

Beth had considered going to Josef, he'd seemed sympathetic _well, as much as Josef can sympathize,_ she thought. But perhaps she had a better option …..Ewan Conley, the mysterious vampire. He seemed open to talking, maybe he could give her a quick lesson in vamp/human relationships. Also there was one other thing he could help her with …..

For the first night in quite a while, Beth Turner was able to sleep soundly.

TBC

**Don't worry, Mick will be back in the story soon, but he needs to figure out what he really wants. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thanks for your reviews, and to those who are reading, it means a lot!**_

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting not to claim anything. I don't, but wish I had before the show was canceled. **

Chapter 4

The next evening Josef Kostan was trying to tie up loose ends in preparation for his Council visitor. He had blood-laced champagne laid out in the small conference room, with an agenda of meetings set. There would be a reception in her honor later in the week, with the elders and influential vampires in the LA area. Josef paused and rubbed his forehead. _Is this what a human headache felt like_? He'd spoken to the Cleaner earlier, and she was concerned about a possible rogue leaving drained bodies in various areas of the city. The Cleaner had tried to call Mick for help, but Josef informed her Mick was out of town, and to try to find the rogue with her own staff for the time being.

Josef also talked to Mick briefly, but he was busy tracking down an employee who had stolen money from their employer. It didn't help that the employer was a vampire as well as a state senator. _No wonder I have a headache_, Josef thought. His executive assistant buzzed him on the intercom. "Ms. Megan Donnelly here to see you, sir."

_Show time_. "Please send her in."

Josef stood in front of his desk, confident in his Armani as he adjusted his cuffs slightly. The door opened and a slender, petite woman stepped through. She had gray eyes, auburn hair and creamy skin. It took Josef a few seconds to recognize her.

"Moira?"

The woman smiled as the door closed behind her. "It's Megan now. How long has it been? You were William then as I remember." She thought about the handsome vampire as he was when she first met him. She was with her sire and Josef flirted with her a great deal, but they all ended up being friends. Now she thought Jhe seemed to have a well-hidden melancholy that echoed her own. What had happened in the intervening years?

Josef came over to her with a quick hug. "The last time we saw each other was, let's see, Montreal in 1902? I had just made a bit on a gold mine up near Yellow Knife. All that nice cold weather, it was great." He turned serious. "I heard about Quinn, I'm sorry," as he led her to a sofa.

Megan smiled sadly. "It's been 15 years but I still miss him."

"Hunters?"

"Yes," she said bitterly, "We think they were backed by some vamps, believe it or not. Somebody who wanted the Alsace vineyard. I was in town, getting supplies. They blew up and torched the buildings, but left the vines. Quinn was in the office and staked by falling debris. He was trapped and couldn't get out of the fire."

"Did you ever find out who it was?"

"No." and her eyes flashed, "but I found the humans and killed them— quite slowly. Whoever wanted the vineyard was disappointed. I had it torn up and the land left fallow. No one was going to profit by Quinn's death. Since then, I've had little use for humans, I don't even like to drink fresh."

"No problem, we have plenty of bottled. You sound like my friend Mick, but for entirely different reasons. He has a soft spot for the mortal ones."

"Well I don't. As a matter of fact, I'm here to discuss the involvement of a human in our internal affairs in the recent past. The Council is concerned that there might be a security breach."

Josef bristled. He was nothing if not paranoid and vigilant. He couldn't help it if crazy vampires and rogues seemed to besiege his city. "I presume you're talking about Beth Turner. I can assure you she is completely trustworthy and has assisted us many times to spin a news story or cover up a glitch."

Megan snorted and sat back with her arms crossed. "Very well, I'm willing to listen."

"Fine. Shall we adjourn to a more private area? I have some refreshments waiting." Josef led her to the conference room and prepared to spend the rest of the evening detailing the vamp-related incidents in LA. He knew he could be persuasive. Megan Donahue might be from the Council, but she was still a woman.

xxxxxxx

As Beth got ready for dinner, she thought about Ewan again. He seemed comfortable with his vampirism, like Josef. Well, Josef was _more_ than comfortable; he got the most out of his undead life than any being she knew. Ewan seemed to have quiet confidence and acceptance of his state. Maybe it was his age, but Beth wasn't the least afraid of him and she hoped he would help her. One last look in the mirror and she was ready.

She checked her cell to see if Mick had left her a message. Nothing. Beth sighed and put the phone in her evening bag. What would happen if he kept shutting her out …if he didn't want her? The thought twisted her up inside and she pushed it away as too painful. _Concentrate on tonight, don't think about this now_, she told herself.

Beth was a little early for dinner, but Ewan was even earlier and was there to meet her in the hotel lobby. He escorted her to a secluded booth in the back of the elegantly appointed restaurant. He'd been looking forward to seeing her again, _probably more than I should_, he thought.

"You look lovely tonight, Beth." He noticed she seemed nervous and keyed-up. "Would you like a drink?"

She smiled, "Just some red wine, thank you."

"Is everything all right? I'm really not the big, bad wolf going to eat you up. As a matter of fact, I know the werewolves left Los Angeles over a hundred years ago." Beth smiled at that, and Ewan put his cool hand over hers on the table. "I hope you're not afraid of me, I want you to enjoy the evening." His eyes appraised her and she flushed slightly.

Beth relaxed back into the booth content to be admired by this ancient vampire. It felt nice to be appreciated, especially since Mick had been so stand-offish lately. At least Ewan was willing to talk to her; she was sick of gleaning little bits of information here and there from Mick. The waiter came and took their order, just an appetizer for Beth and a bottle of red wine to share.

"I'm fine" she smiled. "I was wondering if you would tell me more about vampire culture and some of history. After all, you are the official historian."

"What would you like to know?"

"Well, you've mentioned the Council several times. Who and where are they? Do you have some kind of governmental system? Is there only one Council?"

Ewan chuckled, "It's obvious you were a reporter. Well, the Council is made up of the oldest of the Elders, and the number varies according to need." He could see her question. "In order to be on the Council, you have to be at least my age. I never wanted that kind of political job, so I opted to become a fact-finder."

Beth nodded for him to go on as she ate. "There are Councils on each continent, usually in urban areas where there are the most vampires. The one exception is London. There's a Council there, as well as in Paris for the rest of Europe. Even now the Brits and French don't get on very well." Ewan smiled.

"What does the Council do—decide property disputes or put vampires in the stocks? Silver, of course." She joked gently.

"You're not far wrong. Any vamp with a complaint about unfair dealing or dishonesty can go to the Council for justice. Their word is final and they have the Cleaners to make sure it's carried out."

She remembered Gerald Stofsky and what Mick had told her about the Monahans. "Yes, I'm aware of the Cleaners. I've seen them in action."

"Beth, understand that our secrecy is the most important thing, and sometimes it's difficult to keep without unfortunate steps."

Beth understood very well. Only she and Josef knew about Dean Foster and what lengths she had gone to ensure Mick's safety. She had no regrets; she found out that day what she would do to keep Mick in her life. "I know you have to protect your people and there are bad vamps out there."

"That's why we don't encourage indiscriminate siring. It's a huge responsibility both emotionally and financially, and not everyone is suited for it."

"What do you mean, financially?"

"Well, a poor vampire is a dangerous one. We need money to buy blood or hire donors, to change our identities and move on a moment's notice. That can be expensive. A fledgling whose sire can't provide for them might rob or kill and risk exposure for us all. That's why we have The Fund. It's controlled by the Council and any sire or fledgling that needs monetary help can request a stipend, either for education or business."

"That makes sense, I hadn't thought of it before." She wondered about Lola and Anders, the doctor who was selling rare blood. "If help is available, why would some vampires become criminals and risk exposure?"

Ewan sighed. "It's hard to tell. Why do humans commit crimes? Maybe they don't want to conform, or feel they are above human morality. That's why the Council investigates when there are crimes concerning vampires. We have to make sure there are no loose ends. Vampires may be a different race, but we still have to live among humans."

They were quiet a moment and Beth steeled herself to ask what she wanted to all evening. Her nervousness returned, and she took a deep breath. "Ewan, um, I'd like to ask a favor, something more… personal … if you don't mind." She looked away.

"What?"

She held up her hand slightly. "Do you think you could taste my blood?"

The request took him by surprise and he merely looked at her. Beth hastened to add, "I don't mean bite me, but maybe I can make a small cut and you could try a drop or two." She turned red and was getting more flustered when he didn't respond. _Was it bad manners to ask_?

Ewan felt her embarrassment and took her raised hand in his. "Of course I can taste you, Beth, but why?"

"Well, I just want to know if there's something different about my blood, you know, maybe because I have a rare blood type. I need to know." She finished softly.

There was more than she was telling, but he was willing to go along. "Well, we can't really do this here. If you're finished, we can find some privacy in my car."

Beth smiled gratefully and gathered her things while Ewan paid the bill. They walked out into the cool night and Ewan helped her into the limo that appeared. He could sense she was still nervous, and reached out with his power to calm her. He told the driver to take them to Griffith Park.

"Give me your hand, Beth."

She laid her small hand into his larger one, and he raised it to his lips gently. She saw his face change, but was no more frightened of him than she was of Mick. He delicately punctured the heel of her palm with one sharp fang. Blood welled up and he sniffed then licked at the wound.

Images assaulted him; he saw so much in that small taste. A woman in white; terror; a dark-haired man and safety. The dark-haired man again and again, once feeding from her. Ewan realized this must be Mick. The emotions that whirled around from Beth made him realize what she was hiding, how she was feeling and above all, the power and intensity of her love for this Mick St. John.

Ewan slumped in his seat eyes closed; he was disappointed, he had hoped that after so long alone he'd found a human who be his equal. Beth sat beside him, worried when he didn't speak.

"Ewan?" Beth whispered eyes wide with unshed tears_. I_ _was right_; _there IS something wrong with my blood_.

He began to get angry. The idiot St. John was hurting her, rejecting her. He decided then that he would help her if he could. And if St. John didn't want her, Ewan would be glad to take his place.

"Ewan?" Beth said again, this time rousing him from his thoughts. "Is my blood okay? You didn't say anything."

Pulling himself together, he turned and asked, "Why did you want me to taste your blood, Beth?"

Surprised at his question, she looked down shamefaced. "Once Mick fed from me when he had been out in the sun too long, there wasn't a choice and I made him do it. He said it was a big deal and he hasn't wanted to bite me since. I thought maybe there was something wrong with my blood."

"Beth, your blood is wonderful, don't ever think otherwise. I don't know why Mick is holding back, but from what you've told me, he doesn't feed fresh, right?"

Beth nodded.

"And you've never seen him bite anyone?"

"I walked in on him with Josef's lawyer a while back." She frowned.

"Did that upset you?"

"I wasn't too happy with her moaning all over him. I guess I was jealous and hurt that he would want her and not me." Beth admitted slowly. It had taken a while to realize why she was angry that day.

Ewan leaned back on the leather seat. "It sounds like you're sending him mixed messages. He's a vampire, and sometimes needs to feed from a human."

"What times?"

He looked over at her and was moved by her love for this other man. He decided to go for broke. "Sex, Beth. In order to safely be with a human, a vampire must be sated with fresh blood so they don't lose control during sex. There are other times, too."

Beth was stunned. Was this why Mick was avoiding her? Why wouldn't he tell her? _Because he knows how upset you got about Simone_. Still, she'd tried to talk with him about it since then and he refused. "What other times, Ewan?"

"Well, fresh blood is better for our health, it has the nutrients we need, and keeps us strong. Also, we need it when we're injured."

Beth nodded, she knew that much. Ewan watched while she processed the information. He could feel her emotions and leaned toward her, taking her hand. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

She smiled back weakly. "I'm fine. I appreciate your telling me. At least now I know what's going on."

Still holding her hand, Ewan changed the subject. "Beth, now I'd like to ask you a favor. Your friend Josef Kostan is having a welcome reception on Friday night, would you accompany me? I'd like you to meet my sister, Megan."

Beth was flattered Ewan wanted her to meet her sister, but wasn't sure Josef would want her to be there. "I don't know. Josef is pretty strict about who gets into these things, especially with a lot of other vamps around."

"Nonsense." Ewan replied. "If you are my guest, you are under my protection as well as Mr. Kostan's as he is the host." Ewan could see possibilities for this party. "After all, you've told me that Mick and Josef are good friends, what could be more natural than you to be there."

_Well, why not_? Beth asked herself. Mick wasn't around, why shouldn't she have some fun? Being with Ewan was soothing and made her feel wanted and appreciated.

"All right, what time?"

TBC

_**Beth is still learning Vampire 101, but what will happen at Josef's party? **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: We finally get to see what Mick is up to and what's going on a Josef's party.**_

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it, wish I did.**

Chapter 5

It was late and all the houses were dark but one. Mick St. John had been watching that house from his rental car for two nights now, waiting for his suspect to show. He'd followed the guy from Sacramento to Oakland and hoped this would be the last stop before he picked him up. It was a young vamp who worked for a powerful vampire state senator, and figured he could get away with stealing just because his boss couldn't go to the human police.

_Nice try_, thought Mick. He picked up his binoculars again, but there was no movement. The neighborhood consisted of small, run-down houses and abandoned businesses near the bay. Mick smelled the salty air has he sighed an unneeded breath. He preferred action and all this waiting only allowed him to think about the one thing that was making him nuts_, Beth. _He picked up his phone for the hundredth time to call her, but put it down as quickly. She was angry at him, disappointed, and he didn't know how to explain.

Ever since Josef had re-turned him, he'd felt something change. He still didn't like being a vampire, but it didn't seem to eat at his spirit the way it used to. As Josef had pointed out, he'd been a vampire longer than he was human. After Coraline's hunts, rampages, and blood orgies, he learned control early. He turned to Josef as a surrogate sire when things with Coraline got too crazy. Mick was a willing student and Josef had helped him through some rough times. Josef had been telling him for years to accept himself and now that Josef was his _de facto_ sire, Mick was finally starting to feel comfortable in his own skin.

Mick also knew Beth was a large part of his changed attitude. Josef told him he couldn't keep her isolated any more. He had to either bring Beth fully into their world, or leave her entirely. He could go to the relocation guy and be out of California in a day, but that reality felt like a stake through his chest.

Mick looked at the phone again, but decided he would call her when he returned to L.A., so he could see her right away. He had to see her, know she forgave him and tell her that he really loved her. With that thought Mick felt better and settled back down in the car to continue his vigil.

xxxxxxxx

Beth pondered her dress choices for Josef's party. She fingered a silver halter dress she wore to a Christmas party with Josh, and thought, no. Then there was the lovely red gown she wore the night Dominic was killed. Not a good choice for another of Josef's parties, and it was too formal. Further back in the closet she found the black dress with the red sash she wore to Club Valis.

Beth remembered how Mick looked at her with desire when she walked up to him on the street outside the club. Later upstairs with Lola, he was right there trying to protect her. Lola's words had burned into her memory.

"_He lets you know what we are and leaves you on the edge of our world looking in. Don't you want to do more than just look? He cares about you, but he hasn't turned you_."

"_That's not what I want."_

"Y_ou say that now_. _You're young," Lola appraised her with distain. "but in a year or two when he stops coming around and you look in the mirror . . . . ."_

Was that her fate, to be an aging vampire groupie? Beth huffed at herself in anger and went to the kitchen for a soda. It was a good thing she had taken the day off so she could go shopping. After the trip down memory lane, it was time for something new, a dress that no one had seen before. Then she'd have time for a nap. Vampire hours were hard when you worked days.

Later, after a successful round of shopping, Beth had to admit she found a fantastic dress that complimented her well. It was a dark green satin, strapless and tight to the waist, then flared to a short skirt. She planned to wear her hair pulled back to show off antique-looking dangle earrings, with a matching bracelet. The jewelry and shoes cost almost as much as the dress, but for once Beth didn't care. She wanted to dazzle Ewan, and she knew Josef would have gorgeous freshies everywhere.

She'd been pondering everything Ewan told her and was amazed at how much there was to know about vampires. They had their own culture, history and laws. No wonder Mick was reluctant to talk about it. All it did was emphasize how different they were from humans and that made him uncomfortable.

This was the first time she'd allowed Ewan to pick her up. Promptly at 8 pm, she heard a knock. Opening the door, she saw Ewan dressed in a dark suit, looking extremely attractive. She pushed down the thought that she wished it was Mick, and greeted Ewan with a smile. "Right on time, and I'm ready."

"I hoped you would be. We don't want to be the last ones to arrive." Ewan cocked his head to the side and twirled her around. "You are beautiful, Beth. I shall have to fight off all the other vampires for your attention tonight."

Beth giggled, "Thanks, you look pretty great yourself."

The party was heating up as they passed through the security at Josef's office. Beth was familiar with the layout but now all the desks were gone, replaced by tables of food and drink. People mingled about and music filtered through the air. Beth presumed the beautiful women were refreshments for the vampires in the room. Before she could take in the whole scene, Ewan was moving her toward a clutch of people. She guessed they were vampires, and as they shifted a bit, she could see Josef among them. He saw her and his face changed from one of urbane charm to surprise and concern.

A petite woman with auburn hair turned toward them with a bright smile for Ewan.

"You're here at last," she said. She hugged and kissed Ewan on both cheeks before glancing at Beth. "You didn't have to bring your own, Josef has plenty of fresh, or bottled if you prefer." Beth narrowed her eyes as she looked at the woman, and Ewan frowned at his sister.

Josef recovered himself enough to make introductions. Knowing Beth, he didn't want carnage so soon at the party. "Ah, Megan Donnelly, please let me introduce Beth Turner, although I'm not sure what she's doing here. Beth, this is Megan, Ewan's sister." The two women looked at each other warily.

"Please excuse my sister's manners, Beth, she's doesn't spend much time with humans these days." Ewan glanced at Megan warningly.

"I'm sorry if I misunderstood," Megan said. _So this was the woman the Council was concerned about._ Megan looked questioningly at Josef.

"Beth, you're not here on official business, are you?" Josef frowned. He'd spend a good part of an evening convincing Megan that Beth wasn't a threat to the community. He didn't want any problems this evening.

Ewan spoke, "Actually, I brought Beth as my date. I wanted you to meet her, Megan. She's been most helpful getting me acclimated to Los Angeles."

Ewan watched in amusement as Josef tensed up. It would have fooled most, but he was older and could tell Josef was upset. Ewan continued, putting his arm around Beth's waist. "I know Megan is very busy so I wanted to take advantage of this party for you to meet."

Josef gently disengaged Beth from Ewan, saying, "I'm sure you both have some catching up to do. I'll just show Beth the refreshments." He took her arm and moved her away from the couple before they could respond. Beth wasn't impressed by Josef's tactics, and got out of his grasp. "What are you doing, Josef? That was very rude." Beth was getting angry.

Josef hustled her into a side office, shutting the door.

"What the hell is going on? What are you doing with that guy?" Josef's anger matched her own.

Beth glared at him. "What do you think; I'm on a date, and you just pulled me away." Beth made for the door. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get back."

Josef beat her to the door, blocking it. "What about Mick? Does he know about this? Have you talked to him?"

Beth stopped and took a breath. She didn't want to have this conversation now. "Mick hasn't called me since he left town." She closed her eyes. She couldn't cry in front of Josef, she wouldn't.

He felt the heartbreak and pain roll off her. "Beth, what's happened?"

She looked at him then, her eyes wet and bleak as winter. "Mick doesn't want me, and Ewan helps the pain."

Josef stared at her in shock as she left the room quickly. He started to follow, but saw she was heading to the ladies room. He pulled out his cell and hoped to hell Mick had his phone on. He heard the click as Mick answered.

"Josef? What's up?"

"Mick, you need to get your ass back here, and I mean now." Josef growled.

"Why, what's going on?"

Josef ran his hand through his hair. What could he tell Mick? "Your little human has expanded her territory. Right now she's at my party with a tall, good-looking vamp named Ewan Conley. He's the Council historian and he's all over her."

"_WHAT_?" Mick couldn't believe it. His Beth? He was hers and she was his, or his life would be unbearable. "You have to be wrong, Josef. Beth would never …" his voice trailed off. Would she? He hadn't been too available or even called her lately. He shouldn't have left her alone for so long.

"I told you months ago you should get off the fence, mark her and make her yours. Since you can't seem to get over your one-man pity party, she's gone elsewhere. I don't know what you've done or haven't done, but not five minutes ago Beth told me that you didn't want her anymore."

"Shit, Josef, that's not true. I just haven't been able to make her understand about some things, and I need to talk to her." Mick closed his eyes in frustration, knowing what Josef said made sense.

"Well, you'd better hurry up, because this guy has been spending a lot of time with her and is probably answering all her questions and then some."

Mick growled through the phone. "Has he…..?" Mick couldn't even say it out loud.

"No, he hasn't touched her that I can tell, but his scent is all over her. Look, I don't think she's in love with him or anything, but he's very old and impressive. You obviously screwed up royally and you better get it fixed before she falls for his crap. Where are you? I'll send my jet."

Mick paced up and down in the room of the small house where his suspect was staked. He damned the case that was keeping him here, and vamped out with anxiety to see Beth.

"I'm in Oakland, but I can't Josef. I have to wait for the senator and his crew and they can't get here until 8 am tomorrow. I have to watch this guy and return the money I found on him."

"Hell, Mick, call the Cleaner and have her babysit." Josef said with annoyance.

"Can't do that either. The senator wants this hushed up. That's why he hired me in the first place—no publicity especially in the community. If it got out this punk stole from him, he'd lose creditability."

Josef sighed. He knew the old and powerful among them needed to keep up appearances within the vampire community. After all, they were predators, and any sign of weakness was an invitation to attack.

"Okay, I'll have the plane at the Oakland airport at 10 am. Check at the private hanger office. Get back here, get some freezer time and see Beth first thing tomorrow night. I'll keep this guy busy so he's not bothering her."

It wasn't what he wanted, but Mick felt a little better with Josef's plan. "Thanks, man, I owe you."

"Yes, you do. Get things straightened out with Beth so I don't have your sorry ass moping all over the place." Josef hung up, and adjusted his tie. He needed to figure out some excuse in order to keep Conley away from Beth.

Earlier, Ewan watched Beth come out of the office and head for the restroom. He saw Josef look after her, then pull out his cell phone. The call connected and Josef went back into the office, shutting the door. Ewan smiled to himself. He didn't need his vamp hearing to know who Josef was calling.

Megan watched her brother speculatively. "All right, what are you doing, Ewan?"

"Just helping love along a little."

Megan took his arm and moved him toward a sofa. "Still tilting at windmills, dear brother?"

Ewan looked at her with affection. "You know me too well. I quite liked , but she's already taken by someone else. It seems you and I are destined to be alone for a while."

"Yes, but we always have each other." Megan leaned against him on the sofa.

"We do, and that is more than enough. Now I want you to properly meet Ms. Turner and you'll see that a human can be trusted and a help to us. Ah, here she comes…..Beth; please sit down, Megan wants to get to know you better."

xxxxxxx

From across the room, John Murray watched the little scene with interest. He had gotten a temporary job at a vamp catering company. The background check was only cursory, as they were swamped getting ready for the reception. The party was mostly vampires, but he didn't see St. John. There was Beth Turner talking to Kostan. Good. The Turner woman meant something to Kostan, too. Turner came in with another vamp, and they seemed to be on more than friendly terms. He asked one of the other waiters and found out it was an old vamp, the Council historian. Murray chuckled to himself. _It's a good thing vampires love to gossip._ This historian could work as well as St. John for his revenge. He went to the bar to get a tray of drinks for the thirsty crowd. Time to gather more information.

TBC

_**A/N: We knew Mick would figure it out eventually, but is Ewan done? **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thanks for following the story so far—Beth gets an offer, and Mick finally figures things out.**_

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Too bad, I think I could do better than CBS.**

Chapter 6

It was 2:48 am, and Beth let herself into her apartment. She was tired, but exhilarated at the same time. She made herself a cup of tea, changed into her robe and sat in the dark living room contemplating the evening and the conversation.

At the party, Megan and Beth got to know each other and Beth found she liked the female vampire. Megan moved with the times, and seemed very modern in contrast with her brother's courtly manners. Beth wanted to spend more time talking, but Josef asked Megan and Ewan to have an impromptu meeting at the end of the party. Ewan said since they had to cut the evening short, he wanted to take Beth dancing, eliciting a frown from Josef.

After goodbyes, they went to a vampire bar Ewan had found called Blue Moon. He laughed at her amazement that vampires danced and they went to the rooftop where other couples were swaying to the soft music. Beth thought she'd never see as much of their life as Ewan was showing her. The dance floor thinned out and they moved to a bench in a darkened corner. When she first met him, she thought Ewan was interested in her by the way he flirted, but now all he seemed to want to talk about was vampire/human relationships. Not that she minded, she was learning more in a few days than she had in the last year about vampires.

"So, Beth," Ewan said, "is there anything else you want to ask me?"

"I don't know, there's so much I need to figure out. I'm still processing." She smiled at him, "It's a lot to get."

Ewan leaned back on the bench and looked upward. The night sky was thick with stars even the city lights couldn't drown. "If there's nothing you want to ask me, I have a question for you." He turned quickly and locked her eyes.

"Do you think you'll ever want to become a vampire?"

"I…I don't know." She stared at him in shock. She wasn't used to such candor when talking about this subject. "There's no way Mick would ever turn me."

"We're not talking about Mick now. Do _you_ want to be a vampire, not for Mick or anyone else, but for yourself?"

Beth regained her composure and smiled wanly. "I never really thought about it seriously because of Mick's attitude. I don't know if I want to be one if he's not with me."

"Well, if you're both vampires, you'll have all the time in the world to work it out. My guess is it won't bother him as much as you think."

The thought was electrifying to Beth. The possibilities intrigued her. . . .then reality hit and she bounced back to earth.

"Well, even if I wanted it, Mick still wouldn't turn me."

Ewan smiled and took her hand. "Mick isn't the only option." He said softly. "I would be happy to be your sire, or I know some other people who have siring experience. Remember you do have other alternatives."

Beth sat drinking her tea, still stunned at that conversation. She didn't know if she wanted to be turned, but Ewan's offer opened up all sorts of avenues. If she wanted it, she could have it, whether Mick or even Josef objected. She had a choice—it made her feel empowered and in charge of her own destiny. She'd never really imagined what being a vampire would be like even after taking black crystal. The effect was only temporary and Mick so strongly disapproved of her using it that she never allowed herself to think too much about that night. But now she remembered the heightened awareness, the sharpened senses, the feeling of invincibility. What would it be like to live that way, all the time? She sighed and got ready for bed, her mind whirling, hoping for sleep.

xxxxxxxx

Mick stood outside Beth's apartment the next evening, hesitating to knock. He had a bouquet of flowers, but he could smell Beth over their heady fragrance. She was sweeter to him than any flower. Mick had gotten back to town and done what Josef suggested; slept until dusk, and then gone in search of the flowers. He hadn't called Beth, he was afraid she wouldn't want to see him. He still didn't know what he was going to say, but thought maybe a peace offering would help.

Beth was getting ready to see Ewan for an early dinner and was slipping on her dress. Ewan had a meeting at Josef's office later so a short dinner was all they had time for. Beth smiled when she remembered Ewan said he'd be busy after everyone knew he was in town. He still had time for her and that made her feel special. Beth hadn't spoken to Josef since the party, but she could feel his disapproval from across town.

_Tough,_ she thought. _He might be Mick's step-sire, but he doesn't own me_. Ewan was nice and didn't seem to have any problem being open with her. He was easy to be with, but he didn't make her melt like Mick did. _Stop that, quit comparing Ewan and Mick_. But she knew which one would always be first in her heart.

She heard a knock at the door and looked out the peephole. All she could see were flowers, and thought Ewan sent them. She opened the door and was stunned to see Mick.

He stared at her with the look she sometimes saw, longing and fear, as if he couldn't understand why she cared for him. "Beth." He said in his rich voice that sent shivers down her back.

She realized she was staring at him just as much, "Mick, I—I didn't know you were back." Just is presence made her weak, and her heart turned over as she let him move past her into the apartment.

He stopped halfway into the living room, "I brought you these." He held out the flowers like a teenage boy. She took them and he heard her heartbeat soar as she smelled them.

"Beth, I'm sorry I haven't called, I've had a lot going on . . . and a lot on my mind." Mick noticed she was dressed and made up, and he smelled an unknown vampire on her as he walked in. He suppressed a growl, knowing he had to talk to her before he could say anything about that.

Beth put the flowers down on the kitchen counter and walked toward Mick. She told herself she should be mad at him and demand an explanation. But as she came near him, she looked into his eyes and couldn't help herself. She put her hand on his cheek, "I missed you," she leaned in and whispered close to his ear.

All Mick's resolve snapped and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her with everything he was feeling. Beth wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him, leaving no doubt of her desire. They were lost in each other for that moment, and when she came up to breathe, Mick gently disengaged her arms and moved away from her.

"Mick, what is this?" Beth demanded, hurt. "Don't you dare do this to me again."

"I'm sorry, Beth, but we have to talk." _And I have to get that other male's scent off you_. He drew her to the sofa and they sat down. "I know I haven't been around much lately, and it's my fault. I—I've been avoiding some things and it's making everything else difficult." He looked at her, appealing for understanding. "I do love you, Beth." He hurried on, "So much that I've been afraid to tell you what I need to do in order for us to . . . "

Beth finally understood what Mick was getting at, and sat back with satisfaction. At last he was opening up. "What you're trying to say is that you need to feed fresh in order for us to make love?" His eyes grew wide as she smirked at him.

"Yes, Mick, I know that and a lot of information about vampires."

He stood quickly, "And where did you hear it, from that vampire you've been seeing?" He shot back with an angry snarl. He knew it was a mistake, but the thought of his Beth in someone else's arms made him crazy.

Beth stood, angry now, too. "Is that what this is about? You came rushing back here to mark your territory? Don't try that macho vampire crap with me." She hissed and turned to walk away.

Mick grabbed her and snapped her back to his embrace. Beth looked up at him in fury and struggled to get out of his grip. "Let me go, dammit." She saw his eyes had turned crystal and his fangs were out, but she didn't care. She kicked at his legs and he finally released her. _What had he done? _

"Beth, I'm sorry I just can't stand thinking about you with anyone else." He backed away arms at his sides, his fists clenched. She had seen the monster before, but now he had attacked her. He looked down in shame and defeat. "I know you deserve better than me, but I can't help how I feel." He turned to leave. "I keep screwing things up . . . ."

Beth felt her insides rip apart watching him. She put her arms around him from behind to stop him. "Don't go. We do need to talk."

He shook his head and tried to turn but Beth held on tight. "Mick, sit down, please." They went back to the sofa and Beth took his face in her hands so he would look at her.

"Mick, I love you, I think I have for so long, but you have to be honest with me. The things I found out from Ewan—" Mick growled and Beth put her finger up to his lips. "Don't be jealous. He's a sweet man, and he helped me when I was upset. He told me a lot about you and vampires so I understand better now."

Mick was still jealous that another man had been with Beth, but he knew he was the one at fault for not being honest with her.

Beth shifted in her seat and held his hands so he wouldn't move. "I know I'm half the problem, I wasn't truthful with you either. I was jealous and hurt that you fed from Simone that time. I wanted you to want me."

"But Beth, I didn't want you to think that's all I wanted from you, It's … it's so much more."

"Sshh," she said, leaning toward him on the sofa. "I know. It's more than that for me too." She kissed him, softly. "What are we going to do about it?"

Mick's inner vampire was almost beyond control. As he kissed her back, his eyes changed and fangs raked her neck as she moaned.

He backed off again, and looked at her desperately. "Beth, before we go any further, I have to . . I need to . . . ."

She sat up and looked straight into his eyes. "You need to go feed. I know." She put her hand on his chest, holding him away. "Go. Get over to Josef's or wherever, and be back here as soon as you can."

Mick couldn't believe what she was saying. She understood and didn't hate him. "No, come to my place. You still have the key?" She nodded. "It would be better for me to be near the freezer."

"Yes." She stood and touched his cheek. She was afraid to do anymore, as they were both on the edge. "Go feed and be I'll be at your place soon." She smiled, but raised her eyebrow. "Don't touch anything on those girls you don't need to. I'll know."

Mick grinned back. "You're the only one I'll be touching tonight." He purred as he nuzzled her ear.

She pushed him away. "Get out of here before I don't let you leave. I'll see you soon."

Mick bolted through the doorway, and he heard her chuckle. He pulled out his phone and punched up a number. "Josef? I'm on my way over. Are you at the house? Good. I need to borrow a couple of your ladies . . . . ."

Beth thought she would burst with joy. Mick really wanted her! She glanced around to think what she needed to take to his loft. Some clothes, food and she needed to change from the cocktail dress she was wearing. _Oh no_, she thought. _I have to call Ewan._

With trepidation, she dialed the number. "Hello?" he answered.

"Ewan, this is Beth." She began.

"Yes, I'm not late am I?"

"No, I—I wanted to tell you I'm afraid I can't make it tonight. Mick is back in town and wants to talk. I'm sorry, but I think I have to see him."

"I understand, Beth." Ewan's voice was warm. "You need to do what's best for you."

"I'm sorry it's last minute."

"I think I can find something to keep me occupied," he said smiling. "I hope you work everything out." He became serious, "Remember, Beth, you do have options."

Beth thought of his offer to turn her. "Yes," she said, "I remember. It's the best compliment I've ever had. I'll talk to you soon."

She felt a pang of guilt for breaking their date, but the excitement of seeing Mick overrode all her other feelings. She packed and changed quickly, knowing she needed to stop at a store for food, she wanted to get to Mick's before he returned.

An hour later, Mick pulled into the garage at his building. He was buzzing with the blood he just drank as well as anticipation to see Beth. He thought he could smell her in the elevator. Her scent was stronger as he entered the loft and he could hear her heartbeat fluttering. He had a briefcase of freshly donated blood, "for later" as Josef said, pressing the bag into his hands. Mick wanted to get it into the secret refrigerator before anything else. The loft was dark except for the crystal fire burning. He quickly stuffed the blood into the fridge and turned to see Beth move from behind the fireplace. She was wearing a silk robe, high heeled sandals and nothing else. Mick gulped as she sauntered up to him slowly, loosening the tie of her robe.

"Ready for me, vampire?" she said huskily, grabbing his shirtfront and pulling him toward her. She wasn't going to let him run away again. The fire reflected in his silvered eyes as his arms slid around her and his mouth met hers, passion for passion.

xxxxxxxxx

Josef was congratulating himself on a number of levels. He left his house with Mick and watched him take off in a hurry to see Beth. Mick's call surprised and pleased him—it had been so long since Mick had indulged his inner vampire by feeding fresh. Josef had hovered around the edges of the room to make sure Mick hadn't forgotten how, and the satisfied looks on the faces of Sue and Melissa assured him all was well. Josef made sure Mick had fresh blood to take with him. He also didn't have to worry about Ewan Conley seeing Blondie that night or any night if Mick had anything to say about it.

Josef headed out to his office, but was feeling so good he decided to stop for a drink at Blue Moon. He was walking toward the bar, when he spotted Ewan sitting alone in a booth. Josef loved awkward and couldn't resist digging in the stake, so to speak.

Ewan looked up from his drink and gave a small nod. "Good evening, Josef."

"All alone tonight?" Josef smirked. "Where's Beth?"

"She's with Mick where she belongs." Ewan smiled at the shocked look on Josef's face. "Did you think I didn't realize that she was in love with him? Josef pulled himself together and sat down.

"I didn't know you were aware of it." Josef said slowly. He had to admit he may have underestimated this academic vampire.

"I was interested in Ms. Turner because of the Council, but soon realized she is no threat to us. In fact, I was hoping to see more of her but found she is entirely devoted to your friend Mr. St. John. He very young and seems to have a little trouble with women."

Josef snorted. "No kidding. I've been trying to tell him . . . ." he stopped, not wanting to say too much.

Ewan smiled again. "I thought a bit of jealousy would help. I'm sure you informed Mr. St. John of my interest when you saw us at your reception."

Josef was annoyed, yet admired the strategy. "Yes, I did. If you had told me what you were doing, I would have helped."

"Ah, but where's the fun in that?" Ewan smirked. "Besides, if Mr. St. John hadn't stepped up, I wanted her to come to me." His eyes changed and Josef felt a nudge of the power the old vampire held.

Josef felt the power, but wasn't budging. "I don't think there's any chance of that. Mick won't let her go."

Ewan shrugged. "If that's what Beth wants." He changed the subject. "I presume the 'important meeting' we had scheduled for tonight is no longer needed?"

Josef swore to himself as he realized Ewan had him figured out. "I don't think it will be necessary," Josef replied smoothly. "But maybe you have time for a game of eight-ball?"

"Delighted." The two adversaries looked at each other with understanding and perhaps the start of a friendship.

TBC

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I have to be out of town next week and won't have much computer access. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. There will be a new character and some evil happenings. Stay tuned!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for the delay, traveling and work has taken all my time. Also, I'm trying something new, by reader request (thanks Donnamour1969!). Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Warning: This chapter is rated M. **_

Chapter 7

Mick woke up in his freezer, knowing something wonderful had happened. He shook off the frost, remembering last night. _Beth was here_. Well, at least in his bed. The thought made him smile and want to go join her. His fangs grew as he thought of the sweetness of her blood and the bite marks he left on her neck and breast. Last night had been amazing. The fresh blood had given him control of the vampire, and Beth had to demand he bite her. Afterward, he felt the old familiar shame, but Beth soothed him with words and kisses. He held her while she slept and marveled at how this small woman had so changed his life. .

He tipped up the freezer lid and jumped out, pulling on a pair of PJ bottoms. He and slipped into the room he set up as a human bedroom, but one sniff and he realized she wasn't upstairs. He heard a voice in the living room and followed his senses.

"Yes, I wanted to make sure your offer was still open." Beth paused as she listened. "Okay, I'll let you know the date. Bye." She was sitting on the sofa with her cell phone. Mick couldn't hear the other end of the telephone conversation but could tell it was a man. Mick frowned. Who was she talking to?

He quietly jumped over the stair railing and was sitting next to Beth in a moment, pulling her onto his lap. She shrieked in surprise. "Mick, you almost gave me a heart attack." She said as she wiggled into him. She was wearing one of his shirts and looked delectable. He leaned in and nuzzled her neck, licking his marks. Beth shivered, not just from the cold from Mick's body, but remembering the evening before. "What are you doing up so early? It's only 3 pm." She managed to say as Mick moved his attentions to her earlobe.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Josef."

Mick raised his eyebrows. "Why?" He was curious and slightly jealous as his fangs descended. Beth saw this and smiled, "Hungry?"

He realized he hadn't fed yet, and got to his feet hurriedly. "I'll get something now." Beth knew he wasn't very comfortable drinking blood in front of her, and she was still getting used to it herself. As he rummaged in the refrigerator, he heard her run upstairs. She thought she could get into the shower before Mick was finished feeding and stripped off the shirt, blasting the water. It ran over her body and she allowed herself to remember the last time she was in this shower, when she had taken BC and Mick held her. She closed her eyes and suddenly the water temperature became cooler and Mick was there as in all her fantasies, running his hands over her. She turned; pulling him into a deep kiss as she pressed herself against him, feeling his hardness on her belly. She moaned as he continued touching her, fingers sliding in and out of her wetness, while he sucked her breasts, raising her nipples into hardened points. She could barely stand, but managed to lick and bite his shoulder.

Mick growled, pulling them dripping from the shower and sat down on the closed toilet, positioning Beth over him. She sank onto him with a moan, as he thrust his hips in response. She arched her back pushing her swollen breasts toward him as he took a nipple in his mouth and she saw his eyes blaze crystal. She felt his fangs scraping the delicate skin as he held her hips and plunged into her with abandon. He wanted to make it last but finally gave in, a prisoner to his own excitement. Beth cried out and climaxed, her breathing ragged as she held him to her. He followed her over the edge with a snarl, striking her breast, bucking into her before quieting and licking away the last drops of blood.

He leaned back, feet slipping on the wet floor. Beth looked at Mick's half-lidded eyes and saw they were human again. She kissed his forehead and said huskily, "That's what I call a shower." She smiled brightly at him, and he thought he would never be so happy in his undead life. Beth glanced down at her breasts noting the bites on both, "Now I have matching marks." Mick looked at her beautiful skin, marred by his fangs, "Are you all right? Did I hurt you?" he asked concerned.

Beth sat up sharply, "Don't go there, Mick. I love you and I wanted it."

He wrapped his arms around her, "Oh, baby, I love you so much I just don't want you to feel I'm pressuring you."

"Well you're not," she said decidedly. She lay on his chest, not wanting to move but he noticed her shivering, realizing the cold of the bathroom on her wet hair and body. He stood up, holding her. "Why don't you get back into a hot shower and I'll go make you some coffee." Beth nodded and he kissed her, earning another bright smile.

He found his discarded PJ bottoms and a tee shirt and went to the kitchen to start the coffee. He checked the regular refrigerator to see what Beth brought. He found bread and eggs as well as little boxes of some kind of juice. Beth came downstairs dressed in a pair of shorts and top, to the smell of coffee and a very puzzled Mick.

"What are you doing," she asked as he struggled with the small box.

"I can't figure out how to open this juice-thing."

Beth explained, "You puncture that little hole, and stick in the straw."

"Puncture?" Mick responded, smiling and showing his fangs. He took the carton, and pressed one fang against the indicated spot. Unfortunately, he squeezed the box and juice spurted out, staining his white tee shirt in shades of grape.

Beth starting laughing, not only for the juice, but because Mick made a vampire joke. Not a great one, but it was a start. "I think I'll have to bring regular bottles of juice, since you're having difficulty with a children's drink."

He looked at his shirt ruefully as he wiped himself down, "I guess so."

"I'll just have some coffee."

Beth poured a cup and they moved back to sofa. She sighed in satisfaction as he put his arm around her and she leaned against him. They stayed like that for some time, just happy to be near. Mick loved hearing Beth's heartbeat and breathing, it comforted him like nothing else. Finally, he roused. "Hey, you didn't tell me earlier why you were talking to Josef."

"He offered me a job." Mick looked surprised. Beth explained what she would be doing, and how she thought it would be an exciting and interesting opportunity. "You know I haven't really been very happy at the ADA's."

_And I wasn't happy with you being so close to Talbot_. Mick thought. "I think you'd be perfect for it." He kissed her forehead.

Beth beamed, and they both heard her stomach growl. "Hungry?" Mick repeated back to her mischievously.

"I guess I'd better get something to eat. Actually, I think I'll get going. I have to be up early to turn in my resignation tomorrow. I'll grab something on the way home."

Mick hugged her to him, "It's still early, why don't we order in and have dinner in bed?" He began to kiss her neck and he could scent her arousal.

Beth moaned, "Mick, that's not fair." She could feel herself succumbing to his attentions when Mick's cell phone began ringing insistently. Beth managed to pull away and grab the phone from the coffee table. "Here." She said breathlessly and made her way to the kitchen.

Mick knew it was Josef from the ringtone, but was determined not to be interrupted. He silenced it, but a moment later it was ringing again. "Crap," he said under his breath.

"Josef, you have really lousy timing," he griped.

"I'm interrupting, I hope. Josef snarked. "Did your girl tell you she's soon to be MY girl?"

"Yes, but only for work, so don't get any ideas, Mr. Obvious. Besides," he continued in an undertone, "she's marked so everyone at your place better leave her alone."

"It's about time," Josef replied. "Tell Blondie to let me know when she can start." His voice became serous, "Mick, now that you're back, we have a problem. There's some kind of rogue vamp leaving bodies all over town. The Cleaner is stumped. We're having an update tonight, so get over to my office as soon as you can. Just don't take too long saying goodbye. Josef smirked.

Mick glanced at Beth who was cleaning up the juice and coffee remains. He sighed. "I'll be over soon, Josef." He hung up.

Beth came back over and sat on the sofa arm. "I take it you'll be at Josef's tonight?"

"Yeah, there's a bit of trouble." He stopped when he saw the gleam in her eye. "It's vampire trouble, nothing you can help with." She gave an exaggerated pout and slid off the arm into his lap. "Oh, well. I'll let it go this time, only because I'm starving and need to get ready for tomorrow." She tugged at his stained shirt. "You should probably change; I don't think Josef would appreciate your fashion choice. Call me later, okay?"

"You better go before I drag you back to the shower." He replied as he pulled off the shirt and saw Beth's appreciative glance. Beth grabbed her purse and with a wink, let herself out.

Mick went upstairs, heading for the shower again, knowing the cold water wouldn't do a thing for his raging libido.

xxxxxxxxxx

The offices at Kostan Industries were alight and the corridors busy. Humans worked regular office hours and vampires took over at night, making it one of the few corporations that worked around the clock. Productivity was high, and Josef liked it that way. He was on the phone finishing a deal in Bangkok when he sensed Mick coming into his office.

He swung his chair around and motioned for Mick to get a drink as he hung up. "Nice to see you, Mick." Josef grinned wolfishly. "Looks like you had a heavy night. Finally got a home run, eh? How was it? I want details."

Mick sat across the desk with his drink, "Not happening, Josef." Mick replied good-naturedly. He knew he'd have to take a certain amount of ribbing from Josef, especially after he borrowed the freshies.

"I thought you said you'd owe me."

"Yes, but certain things are off limits."

"You're no fun at all." Josef responded with mock hurt. He looked at his friend and felt contentment—and happiness? If so, it was the first time anything had broken through the self-hatred Mick used to shield himself from the world.

Josef decided not to push it, and asked, "So what do you think of Blondie coming to work for me?"

"I think it will be fine, just watch out she doesn't end up taking over the corporation. She can be pretty ambitious."

"That's why I wanted her. Having her join the company will help the community. She's smart and knows the media." Josef heard others at the door. "It looks like the party's here. He ushered the visitors in. Mick recognized the Cleaner and her assistants, but the others were strangers. He scented the male and realized he was the same one he smelled at Beth's apartment. Mick eyed the male vampire warily. The stranger was old, older than Josef and probably much more powerful.

Josef felt Mick's apprehension, and gave him a reassuring look. "Please let me introduce Mick St. John. Mick, this is Megan Donnelly and her brother Ewan Conley."

Ewan held out his hand and Mick took it, looking into the older vampire's eyes. Mick expected intimidation from such an Elder, but instead saw understanding. "It's nice to meet you, Mick. I've heard that you have been instrumental in keeping the humans from our secret."

Josef gestured toward the conference table. "Let's sit down and go over what we know. Bella, do you want to bring Mick up to speed?"

The Cleaner passed a file to Mick. She outlined what had been happening over the last few weeks with dead women, always drained. "It's been in different areas from Alhambra to Culver City, usually in an alley outside a bar. It appears to be the same vamp who calls. We've put Ryder on it, but the calls are too short. The one we did get was a pay phone at a 7-11 in West Hollywood."

Mick frowned as he skimmed the file. "Have you tried to record the calls and try for voice recognition? Are they the same caller?"

Josef sat up, "No, but we can try. I'll get Ryder on it."

"Was anyone able to scent anything?" Mick asked.

Bella gave a sour look. "No, this guy was smart. He sprayed the area with strong cologne and none of us can get a good vision."

Mick was conscious that Ewan was studying him, and tried to ignore it. "It doesn't sound like the usual rogue, it's too planned. Maybe someone has a grudge against the community, or wants to cause trouble with the humans. If so, it's going to make catching him more difficult." The group nodded glumly. "Let me make some calls and see if we can't get more eyes on the street to put some pressure on this guy."

"I'm offering a reward, maybe that will help." Josef commented. "Let's keep in touch if anything comes up, otherwise we can meet again next week."

Bella and her assistants stood to leave and Megan and Josef joined them, saying goodbyes. Ewan moved to Mick and pulled in his power so he wouldn't scare the younger vampire. "I'm glad to finally meet you; Ms. Turner has told me much about you. She's an unusual human, one worth keeping."

"I know," Mick said stiffly.

Ewan smiled disarmingly. "I'm glad that you and Beth got together. It's what she wanted and I can see you're good for her." He gave Mick a nod. "I hope we see each other again." With that, Ewan turned to collect his sister and leave. The Cleaners followed them out.

After the door closed, Josef poured himself a blood and tonic and sat down heavily in one of the chairs, lost in thought. Mick sat down opposite, frowning. "So, that's the guy Beth was with?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. He's okay."

"I thought you didn't like him." Mick challenged.

"We had a talk the other night". Josef wasn't about to tell him about the strategy to make Mick jealous. _Beth is good for him and I don't want to stir up trouble_. "Ewan won't be having any more dates with Blondie, don't worry. You know all of us could smell her all over you, it's pretty obvious you're together." Josef chuckled.

"As long as he leaves Beth alone, that's all I care about."

"Mick, don't piss him off—or his sister. They're both high up in the Council and we don't need any internal problems right now, we have enough to deal with. I mean it." Josef flashed him a warning look.

"All right." Mick said grudgingly.

"Good." Josef got up. "Time to get back to business. The Tokyo markets should be open soon. I'll get Ryder to work on the Cleaner's phone lines. Let me know if you hear anything on the street."

They walked out, and Josef got on his cell phone calling Asia. Mick got to his car, enjoying the night air. He felt at ease, even with the current crisis. Checking his watch he was happy to see it wasn't too late to call Beth and pulled out his phone. It rang just once when she answered. "Hey," she said sleepily.

"Hey, yourself. Are you in bed? Want some company?" Mick said in the voice that sent shivers down her back.

"Have I ever denied you anything?" she purred back.

"I have to make a couple of calls, but I'll see you soon." Mick hung up and turned the Benz toward Beth's apartment.

TBC

_**Thanks for reading! Meant to have a new character this chapter, but Mick and Josef had to talk. Thanks for staying with me!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks again to all who have alerted / read / reviewed. You are awesome and make my day! **_

Chapter 8

Beth walked into the ADA's office the next morning tired, but happy. She stopped briefly at her desk to put away her things and check messages. Ben Talbot was in his office but she thought she'd wait until he had a cup of coffee before she broke her news. She felt giddy, like there was a fountain bubbling up inside her. _Mick loves me. _She thought. She touched the bite marks on her neck; it made the feeling even more intense. Good thing her hair was long enough to cover and she used concealer. That morning, Mick kept kissing the small punctures and she knew it was to emphasize that she was his. Normally, she hated possessiveness, but with Mick it felt right

Ben came out of his office with a few files, and headed for her desk. "Morning, Beth." He said absently. She could tell his mind was on work. "Here are the evidence lists for the Stanley trial. Could you review them and make sure they match the physical items? Thanks." He turned but Beth stopped him. "Ben, can we talk?"

Once in his office she handed him her resignation letter, explaining about the new job. Ben was surprised, but couldn't say anything when Beth told him the salary and perks. Working for the County didn't come near private industry. He sighed and sat back. "When do you want to leave?"

"It's pretty slow right now, just the Stanley case, so I'd like to leave at the end of the week."

"With the budget being what it is, I hope they'll continue your position. We need an investigator."

Beth was felt bad, but wasn't changing her mind. "I'm sorry; to spring this on you Ben, but the opportunity is too good to pass up."

"I know, and I'm sorry to lose you. Just keep in touch once in a while, will you?" Ben smiled. "Let's see what we can figure out for a replacement."

She wandered back to her cubicle and mentally started to pack up her things. Ben left the office for about an hour and returned with a young woman trailing behind as he came over to her desk.

"Beth, I'd like to introduce you to Sofia Harrison. She's an intern and she can fill in for you temporarily. She's been down in Records for a couple of months now."

Beth shook hands as they said hello. Sofia was part Asian, tall with long dark hair and eyes. She smiled at Beth, "I'm so glad to meet you. I used to watch your Buzzwire reports. Sorry you're leaving. It's for a good reason, I hope."

"Yes, I've taken a position at Kostan Industries."

Sofia's looked surprised and her eyes opened wide for a second before resuming her polite expression.

Ben checked his watch. "Well, I'll leave you ladies to it. Beth, it might be good to get Sofia started on the Stanley file." He went back to his office and shut the door.

Beth said, "Why don't we take an early lunch and I can give you an overview of the job."

Sofia nodded and they made their way out of the building. Just down the street was a small café, mostly empty this early. "So Beth," Sofia started, "how did you land a job with Kostan Industries?"

"It was really easy—my boyfriend is Josef Kostan's best friend. Pure nepotism." She chuckled and Sofia relaxed at her confession.

"Do you know Josef?" Sofia asked over her coffee.

By now Beth realized this must be the paralegal intern assigned to the ADA's office that Josef had mention. "Yes, he told me he knew an intern starting here. I take it you're well acquainted with Josef, too?"

"Well, my mom worked for him a while ago and, um . . ." Sofia looked down, not knowing how much to say.

"She provided him with special services, not necessarily during business hours." Beth said knowingly.

Sofia smiled, relieved. "My mom was a part-time model while she was going to nursing school. She ran into Josef at a party and he recruited her as a donor. He helped pay for her nursing school and later a MBA. She met my dad at a charity benefit; they got married and moved to Houston where I was born." Sofia looked a little sad. "My dad was a fireman and was killed when a department store burned. I was only 5 years old."

Beth nodded. "My dad died when I was young, too. It's tough sometimes."

"We moved back to L.A. after and we were able to buy a house with the insurance money. Josef put me through school, and I have a BA in history, but found I preferred law. He thought the ADA's office would be a good place to start." Sofia said grinning.

"Yeah, that sounds like Josef. You never wanted to be...ah, a donor?"

Sofia wrinkled her nose. "No, because I came to look at Josef as a surrogate father, and it would have been weird."

Beth laughed at the thought of Josef being a father, but after a moment realized that he was an Elder so maybe being a dad wasn't such a stretch.

They discussed her Beth's job and why she was leaving. She found Sofia to be bright and ambitious, and it was also nice to have someone else to talk with about vampires. Sofia picked up on the job quickly and the week sped by. Soon it was Friday. Beth was touched that Ben arranged a small cake and goodbye party for her. She said her farewells and promised to be available if Sofia had any questions. As she walked to her car, she had no regrets just excitement for the future.

Beth and Mick were seeing each other every night, but he was very careful of her health. After their first time, Mick discovered that the fresh bottled blood worked well on his control so he didn't have to drink directly from humans. Beth had all but moved into the loft, and was glad their privacy wouldn't have to be disturbed by a parade of freshies coming and going. She had spoken to Josef several times about her new position, and Josef was going all out on her office. She and Mick stopped by to see it, and Beth was amazed—a window office with a media wall filled with flat screens and 3 computers on her desk. It beat the cubicle at the ADA's all to pieces.

Josef wanted her to start right away, but Ewan requested Beth help him with some research since she knew the Los Angeles area well. They were all concerned about the rogue killer, but Mick was adamant she stay out of the investigation. Beth wanted to help, but Ewan kept her busy most of the time.

There had been another girl found dead and drained by the Cleaners. Bella contacted Mick and asked him to meet her at Josef's office. This time they had a partial palm-print and needed Josef's tech guys to try to get a match.

Mick realized he was supposed to meet Beth shortly. He flipped open his phone. "Hi, baby," he said when she answered. "I have to head over to Josef's office, can I meet you later?"

"What's up?" Beth questioned.

"The Cleaner found some evidence on these rogue murders. We need to get on the computer to follow up."

"Oh, good," Beth smiled. "I'm just driving downtown with Ewan and we're done for the day. We'd love to come."

Ewan smirked in the seat beside her, knowing that Mick probably didn't want either of them there.

"We'll pick you up at your garage in a few. If they don't want me there I'll leave, but you know I can help." Beth said firmly.

"Beth …." Mick knew he was fighting a losing cause. Besides, it might be good to have an Elder of Ewan's standing show up with Beth. Mick had to admit he didn't really mind the guy, and Beth made sure Ewan knew she was only interested in Mick. "Okay, but let's take my car, I don't think you can stuff three people into that tin can of yours," Mick joked. They had a running feud about Beth's little Prius.

"Fine, we'll see you in a few minutes."

Beth drove purposefully through the LA traffic, unaware of a non-descript white van that was two cars behind. The van had been following her on and off for several weeks, but who notices a white van in LA? She pulled into Mick's underground garage and parked next to his Mercedes. As she and Ewan got out of the car, the van pulled up swiftly behind blocking them in, and the side door slid open.

Two men jumped out and Beth spun around quickly as they grabbed her and pushed her toward the van. Ewan immediately vamped out, but before he could do anything, from inside the van came five quiet _phutts,_ and Ewan went down, shot, blood dripping from the wounds.

"Come on, get them in the van, NOW!" said the leader as he put down the empty gun and picked up a small crossbow. Beth was still struggling, trying to scream, even with an arm around her throat. The van driver came around the side and pushed a needle into her leg as the other two held her. Her sight became blurry and her limbs felt like lead as she felt herself leveraged into the darkness of the vehicle.

"Get this one in, too," barked the leader, pointing to Ewan.

At this moment, Mick came out of the elevator, all senses on alert as he smelled blood and Beth. He saw the van and saw three men picking up Ewan. In a second he was over to them, roaring, fangs and eyes blazing. He picked up one man and threw him over Beth's car. As he scented Beth in the van and turned, a wooden arrow pierced his heart and he collapsed in a heap.

The leader still held the small crossbow, and directed the men to put Mick in the back of the van with Ewan and Beth. "Come on you," he yelled at the man Mick had thrown over the car, "Hurry up, we have to get moving."

The thug shook his head; he had enough of fangs and blood. "No way, man. I'm outta here." He took off running up the ramp out of the garage.

"Bill!" One of the other men shouted.

"Never mind him," the leader said, disgusted. "We can handle them ourselves."

"Besides," the van driver commented as they made their way through the streets, "It just means we get his share."

Mick lay in the back of the van, unable to move. Thankfully, he could hear Beth's heartbeat and steady breathing. She was quiet and hoped she hadn't been injured since the only blood he could smell was Ewan's. He tried to move, but the arrow was in too deeply. He could only growl in frustration. He smelled vampire, and it was slightly familiar. The other two were human. He tried to listen to see where they were, but the outside sounds were muffled by the engine noise.

Soon the van stopped and he was hauled down some stairs into a poorly lit room. The two humans dragged him to a wall, careful not to dislodge the arrow and chained him to the wall. The cuffs were silver had burned where they touched his skin. Mick was slumped on his side and couldn't move his head, but heard them drag Ewan and chain him as well. Then they brought in Beth, he could smell her.

"Just lay her down there." The leader said.

"Sure boss. You wanna tie her up or something?"

"No," the oily voice said. "She won't be going anywhere . . . . at least for a while."

The two thugs laughed menacingly. Beth began to stir, and the leader said, "Go on upstairs, boys, we have some important calls to make."

Beth sat up, disoriented, looking around her. The first thing she saw was Mick, shackled to the wall. "Mick," she breathed, and started to crawl toward him.

"Not so fast, Ms. Turner," the leader grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Let me go" she struggled, and the vampire hissed at her, showing his fangs. She gasped in horror and he released her. She stumbled back to the wall and saw Mick was staked.

"Allow me." The vampire moved close to Mick and pulled out the arrow. Mick groaned and lunged toward him, but was brought up short by the silver cuffs. "Who are you?" he roared, vamped out by the pain. Beth huddled next to him.

The vampire in front of him said softly, "You could call me Father, but John will do." He grinned.

Through his rage and pain, Mick finally recognized the vampire who impersonated a priest and turned Donovan Shepard. Mick realized they were in a bad situation and his first thought was protecting Beth. "What do you want? Let her go and we can talk."

John walked away from them, pleased having an audience. "Why would I do that? To answer your question, I want money Mr. St. John. You ruined my means of income and now I have every Cleaner in the country on my tail. Although you didn't figure out I'm the one whose been leaving all the bodies for them to clean up." John chuckled. "Right now I want Ms. Turner to make a call to your good friend Josef Kostan. He has lots of money and I'm sure he won't mind sharing."

"Josef won't bargain for me," Mick growled.

"Yes I know, that's why I invited Ms. Turner to the party. Your Council friend was just a bonus. I'm sure they'll be worth something to your friend." He focused on Beth. "Now, Ms. Turner, it's time to make a call. I have your cell phone here, but don't worry, I've disabled the GPS. You need to call Mr. Kostan and let him know you're my guest."

Beth took the phone with shaking hands and punched the button to Josef's private number. After a few rings he answered. "Beth, have you talked to Mick? He's supposed to be here—"

"Josef," Beth broke in, "Mick's with me. Someone has us and Ewan's been hurt." Beth tried to breathe to keep the panic out of her voice.

"Are you all right?" Josef said, signaling for his staff to record the call.

"Yes, I—" The phone was ripped from her hand.

"Now, Mr. Kostan, shall we do business?"

"Who is this?" Josef's voice was deadly quiet. "They all better be alive."

"Your friends are fine for the moment. But I might get hungry and drain the pretty blond." John took on a threatening tone.

"What do you want?"

"Ten million dollars deposited into my account at Grand Cayman Bank. Since its Sunday night, I'll give you until 6 pm tomorrow. After that, your friends will be dead, although one is barely hanging on now, so you may want to transfer the money sooner than later."

"Give me the bank routing and account number." Josef growled.

"A wise choice, Mr. Kostan." John said smugly. "I'll text them to you. Once I know the money has been deposited, I'll send the location where you can find your friends." His voice became menacing, "This is the only call you'll get. Don't think you can find them." He hung up and turned off the phone.

John turned to Beth, "Thank you for your assistance Ms. Turner. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Mick glared at him. "Do you think we believe you're just going to let us go?"

John strutted around the room for a few moments. "Perceptive, Mr. St. John. No, you're all going to die here. By 6 pm tomorrow I'll be far away, waiting to hear that my money is in the bank. I said you would live until that time, and you will. But at 6:01, my friends upstairs will be coming for Ms. Turner. I told them they had three hours to play with her, and then kill her. I'm sure you'll enjoy listening to what they'll do. Jake is very handy with a knife and likes to use it on women."

Mick snarled, pulling on his chains. John snarled back. "I wish I could be here to see you suffer when they go to work on her."

Beth tried not to cry and curled up as close to Mick as she could. John continued, "I was in the bomb squad in WW I. This building used to be a lumberyard. Lots of old wood. I've put incendiary mines in strategic places with a timer and by 10 pm, the place will go up. They might find Ms. Turner's body, but you and your friend there will just be ash." He looked at Beth with crystal eyes and fangs. "Too bad I promised the boys, I'd love to drink you right now. But I'll have them dump what's left of your body back here for St. John to see before he dies." His face resumed its human form and he strode toward the door, slamming it. The lights went out and it was quiet.

Mick pulled Beth as close to him as his shackles would allow, ignoring the silver burning. She was trembling, "Mick, what can we do?"

"We'll be fine, sweetheart," he kissed her hair, the smell calming him. "Josef will find us, don't worry. He's got the best security and tech network in the country."

"Are you sure? She waivered.

"Of course, he said confidently. "He'll get us out. Lie against me, and try to get some sleep now." Beth snuggled down and soon was asleep in his comforting arms.

Mick stared into the darkness. _Come on brother, don't let me down._

TBC

_**Sorry to end here, the next chapter is half done, so I'll try to post asap. Thanks for all your encouragement!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Again, thanks to everyone who has read and/or commented. I really appreciate you! On with the story~~~**_

Chapter 9

When he got Beth's call, Josef immediately locked down the office, moving his base of operations to his house where there was more room. Now the house was an armed camp. Security was tight and everyone was on full alert. Logan and Ryder had been pressed into service, moving their computer equipment into several empty rooms. Josef thought about sending the humans away, but figured they could be better protected where they were.

Ryder and Logan immediately hacked into Mick's security cameras and found there were none in the parking garage. Mick owned the building and didn't want any possible vampire action to be seen by accident. There were cameras on the outside driveways and Josef had Ryder focused on those. All they showed were Beth's car driving in and a white van leaving. Ryder ran the plates, but they were stolen—a dead end.

He sent his best vamp security guard over to the garage to sniff out what happened. The guard reported back, having seen the abduction and the van drive off. The thugs had their faces covered with masks, and didn't say much. The guard also detected the faint smell of a different vampire, but it didn't recognize it.

Bella marched into Josef's home office looking grim. "Anything new, Josef?"

He scrubbed his hand across his face. "Nothing. We were able to follow the van on street cameras for a few miles, but it left the main streets and moved into alleys. The best guess is they headed toward the warehouse district, but impossible to tell where. My guy saw that Mick was staked and Ewan was shot several times, probably with silver." Josef looked at her. "What do you have?"

"We cross-checked the ransom call with the calls we've been getting from the rogue. Logan thought they sounded similar. It's the same voice. Whoever did this has been around L.A. for a while. We have all available personnel patrolling the streets. It's going to be hard to find just one vehicle."

Josef growled in frustration. "We have to find them. I don't trust this psycho to let them go once the ransom is paid." He turned to Bella. "Put the word out. I want every vampire in the city to be looking for the van, or anything suspicious. This vamp has to feed and has to leave a trail of some kind. Offer a million dollars to anyone who knows anything. I'll put off paying the ransom as late as possible."

Bella raised her eyebrows. "A million, Josef?"

"Yes, dammit. No one harms anyone under my protection. A Council representative is missing, along with an employee and my friend. Our secret is in jeopardy and I can't allow this to go on. I want him staked with his head on a platter." Josef growled.

Bella sympathized with his frustration. She liked Mick and as a cleaner it was her mission to keep the vampire secret. Now some crazy rogue was endangering them all. _If I find him first, he'll wish he'd never been sired._

xxxxxxxxxx

Beth woke in Mick's arms and felt his head laying on hers. She sighed, thinking how wonderful it felt. Then she remembered the night and sat up with a start of fear. Mick held her. "Its okay, Beth, you're with me." She took a breath and stared at him as he gave her a tired smile. She kissed his stubbly cheek then looked around the room where they were imprisoned. Small windows at the top of the walls let in some light. It was day and she looked at her watch, grateful the kidnappers hadn't taken it. "It's 9 am, Mick." He moved so she could sit up more easily and winced from the silver cuffs and heavy silver chains.

Beth grabbed his hands. "Mick, you're all burned!" She tried to pull his shirt sleeves down under the cuffs, but they were too short. "Looks like I wore the wrong thing for a kidnapping." He joked weakly.

Seeing how much pain he was in hurt her too. She took off the leather jacket she was wearing. The lining was thin material and soon she was ripping it into strips, carefully wrapping the silver cuffs so they didn't rub the burned skin on Mick's arms. He smiled gratefully, "That helps."

They both took a better look at their surroundings. Beth saw Ewan and started to move toward him, when Mick said urgently, "Beth, no. Ewan's been shot with silver, I can smell it. He's going to need blood and won't be able to stop himself."

"But I have to see if he's still alive." She said in anguish.

"No, Beth." Mick was firm. "Why don't you try to find anything here we can use to pry these chains from the wall. It looks like they only planned for the two of us, so they didn't mean for you to be free."

She nodded, and got up to explore. _If only she had her picklocks_. She was sure she could open Mick's cuffs. They took her purse and she didn't even have a bobby pin. Beth went to check the door. It looked newly installed and was metal with no handle or hinges on the inside. Moving around the room, there were a few empty cardboard boxes, but no tools or anything that could be used to free Mick and Ewan. She looked in several smaller rooms off to the side but Beth found nothing but a dripping pipe in a broken utility sink. It was rusty, but she was able to get a couple of mouthfuls of water.

When she got back to the main room, Mick's head was down and he looked ill. Beth went to him and took his hand. "Mick, you're way too hot. How long since you fed?" She noticed the burns on his arms hadn't healed and the hole in his chest was smaller but still open.

"I'll be all right. Did you find anything?" He said hopefully.

She shook her head. "Nothing I can use. I can't reach the windows, they're too high. Mick, you need to feed." She pulled up her sleeve. "Here. I mean it." She put her wrist in front of his face, remembering how she had to force him in the dingy motel bathroom. This time he didn't argue and took her arm gently. His face changed, but instead of hiding, he looked at her with silvered eyes full of love before he licked and bit down. Beth felt the connection immediately, and poured out all her feelings so he would taste it. Mick only drank for a minute or two and she didn't want him to stop. He licked her arm and she kissed his cheek. "I love you," she whispered. Mick kissed the inside of her wrist. "I love you too, Beth." She watched as the welts on his arms healed and the stake wound disappeared.

Now she scooted across the floor to Ewan. His restraints looked like steel, not silver. He didn't move so Beth didn't know if he was truly dead or just unconscious.

"Beth," Mick said sharply. He tried to reach her but was stopped by his chains. "Don't go near him."

"He needs blood, too." She lifted Ewan's head and as soon as she put her wrist near his mouth, he responded. His fangs elongated and there was recognition in his icy eyes. "Beth, leave me." He gasped, "I'm not going to make it . . . too much silver . . . too weak." As Beth moved him she could see the damage—four, no five wounds and it made her furious. She couldn't fight back when Coraline had taken her; it was a different story now. She wouldn't let those bastards win. "You'll make it, just take some blood."

Ewan was too weak to protest and found the punctures. He drank while Mick watched anxiously. "That's enough, Beth." She drew her arm away and Ewan seemed to have a bit more color.

"Did that help?" Beth asked. The bite hadn't been terrible but she could tell he was suffering.

"Yes," he answered, his voice steadier.

"Can you move? Your chains aren't silver. If you could get free, we could work on Mick."

Ewan attempted to get up but his limbs wouldn't respond. Beth tried to help but he was too heavy and he fell in a heap. "I'm sorry, Beth . . . silver is poisoning me; don't have strength to move . . . so sorry . . ." he whispered and closed his eyes. Beth laid his head down again and Ewan was still. He had fallen back into that motionless vampire sleep.

Mick was bitterly disappointed. He had hoped the older vampire would be able to break his shackles and help them. He was confident at first, but with every minute that passed Mick was getting more worried that Josef wouldn't find them. He hid his thoughts from Beth, but he could see she was thinking the same thing. She was wandering through the basement and he knew she was trying to figure anything that would help them escape.

"Come sit with me, baby." Mick said and Beth came over and cuddled next to him. He had just enough give on the chain to put his arm around her. She knew her body heat would add to his warmth, but she needed to feel him close. She glanced at Ewan, who had not moved. "Mick, why is Ewan so sick? I thought older vampires had more stamina and healing power."

He sighed, "It's the silver. It leaches poison into our systems. When we get too much we shut down. You get to a certain point and you can't come back." He thought of Lola's victims in the vats of silver solution who couldn't be saved.

Mick's hearing picked up a noise coming from outside the door. Keys jingled and the door swung open revealing two thugs. One had lighter hair and the other was dark with a pock-marked face. They sauntered over to the captives, smiling evilly.

"Just wanted to see how you were likin' your room." The tall one said smugly. The dark one pulled out a switchblade and flicked it open, eyeing Beth hungrily. Mick knew this was a chance to get out of this mess. He squeezed Beth's shoulder signaling for her to be still.

"You guys want to make some big money? You let us go and I'll make sure you're set up for life. How does a million sound?" Mick tried to keep the desperation out of his voice.

The dark thug looked at his buddy uncertainly. "Whaddaya think Dave? It's alotta money."

"Forget it Jake. We let him go and he'll hunt us down."

Mick responded, "I promise I won't look for you, or harm you in any way." Mick could keep that promise, but he knew Josef wouldn't be so forgiving. "I just want to get my friend some help and get out of here. I'm not looking for revenge."

Jake seemed like he was wavering, but Dave said, "Yeah, well nice try. The boss already paid us half our money and it's plenty. He would know if we let you go, and then _he _would come after us. I seen what he did to a dude that crossed him—he ripped his throat out." Dave shook his head. "Money's no good if you're dead. You vampers are mean sons-of-bitches. Besides," he nudged Jake, "then we wouldn't get to have fun with the pretty lady." Dave moved closer to Beth and she cowered into Mick.

"Leave her alone!" Mick vamped out, snarling. He held her protectively and the two thugs sniggered.

"I know you wanna get a piece of that." Dave said to Jake.

"Yeah, but how are we gonna get her away from him?"

Dave pulled out a semi-automatic handgun. "We just shoot him in the head with silver."

"NO!" Beth cried.

"You see, she wants to cooperate. Okay, darlin', you come with us and we won't shoot your boyfriend. Then you all get to live—at least a little while longer."

"Let's take her now, Dave."

"No, we gotta do what the boss said. He said wait until 6. After that, he's gonna put the rest of our money in the bank and we can take off to Tijuana. C'mon, we got a couple bottles of tequila upstairs waitin' for us."

Mick was still vamped out, and said in a flat voice, "You're making a mistake. If we die, you'll never be safe; my friends will come after you."

"They don't know us, don't know who we are. This whole place with be blown to hell by tomorrow." He waved the gun in Mick's direction. "Remember honey, when I get back you come with me nicely and I don't have to shoot him." The two walked out the door, slamming and locking it behind them.

Beth turned her head into Mick's chest put her arms around him and cried as he held her. She didn't want to die, she wanted to live and be with Mick. He couldn't protect her now; they could only hope Josef would find them in time.

TBC

_**Sorry I had to stop here; it was the best place for the story. Things couldn't get worse, could they? Will Josef find them?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks for all your support! I wanted to get this posted so we can see what happens with our captured trio. Hope you enjoy~~~~**_

Chapter 10

Late afternoon sun was streaming through the high windows in the basement prison. Mick had a small flicker of hope that Josef would find them, but it was dimming as each minute passed. Since he'd become a vampire, time was a plentiful commodity with a never-ending horizon. Now he was faced with a ticking clock, measuring the moments of Beth's life. He had failed her; she was only in this situation because of him. He watched her pacing and checking her watch every few minutes. He could feel her anxiety and fear.

He grabbed at his chains, covering the silver with a piece of cloth from Beth's coat and pulled as hard as he could. He couldn't get a grip as the cloth slipped and he snarled with frustration. He threw away the protective covering and wrenched at them with bare hands, burning himself.

She saw what he was doing and kneeled in front of him. "Mick, don't hurt yourself." She took his scalded hands in hers. "I don't think Josef is going to find us. It's after 4:00 now." She looked over at Ewan. "He needs help, he might already be gone."

"They came after you because of me. And now I can't do anything to stop them." His voice was ragged with emotion.

"I don't blame you, but you have to listen to what I'm going to say." Beth took a deep breath and leaned toward him. "I want you to turn me."

Mick looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Beth, you don't know what you're saying."

"Yes, I do. When that bastard comes back, I'll be a vampire, and I can kill him. I'll find the keys and we can get the other guy."

Mick closed his eyes. _No, this was so wrong_. "Beth, you have no idea what you're asking. This is forever, even if we do get out of here, you'll always be a vampire. There's no going back."

She sat back on her heels. "I know that." she said impatiently. "I've thought about nothing else for the last 3 hours. But if it's a choice of us dying and me turning, I'll take the turning. I don't hate what you are, Mick, and I don't hate what I'll become."

"Beth, this is madness." He had to make her understand. "A million things could go wrong and you could die anyway."

"But a million things could go right, and I want that chance." Beth said determinedly. "I want the chance to have a life and be with you."

"It's not a life, Beth, it's a curse and it's something I don't want you to suffer."

"Do you want me to suffer what those two scumbags upstairs will do to me? Do you want to hear them rape and kill me?"

"Maybe you can get away." He said desperately.

Beth snorted. "They're both stronger than me, and armed. What chance do I have? I want to do this. Unless," she faltered, "unless you don't want to be with me as a vampire." That was something she hadn't considered. Did Mick only want her because she was human?

Mick felt her heartbreak as she spoke. "No sweetheart, that's not it. We've never talked about it. I hate that you're being forced into a decision." He pulled her to him and spoke softly. "I thought we'd just go on for a while and not have to think about that part of our future. I'm afraid of what will happen. There are so many variables with a turning."

"I'm afraid too, but I love you and trust you." Mick held her to him and they didn't speak for a few moments, both lost in their own thoughts. He couldn't believe he was considering something that two days ago would have never crossed his mind. But their world had shrunk to the confines of this room and the unthinkable now became possible.

"Beth, even if we did this, you won't be in control. Your senses will be in overdrive and the bloodlust will take over, you could go feral and it would be easy to kill you."

She sat up, "Then you have to talk to me, Mick—talk me through it. Keep telling me what to do. I'll listen to you and do what you tell me. Please, Mick. I can't just let them take me and kill you and Ewan, not when we have this chance."

Mick looked at her and thought of all the things he loved about her—her stubbornness when she wouldn't wait in the car, her smile that lightened his heart, and how she ate Chinese food. All that was human about her would be gone. But he knew he'd love her no matter what. In the face of her determination, he felt his objections melt.

"If you're sure . . ."

"Mick," she said kissing him softly, "I've been sure for a while now. There's no way I could ever leave you."

He felt all her love and trust wash over him. This would work, it had to. "I'm not an expert on turnings, but I've heard enough over the years that I think I can prepare you for what will happen." Beth was all attention he spoke. "First, I'll take your blood—"

"No," Beth interjected. "First I'll feed Ewan as much as I can, then you can finish." She looked at him anxiously, "Will that be okay? It might help him."

"All right, just stop when I tell you. You need to be close to me so I can monitor your heartbeat. When you get to a certain point, I'll feed you my blood and then the transformation begins."

"What will happen? Will it hurt?"

"You'll feel like you're slipping away and you'll be disoriented. While the virus forms in your system, you'll lose consciousness. I don't know how long that may take, so you're in danger if they come for you. If you wake too soon, you'll be hungry and the bloodlust will be harder to control. I can feed you my blood, but it won't satisfy for long."

Beth's eyes were wide, and she knew it was hard for him to tell her these things. "Don't worry, Mick, it will be fine. Once it's done, and we hear him coming I can hide behind the door and jump him."

Mick shook his head. "No, he might expect that and be prepared. It would be better if you just lie on the floor and pretend to be asleep. When he gets close I'll tell you and you grab him by the throat and squeeze until I tell you to stop." She nodded at him firmly. "Once he's down you get the keys and I'll take care of the other guy upstairs."

"What if they both come down together?"

"Then you'll have to kill the first one quickly and go for the second." Beth looked scared, and he said, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," she said resolutely. "It's the only way. We'll just handle it when it happens. Keep talking to me no matter what, okay?" She glanced at her watch. "It's getting late."

"Beth. . ." He looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"I'm ready," she breathed, echoing the last words in Sarah Whitley's diary. She moved over to Ewan and held her wrist to his mouth. Ewan didn't open his eyes, but he smelled her blood and struck at her wrist. The bite was stinging and she knew it was because he was so ill. He drank for several minutes and Mick watched her vital signs closely. As she began to feel woozy, he told her to stop. She crawled to Mick slowly and he took her in his arms, and felt her humanity for the last time. He nuzzled her and brushed the hair from her neck. Her heartbeat was weak but steady and he knew he had to hurry. He whispered, "I love you Beth and I always will." She hugged him tighter and he allowed the vampire out, biting down and drinking deeply. Her blood filled his senses and he was overcome but had to steel himself not to become lost—he had to find the right time to stop and feed her. Her hold on him loosened and her head lolled back, eyes closed. He pushed aside the manacle and ripped his wrist, holding it to her mouth. Blood dripped onto her chin but almost immediately she began to lick and draw from the wound. After a minute she stopped and Mick felt relief as she laid back, her mouth slightly open showing delicate fangs. He watched her sleep, hoping she wouldn't hate him for what he'd done.

Time passed, and he pulled Beth's sleeve to see her watch. It was almost 6:00 and Beth was still unconscious. She had to wake up; he needed to make sure she was all right. Josef said Sarah took his blood but never woke. "Beth, baby, wake up." He shook her slightly. "Beth, look at me." He growled.

Beth opened her crystal eyes, and Mick was relieved. Her brain was foggy and she wasn't sure what had happened. Everything was too bright and the smell was horrible. She scrunched her eyes shut and buried her face in Mick's shirt. His scent was safe and comforting. She didn't want to wake up or move, but Mick kept insisting.

"Okay, I'm awake." she grumbled. She found her fangs with her tongue and drew blood. "Ow," she said, looking up at Mick. Her eyes flashed back and forth from silver to human blue. "It worked? Am I?"

"Yes, sweetheart, you're with me now." He kissed her forehead.

"I'm so tired, am I supposed to feel like this?"

"It's normal, I think. Do you feel hungry?" He was still afraid of the bloodlust. When Coraline turned him, his had been out of control.

"No, I'm just dizzy and want to sleep." She nestled back against the safe smell of his shirt.

Then Mick heard the laughter of the men upstairs and footsteps on the stairs, but only one human. "Beth," he said urgently, "you have to get up. He's coming—he's coming now." Mick shook her and pushed her up. "Get over there and lie down on the floor. Take off your jacket so your arms won't be confined." Beth crawled across the floor, obeying Mick's instructions. "Put your jacket over you like a blanket and cover your face so he won't see your eyes. Remember what we talked about. Stay very still until I tell you."

Beth lay there more aware now, feeling all her senses. It was incredible, the damp hardness of the concrete floor and she was overcome by the smell. She'd always been sensitive to odors, now she wondered if she'd ever be able to wear perfume again. She could hear more, too. She heard the steps of the man coming for her and she growled.

Mick heard her. "No, Beth," he said in the vampire undertone. "Be quiet. You'll smell him and hear his heartbeats. It will overwhelm you if you let it. Just concentrate on my voice. You must stay still until I tell you. Then reach up with both hands and grab his neck and squeeze hard until I say stop."

They heard the keys in the door, and Mick kept his head down, looking through his long hair to keep track of the thug.

The man looked briefly at Mick, pleased he wasn't protecting the girl. "Hey, honey, are you ready for us?" He walked somewhat unsteadily, and Mick could smell the tequila. "C'mon, get up; we got some partyin' to do."

Mick kept reassuring her, and Beth stayed still. The thug leaned over her, Mick said "NOW." With a snarl she came out from under her coat, and seized his neck with both hands, squeezing tight. She saw the shocked look on his face, but in a moment his neck gave way and he collapsed on her. She could smell his blood and suddenly, she was at his throat, ripping at his shirt. She whimpered in frustration—dead men don't bleed.

"Beth, stop. Stop." He said again when she continued her frenzied attack. "Beth, you have to get the keys, remember? The keys, Beth."

Mick's voice finally registered and she stopped. Keys yes, Mick wanted the keys. _Look in his jacket pocket_. She reached in and found them, taking them to Mick. In a few moments, he had freed himself and Ewan from the shackles. He whispered to "Beth, I have to go get the other one." Mick could see Beth was still foggy, and hoped he was getting through to her. He started to leave, when Beth was on him like a shot, clinging to him. "Beth, stay here, take care of Ewan. He needs you."

Beth looked uncertainly at Ewan, then nodded and went to him. Mick was up the stairs in a flash. He followed the heartbeat and found the other thug high with a needle in his arm. Mick killed him, disgusted that the thug's blood was poisoned for his fledgling and sick vampire. He explored briefly, but there were no other humans in the building. He found a cell phone laying on a desk and made sure it was working before heading back down the stairs. Beth had dragged Ewan across the room and was crouched down with him by the door.

"We're going now, sweetheart." Mick said after lifting Ewan onto his shoulder. "Stay close and we'll be home soon."

They quickly moved out of the building. Twilight was deepening and it was dark in the alleys. Mick shifted Ewan on his shoulder and pulled Beth closer to his side. She had her head pressed into him, whimpering with fear and hunger. He knew she was on sensory overload, but he had to get them as far from the building as he could before they could stop. After a couple of blocks, he halted behind a dumpster and took out the cell phone he'd picked up. He dialed the Cleaners, knowing they would have transportation and blood.

"Name and location."

"This is Mick St. John." He heard the buzz of voices on the other end.

"St. John, we've been looking for you, give me your location."

"I don't know, can you pick it up off this phone?" He head keyboard clicks, then the voice came back. "Negative. You're calling on a disposable. Can you give me a reference point?"

Mick looked around the dumpster. "I see a building that says Robinson Bricks. We're in the alley across the street. Does that help?"

More clicking and the voice came back. "Yeah, we've got you. A van is rolling now."

"Bring lots of blood," he said urgently. "I've got a very sick vamp and a new turn."

"Right. Stay where you are, we'll find you. Leave this line open until we get there."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In an exclusive vampire hotel in Chicago, John Murray turned on his computer. He had planted a camera in the room where Beth turner was to be tortured and killed. As he relaxed with a glass of expensive single malt, he expected to see the completion of his revenge. He sat up sharply as he saw a brief movement, then Jake, dead on the floor. A few moments later, he saw St. John and the other two exit the building.

_Shit, I can't believe he got away. He knows what I look like now. Damn, I have to get out of the country._ He quickly got on the phone and made a call, then a reservation to Montreal. From there he could get to Europe. He knew some powerful vamps there. After all, he still had the money from Kostan and with money you could do anything. St. John would still pay; he'd make sure of that.

TBC

_**I know some don't think Beth should be turned, but I've always thought she'd make a great vampire. This isn't the end of the story at all, so stay with me for a bumpy ride!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed. I am so happy you are enjoying the story! Now, what kind of sire will Mick be? A hint: this chapter is rated M.**_

Chapter 11

Mick heard the vans pull up, one in the street and one in the alley. Annie, the assistant Cleaner came up to him. "What have we got?" She asked brusquely. Mick touched Ewan's shoulder. "He was shot with silver about 20 hours ago." She signaled her minions to pick up Ewan and he was taken to the back of one of the vans.

Mick and Annie moved out into the street. "That's the building, there are two dead. Be careful, the vamp said he had mined it with incendiary bombs on a timer to go off tonight."

Annie spoke into her headpiece and listened before looking at him again. "We're doing a sweep and then wait to see if the place blows. If not, then we'll help it along a little." She grinned. "You said a new turn. You had to turn your human?" Beth was still plastered to his side, his arms around her.

"Yes, can we get her some blood? She's on the edge now." Mick was surprised at the bond he felt with Beth. It went beyond love or protectiveness; it was a connection he could feel at all levels. It was so much more than what he'd felt with Coraline or even when Josef re-turned him. Maybe because now _he _was the sire.

"Get in the van." Annie said. Mick picked up Beth and sat her on his lap. A blood bag was pressed into his hands. He opened it and gave Beth the tube she drank avidly, and finished it quickly. Mick felt she was still not as awake as he would like.

"Is this normal for a new turn? She's pretty groggy still."

Annie gave him a bag and Mick drank. "I don't know. It looks like you had a rough time, so it could be that. We're going to be at Josef's soon. Bella will be there and they may know more about it."

Mick finished his blood and turned his attention back to Beth while Annie made more calls. When she was done she said, "Tell me what happened. I need intell if we're going to catch this rogue."

Mick finished his blood and held Beth while she slipped back into sleep. He told Annie about the kidnapping and gave a description of the vampire responsible. Annie relayed the information and they finally reached Josef's mansion. The Cleaners hustled Ewan into the house on a stretcher, and Mick followed, carrying Beth in his arms. There was activity everywhere as Bella directed what to do with Ewan. Megan came rushing out of the back of the house and followed her brother into a makeshift operating room.

Mick finally got Josef's attention. "She needs a freezer. She's had blood but she seems to be sleeping a lot, is that normal?"

Josef took Beth's hand and she looked at him with crystal eyes and fangs. "Hey, Jo'zuf," she said not used to talking with her new canines.

"Hello, beautiful." Josef smiled back and kissed her hand. A frown from Mick amused him. "You get some rest and we'll talk soon." Beth closed her eyes, lying back on Mick's shoulder.

"Don't worry," Josef said softly. "Every turn is different. Get her settled in the freezer and come back down so we can regroup. Your room is third door on the left at the top of the stairs. It has a double-wide freezer and the fridge has been stocked. We're getting you both some clothes, but in the meantime there are robes in the bathroom."

Mick nodded and sped up the stairs. He wanted to have Beth shower to get the smell of the basement off her, but figured she needed the cold more. Taking off her shoes, he laid her in the freezer, not bothering to undress her. He watched her for a few minutes, still not believing the magnitude of what had happened.

He went back down to Josef's study and poured himself a liberal drink. Josef came in and also went to the bar. Sitting down he said, "Mick, my man, you look like shit. Annie told be some of it, fill in the blanks for me."

Mick sighed. For the second time that night, he told of the abduction, the renegade priest and Beth's sacrifice. "I can't believe I turned her and took away her life forever." Mick put his head in his hands. "How can I face her now?" He said in despair.

Josef had remained quiet through the narrative. "Well, it's obvious you're not up to being a sire." he said coldly. "As Elder, it's my responsibility to make sure newborns are given the best chance. Beth will be a valued member of the tribe and I won't let you ruin her. I know several vamps that could foster a fledgling. Oh, you'll have to be around for the first few weeks, but after that you can go back to your loft and feel guilty in peace."

Mick looked at him to see if he was joking, but Josef remained serious as he moved to the bar for another drink. Mick was on him in a flash, grabbing him by the throat, growling.

"She's mine." Mick snarled. "Don't touch her." Mick had vamped out, but Josef kept his human face and merely said, "Are you done?" Embarrassed, Mick released him and Josef calmly adjusted his tie. "Then I suggest you quit acting like a fool and concentrate on Beth. The turning was her choice. You know she's going to feel everything you do. That's probably why she's still sleeping, she's got emotional overload from you."

Mick sat back down heavily. "I never expected anything like this to happen. I'm not sure I know what to do."

"Just do your best. You've got a lot of friends and we can help." He clapped Mick on the shoulder as he got them both another drink.

Mick knew Josef was right. He had to put aside his doubts and do the best he could for Beth. He loved her with everything he was, and that included the vampire. He threw back his drink in one gulp and looked at Josef.

"Tell me, did you know where we were? Were you going to find us?"

Josef shook his head. "We tried. We had eyes on the street and the whole vamp community was looking. We found out the van they used was abandoned yesterday, and the humans impounded it. One of the Cleaners snuck in to see if there were any clues, but it had been wiped. Hell, I even offered a million dollar reward, but we came up empty."

Mick nodded slowly. Beth had been right, there was no rescue coming. She took the only option available and now he had to see she never regretted it.

"You still look like shit, why don't you get some freezer time? I'll deal with everything here."

"Thanks, Josef." Mick paused in the doorway. "A million bucks, huh?"

Josef almost choked on his drink. "Yeah, well you know I'm very fond of Beth."

Mick chuckled as he made his way back upstairs.

xxxxxxxxxx

At twilight Mick popped the lid of the freezer, getting up carefully so as not to wake Beth. She had been sleeping peacefully but she needed to feed soon. He grabbed a quick shower and found clothes that had been left in the room. There was also a note that Josef wanted to see them as soon as Beth woke. Mick looked down at her through the cold glass. She looked like an angel lying there with a dusting of diamond-like frost and the thought came to him: _I'm not alone anymore_.

As he was dressing he felt her stir. He opened the top and leaned over. "Beth, wake up. Time to eat." He was rewarded by seeing her blink a few times and smile. "Mick," she said huskily. She put her arms around his neck and he lifted her out. She looked around and realized she had been in a freezer. "Wow," she said wide-eyed. "I wasn't dreaming? I'm really a vampire? We got out of the room? Are you all right?"

Mick grinned. Here was the same Beth with a million questions. "All in good time. Here, drink this." He turned and gave her a glass.

"Is this . . ."

"Yes, it will help. Go ahead."

Beth sniffed warily. When she begged Mick to turn her, she knew there would be adjustments. Her mind was ready; it was her emotions that were giving her trouble. She closed her eyes and drank. Surprisingly it wasn't bad, and it satisfied the cravings she was feeling.

When she opened her eyes, Mick was watching her intently. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I was just making sure you had enough. But you need to get changed so we can talk to Josef."

Beth looked at her crumpled clothes, the same ones she was wearing when they were kidnapped. "Ewww. Guess I do need a shower." She inhaled deeply and Mick's scent seemed to do something to her. She looked at his open shirt with half- lidded eyes full of desire and put her hand on his bare chest. "Care to join me?" She purred. He was always sexy, now he filled her senses. How had she missed those gorgeous eyelashes?

Mick backed away_. Uh-oh. Fledgling sex drive is kicking in_. He knew he had to resist because if they didn't show up soon, Josef would come looking for them. He gave her his lopsided smile, "I'll take a rain check, baby. Get your cute self showered and dressed before Josef drags us out of here."

"Are you sure?" Stripping off the clothes on the way to the bathroom, she gave Mick a sultry look over her shoulder before closing the door. Mick stifled a groan. It was going to be a long night.

When she was ready they made their way downstairs. Beth was awed by her new awareness. All her senses were enhanced and it made her somewhat dizzy. She held onto Mick's arm and they went to Josef's library. He was there opening a bottle of champagne and turned to greet them. She was used to Mick's scent, but Josef's was different, older, and more powerful.

"Ah, here's the newest member of the tribe." He grinned and pressed a glass of bubbly into Beth's hands as he gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek. Mick growled, but Josef waived him off. "Down killer," he smirked.

Mick let Beth to a sofa. "I don't think this is the time to celebrate."

"Why not? You're sitting here instead of a heap of ash, and Ewan is going to be fine."

"Oh, Ewan, I'm afraid I forgot about him." Beth said shamefaced.

"Natural under the circumstances, Blondie. They were able to get the silver out and transfuse him. At his age, he should recover fully after a few days in the freezer."

At that point, Megan came into the room. Josef provided her with a flute of champagne and they all looked at Beth. "To our newest family member." They toasted and Beth ducked her head in embarrassment. Mick looked at her fondly and kissed her cheek. He took her hand and she leaned against him.

Beth looked at Megan, "How is Ewan? Josef said he'd be okay."

"Yes," Megan smiled brightly. "He'll be fine. Thank you for what you did for him. The Cleaner said if you hadn't fed him he wouldn't have made it." Her eyes misted up. "We've been together so long; I don't know how I would have gone on without him."

Beth could feel her relief and gratitude. Mick squeezed her hand and she replied, "I'm glad it worked out."

Megan looked at Mick and Beth holding hands and was touched by their bond, but it felt like more than just the sire/childe relationship. She now realized what Ewan saw in the former human. "I've contacted the Council to report this incident, and let them know what you did. The Council was impressed and has granted you an Indulgence."

Mick and Beth looked puzzled and Josef was surprised. "They haven't given an Indulgence in what, about 100 years?" Josef said.

"What is it?" Mick asked.

"It's like a 'get out of jail free' card. The Council is bound to grant you any request or favor you ask. It's quite an honor; they don't give them out very often. Hang onto it; you may need it in a century or so." Josef smirked.

Beth shook her head. She still wasn't used to the forever that stretched before her. "Thank you, Megan. It was very nice of you". She closed her eyes, remembering the basement and the fear she had for all of them. She swayed a little in her seat and Mick instantly felt her distress. Josef poured a glass of blood, replacing the champagne. Beth didn't hesitate, but drank it down, feeling better instantly. Mick was proud that she was adapting so well.

Josef said, "Just so you won't worry, all the humans have moved off-site. They're at my house in Santa Monica. It's not as big, but the girls love the beach. We'll have fresh donations sent over daily until our newbie can be around humans. Megan and Ewan will stay until he recovers."

The door to the library opened and Bella came in, her heels clicking on the marble floor. Dressed in her usual black leather, Beth thought she smelled about as old as Josef. Bella nodded at the group, but addressed Josef.

"We watched the building and a little after 10 pm last night it exploded. The humans showed up and we left. They won't find anything, my team cleaned it." She turned to Mick. "We're checking on anyone named John flying out of LAX during that time period. Logan and Rider are on it. We can't do anything about private planes or trains. Rider has some new facial identification software so you can help them create a picture of this guy. I'll circulate it to the local Cleaners if we figure out where he's gone."

"I want him when you find him." Mick growled. Beth growled as well, to her surprise. Mick chuckled. "My tiger," he said, kissing her cheek and sensing her fatigue. "I think it's time that Beth get some rest, this is her first day and I don't want her to overdo."

Josef looked approvingly at Mick, who seemed to be taking their little talk seriously. _Blondie's going to be good for him—and keep him constantly challenged,_ Josef thought. He spared a moment's envy for the closeness his friend had with Beth. He thrust it down, Josef Kostan didn't do regret.

Mick guided Beth out of the room toward the stairs. "Mick, I'm really not that tired, it's more like an emotional reaction or something."

"I think I know best what you need." he said with a soothing tone.

Beth narrowed her eyes. He really wasn't going to pull that macho stuff, was he? She knew she had much to learn and was willing to take direction, but she was damned if she was going to be patronized. A thought struck her, and she put on a docile face. "All right, Mick."

Any other time, he would have recognized the warning inherent in Beth's behavior, but now he was congratulating himself on his new role as sire. As they approached the main staircase she stopped short and leaped to the top of the stairs. She had no idea if it would work and was pleased when she landed on her feet with only a small wobble. Beth turned to Mick at the bottom, who was staring at her open-mouthed. "Guess I'm not a tired as you thought," she smiled wickedly. "Catch me if you can." she said softly, knowing he would hear. Then she took off down the hall. Her speed surprised her, she seemed to be flying. She had didn't know where she was going, but she was determined to show Mick she didn't need a leash.

Mick shook himself and then followed, leaping up the staircase. He scented her, and her running brought out the predator in him. His face changed as he chased his woman. He was almost on her then he pounced and slammed her into the wall, fangs scratching as he took her lips. She writhed against him and he snarled into her mouth. She moaned and he stopped for a moment before remembering Beth was no longer human and couldn't be hurt. She felt him hesitate and pulled apart his shirt, buttons flying, biting his shoulder. He roared in response and she pulled him down to her mouth, puncturing her tongue and mixing their blood in the kiss. She reached between them to stroke his hardened length and he threw his head back in pleasure. He managed to open a door nearby and they fell into an empty bedroom. Beth scrambled up and continued to back away from Mick, but he out flanked her and pushed her onto the bed. In a moment her shirt and bra were gone as he unzipped her pants. His mouth found her nipple as he slid his hand into her jeans. He was pleased to feel she had no underwear that would block his ultimate goal. He teased her until Beth whimpered and moved under him, wanting more.

"You shouldn't run from me Beth," he said in a rough voice as he stroked her sensitive nub.

"It got me what I wanted," she whispered before he skinned off her jeans. His touch made all her senses reel and she felt his lust and desire as he was quickly naked on top of her, sinking into her welcoming wetness. This was no tender coupling, and Beth met each thrust with her own. They moved together in a frenzied rhythm both moaning and on the edge. The urge was irresistible and as she climaxed she bit into his chest, feeling all his love and desire in his blood. He followed, plunging into her striking her neck as she shuddered beneath him.

"Wow," she said as they quieted.

"Baby, you have no idea." He said smirking. "Are you ready to listen to your sire now?"

"As long as this is part of the class, I'm ready, teach.": She licked his neck.

"C'mon, let's go before I make you stay after school." They quickly picked up their clothes and headed for their room.

Earlier, Josef heard the crashing upstairs as he showed the Cleaner out. He shook his head hoping they wouldn't break any furniture, at least none that was valuable. Checking his watch he went to his office. The Tokyo markets would be open soon.

TBC

_**Hope you enjoyed that as much as Mick and Beth! Next, Beth continues to adjust and some new information could cause trouble for the L.A. vampires.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry it's been so long, work is taking all my time, and I'd rather be writing. For all of you who left comments, they are truly appreciated. Thank you! Now we continue ~~~~ **_

Chapter 12

The ADA's office in downtown Los Angeles was quiet for once. Ben Talbot just left, taking a few days off, and there were no trials pending. Most of the assistants and lawyers were going to enjoy the downtime. All except Sofia Harrison. Before he left, Ben had given her a research project and it was frustrating her.

At first she didn't think much of it. A black envelope had been delivered to Ben, or rather left outside his office door one night. He received a mysterious phone call and when Ben looked in the envelope, it contained a list of names. Most were historical or anonymous, but they included Mick St. John and Josef Kostan, the two people who pulled him out of the mess with Dr. Anders. Some names had been crossed off and Ben had no idea if it was a prank or something more sinister. He gave the list to Sofia and asked her to research the names, to see if they had anything in common.

Sofia looked at the list and wasn't sure what to make of it either, but it had Josef and Mick's names and she knew that couldn't be good. She thought she'd try Beth first, but Beth's cell phone went to voicemail. Then she tried Beth's apartment, but still no answer, and even looked up Mick St. John's office and left a message there, but didn't get a call back. Sofia sighed. Ben was going to be gone a week and she needed to find out something for him.

The more she thought, the more concerned she became. Was this a hoax, or a serious problem? She cared about Josef and if this was a danger, she needed to let him know. She checked the time and thought she'd run some errands and have dinner. By then it would be late enough that Josef should be in his office. She packed up her computer along with the black envelope and its contents. If he wasn't there, at least she could leave an urgent message.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Higher," Mick said, looking up.

"I'm as high as I want to be, thank you." Beth replied, hanging onto a tree branch.

"You jumped up there and you're barely 30 feet. Try the next branch."

Beth shook her head stubbornly. "Mick, I'm a city girl. Jumping up is different than down. I don't know how you talked me into this; you know I'm afraid of heights." She hugged herself to the branch more securely. Mick was showing her how to jump safely and thought the old trees on Josef's property were the ideal training ground.

"That's why you need to get used to it. You're not going to be hurt and you have to get over your human fear. If you don't like the tree, we can try Josef's roof. Come on, sweetheart, you can do it."

She sighed as she looked across the grounds to Josef's mansion which had a decidedly higher roof than the tree she was in. "All right, I'll go up one more." Beth climbed to a higher branch and steadied herself.

"When you're ready, push off and fall feet first like we practiced. Don't shut your eyes this time," he reminded her.

"Okay." Beth hopped out of the tree, falling in what seemed to be slow motion, and landed softly. "That's so cool—once I'm on the ground that is." She smiled.

Mick hugged her. "You're doing fine. You have to lose your fear of falling; it could be a liability in a bad situation."

Beth nodded as they walked back to the house arm-in-arm. The two weeks since her turning had been a blur of activity. Mick wanted to make sure Beth had a good foundation and understood her new senses and powers. He knew she was used to being independent, and wanted her to feel in control of her life again.

Ewan was back on his feet after five days and he and Beth had a joyful reunion. Megan had to return to New York for her Council work, but Ewan stayed on at Josef's to help with Beth's education and for her to help with his research. Mick didn't mind because Ewan refrained from flirtation, and kept up his polite manners. Josef on the other hand, was annoying the hell out of Mick and the sooner he could get Beth back to the loft, the better. Josef insisted on training Beth in fencing, and Mick came in one day to find Josef wrapped around Beth, showing her how to parry the foil. He rolled his eyes and glared at Josef, who gave him a wicked grin over Beth's head. After that, Mick talked Beth into martial arts training, without Josef.

During the day, Beth curled up with Mick in the doublewide freezer. She fit next to him perfectly and he thought about how they almost lost each other. He had saved her when she was little, and since she had come back into his life, she had rescued him from his self imposed misery. He could actually look forward to the days ahead and feel hope for the future.

Now they entered the quiet mansion and saw Josef getting ready to leave. Beth sighed inwardly. She wanted to go out, but was uncertain about her reaction to humans. She knew that live feeding would be on the agenda at some point. _I'll never get there if I don't get the chance to try._ She thought.

Josef saw them and said, "I just heard from Bella about our vamp. The two other trails went cold, but the Cleaners in Montreal got an ID on the composite drawing. They found a couple of vamps that knew the priest and gave him a place to stay. The guy went to a human forger and got new papers."

"Where is he now?" Mick glowered.

"They don't know. He left with his new identity and all they know is he went to Europe. He could be anywhere. The Cleaners will make sure those Montreal vamps don't help anymore fugitives."

Mick growled in frustration. More than anything he wanted to tear the vampire's head off for what he did. Beth took Mick's arm and made him sit down next to her. "He'll be found, Mick."

Mick realized he was worrying Beth and tamped down his anger. He smiled weakly at her. "I just hate that he got away and we can't find him."

"Or my money." Josef commented dryly. He looked at the couple. After only a short time, they anticipated each other's emotions and actions. He was happy for Mick, he'd never seen him so content in the last 50 years, but it was getting harder for Josef not to feel envy. He snorted to himself. Who would have thought he'd be envious of Mick?

"Why don't you tell Blondie about her surprise?" Josef changed the subject.

"What surprise?" Beth asked excitedly.

Mick brightened. "I think it's time for a trial run out with humans and see how you do."

Beth grinned and Mick and Josef could feel her excitement. "When can we go? Where are you taking me? Should I change? I'd better; I've been up in a tree!"

Josef smothered a laugh. "Well, I'm going to the office. I was hoping to get back to our fencing but it looks like you'll be busy." He kissed her hand and Beth said in a husky voice, "I'd like that, I've missed the lessons." She gave Mick a sidelong glance to see how he was taking their exchange.

Mick realized he was being teased, and said, "Cut that out you two." Beth leaned back suppressing her laugher and Josef just smiled slightly and walked toward the door. "See you later."

"Beth, that's not funny." Mick said but he couldn't help smiling, too.

"So, where are we going?"

"I don't know if I should tell you now."

"Oh, please?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

"You're worse than a baby. All right. I thought we'd take a drive around where there are people and you can see how you handle it. Then I want to show you the loft; I've been having it remodeled."

"Oh, Mick that sounds great. Let me go change." Beth flew upstairs and in a few minutes she was ready. _Another advantage of being a vamp, being able to do things quickly_, she thought.

Mick loaded a small cooler into the trunk of the old Mercedes and said, "Supplies." Beth understood it was blood and got into the car. On the drive the top was down and Beth reveled in the night sounds and smells as they passed. Mick drove to a mall parking lot where there were many people coming and going. He held Beth's hand to make sure she didn't bolt. Beth closed her eyes and heard the heartbeats and smelled the humans. She concentrated on blocking out the clamor. It reminded her of when she had to focus on writing her stories amid the chaos of the Buzzwire newsroom. Once she put it in that perspective, it was easier to dampen the distractions.

Mick watched her apprehensively at first, then with satisfaction when he realized she could control herself. "Are you all right? Would you like to try some other places, or do you need a break?"

"I'm—I'm okay, but I don't want to get out of the car right now." She looked at Mick, concerned.

"Patience, sweetheart. It's only your first time out. It will get better. You're doing very well for now. Remember, you're only two weeks old."

She smiled wanly. "I just thought it would be easier. I want to get back to …"

". . . a normal life." He finished for her.

She saw that sad look again, blaming himself for her situation. Beth pulled his arm around her in the car. "My life is normal as long as we're together. I just hate being a burden to everyone."

Mick felt her love wash over him and she felt his love returned to her. He spoke softly, "Don't be too hard on yourself, you did great tonight. Now do you want to see the loft? It's a surprise."

His mood turned upbeat and she caught his excitement. They pulled into the parking lot on Drexel and Mick grabbed the cooler. The loft seemed the same, but had an unused feeling. Mick flicked on the crystal fireplace then opened the cooler.

"Time for a snack?" He handed her a glass and she felt better immediately.

"Come upstairs, I want to show you something." They went to the master bedroom which Mick never used. It had been redecorated, with a warm Persian rug and a comfortable looking contemporary bedroom set. Impressionist landscape paintings adorned the walls which had been painted an iridescent blue.

"Mick, it's lovely. It reminds me of being underwater."

He looked at her shyly. "Do you really like it? I should have asked you to pick things out but I thought it might be too much stress right now."

"I don't mind, it's my favorite color and I love the paintings. Did Josef help with those?"

"Actually, they're some h had in storage. He thought it would be good to have them out again."

"Wow," she said as she looked closer. "Mick, this is an original Renoir. Oh my god, it must be worth a fortune."

Mick chuckled. "You know Josef doesn't do things halfway. Fortunately, we have good security here so he's not too worried."

Beth stood shaking her head and Mick grabbed her hand. "Come in here, I want to show you something else."

Further down the hall was another room, which Beth knew was vacant. They entered and she saw it was empty but had been repainted and carpeted. She looked at Mick questioningly.

"It's your new office. I thought you needed a place of your own." He looked at her anxiously. "I left this one for you to finish. You can order some furniture when you're ready. There's also a walk-in closet for clothes and things." Beth opened the door and saw a roomy storage area.

Next, he led her to the room with the gray door, which Beth knew held his freezer. He pushed it open and taking up most of the space was a new double-wide freezer. "See," Mick said, "it opens from the side so it's easier to get in and out."

Beth turned to him. "So, I guess this entire remodeling means I'm moving in with you." She figured that due to her fledgling state, she'd have to stay with Mick, but they hadn't talked about it. Now it seemed a done deal.

Mick hesitated. "Yes, I thought . . . I mean it would be easier. . ." he trailed off.

"Let's go downstairs." she said, leading the way. When they were seated, she faced him. "I thought we'd have to live together because of the bond and all, but a girl does like to be asked."

"I'm kind of out of practice asking girls, er, women to do anything. Would you, um, move in with me?" He said self-consciously. He knew he should have talked to her about the loft, but Josef said it should be a surprise. _That's the last time I listen to him about women_, Mick thought darkly.

Beth bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. He was so adorable when he was flustered. It was hard to be severe when all she wanted to do was strip his clothes off and ravage him in front of the fire_. Later,_ she thought. "Since you ask so sweetly, yes, I will."

Mick put his arms around her, kissing her soundly. "I think we need to christen our new home, don't you?" He pulled her close, moving his lips to her neck and nibbling until she shivered.

"My thoughts exactly," she responded, rubbing herself on him and running her hand up his thigh.

Just then, Mick's cell phone chimed Josef's familiar tone. He growled, but Beth said, "You'd better answer it; you know he'll just come over."

He flipped it open. "Geez, Josef, can't you live without us for a few hours?"

"Mick, you and Beth get over to my office, now. We've got trouble."

TBC

_**Looks like things are about to get complicated again. I'll try to get another chapter up soon. Happy holiday to everyone! **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry for the delay. Once again work and computer issues are intruding on my writing time. Here is some set up about The List. Thanks for reading . . . .**_

Chapter 13

Earlier that evening, Ewan Conley walked briskly down the hall of Kostan Industries toward the elevator. He'd been working with Rider England to gather some background information for his manuscript. He was glad to get back to his academic work after the kidnapping that he, Mick and Beth had endured. Ewan was grateful for what Beth had done and was happy she was adjusting so well to her new life. He watched Mick carefully along with Josef, ready to step in if necessary. They both were pleasantly surprised that Mick seemed to be adjusting right along with Beth.

_Young love_, he thought with an inward smile. He was fond of Beth, and she had a worthy sire in Mick. Ewan had been tutoring her about vampire history and customs and Mick often joined them, admitting he needed to improve his own knowledge.

Ewan stepped off the elevator into the magnificent lobby and saw a dispute in progress at the security desk. He watched as a young woman insisted she see Josef Kostan and she wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. He noted she was about 25 with long black hair and Asian features. Judging from the red face of the security guard, she was giving as good as she got.

Always fascinated by human behavior, he joined the fray. "May I be of assistance?"

Sofia Harrison looked up into the calm grey eyes and felt a flutter. She quickly smoothed the anger from her face and smiled slightly. "I'm trying to see Mr. Kostan, but HE says it's impossible. I've explained that I'm a friend and Mr. Kostan would want to see me if he knew I was here." She turned and glared at the guard.

"I'm sorry ma'am." The guard said in a weary voice. "I've told you that you need an appointment."

"Perhaps I can help. I'm Ewan Conley, a friend of 's as well and if I could accompany you, I'm sure there would be no difficulty." He turned to the guard, nodding politely.

"Yes sir," the guard said respectfully. Mr. Conley had the highest security clearance after Mr. Kostan himself. "I just need to check the lady's bags."

After being satisfied Sofia's briefcase and purse contained nothing hazardous, Ewan walked Sofia to the elevator, with his hand on her lower back. He was pleased to hear her heart rate soar. "May I ask who it is I have the pleasure of escorting?"

"Oh," Sofia blushed as they entered the elevator, "I'm Sofia Harrison." She held her hand out to him as the doors closed. Instead of shaking her hand, he took it and kissed it. His cool skin reminded her of Josef's the times she held his hand as a child. If he was Josef's friend, he was probably a vampire too.

Ewan felt her flush. Why had he never come to LA before? There were so many beautiful, delicious women here. "How do you know Mr. Kostan?"

Sofia gave him a quick glance. "My mother worked for him a few years ago." Even though he was charming, she wasn't about to say anything compromising.

"I see." This young woman held her secrets well and he was intrigued. The elevator shushed open and they moved to a large double door. Ewan knocked, looking up at the security camera. Since it was night and the staff were gone, he knew Josef wouldn't open the special steel doors until he saw who was there. In a moment the door buzzed open and Josef rose from his desk, walking toward Sofia with his arms out.

"Sofia, my dear, how nice to see you." He kissed her on the cheek and hugged her softly. Ewan felt a pang. _Was she involved with Josef?_ A moment later he was relieved.

"How are you Uncle Josef? I've been meaning to come by, but between school and work, I haven't had the opportunity. Mr. Conley brought me up here tonight; your security wouldn't let me call you."

Josef led her to a chair. "I'm glad you're here. How is your mother?"

"She's fine, still running her interior design studio up in Sonoma. But that's not why I'm here." She looked at Ewan. "This is kind of private . . ."

Josef gestured for Ewan to take a seat. "Ewan is one of my most trusted friends. If you haven't already figured out, he's a very old member of the tribe." He turned to Ewan. "Her mother was one of my donors back in the day. Sofia knows about us and is now working in the Los Angeles ADA's office."

"That's why I came. You know I kind of took Beth's place and they've been easing me into research and that sort of thing. Today Ben Talbot gave me something that was left outside his door a few days ago. It's a list of names and his asked me to see if I could find any correlation." She looked at him. "Uncle Josef, your name is on the list." She pulled out the black envelope and handed it to him.

Josef quickly scanned through the stapled pages. He smelled the envelope, but shook his head, sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. Ewan looked at him in concern. "What is it Josef?"

"I'm not sure, but this list has the names of quite a few vampires in the LA area."

"But there are a bunch of historical people on that list, like Julius Caesar and Virginia Dare. Were they vampires?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, and they used to live here, under other names, of course."

Ewan asked Sofia, "Did Mr. Talbot show any concern or suspicion about this list?"

"No, he seemed puzzled but not overly concerned. Oh, someone called him the same night he got the list. It was a man and he told Ben he'd be in touch."

Josef looked at the list again. "Talbot might be suspicious because Mick and I pulled his ass out of a sticky situation a few months ago." He looked at Ewan. "You remember that plastic surgeon that was taking rare blood types and grabbed Talbot and Beth?"

Ewan nodded. "So now he gets a list with your name and Mick's on it." He took the list from Josef. "I don't know all the vamps here, and some of them are crossed out."

Josef sat up. "Mick should see this; maybe he'll have some ideas." He glanced at Sofia. "Beth will have to come too."

Sofia smiled. "I tried to call her, but she didn't get back to me. I'd love to see her again."

Ewan and Josef exchanged a look. "Sofia," Josef said, "I'd like you to be here because I'm sure Mick will have questions, but I need to tell you about Beth. There was a . . . situation, and Mick had to turn her."

"She's a vampire? What happened? Is she all right?" Sofia asked, alarmed.

Ewan responded, "It's a long story, but she's fine and coming along very well." He smiled reassuringly. "The only problem is she's not used to being around humans yet and you might be distracting for her."

Josef punched up Mick's cell.

"_Geez, Josef, can't you live without us for a few hours?" _

"Mick, you and Beth get over to my office, now. We've got trouble."

"_What's going on? I can't leave Beth. What kind of trouble are you talking about?"_

Josef smiled through his anxiety. "Don't worry the torch and pitchfork crowd isn't at the gate yet. We have something you need to see and I want your input—both of you, actually."

He heard Beth seize the phone over Mick's objections. "_We'll be right over Josef. See you."_ Then the line went dead with Mick still talking in the background.

Josef smiled. "Can't keep Beth down when there's a mystery, she's like a bloodhound." Thinking of blood, he went over to make sure he was stocked for company. He turned back to Ewan and Sofia. "Sofia, when Beth gets here, I'd like you to be in the other room. Beth hasn't been too close to a human since her turning."

"Will it be all right? " She said uncertainly.

"We won't let anything happen to you. I'll be happy to wait with you, if you don't mind." She nodded and Ewan guided her toward a small conference room.

Josef threw a look at Ewan, realizing that his friend was a little smitten with Sofia. He'd have to speak to him about that later. Now they had more serious issues to deal with. Mick and Beth soon arrived, and Josef buzzed them in.

"What's up, Josef?" Beth asked immediately.

"Take a look at this." Josef handed Mick the list. Mick turned the pages quickly.

"A list of vampires?" Mick said slowly. "Where did you get it?"

"Let me see, Beth said eagerly, taking the papers. "You're kidding. I figured Vlad Tepes, or Elizabeth Bathory, but Cardinal Richelieu and Rasputin? Are they still around? So, where did you get this?"

Josef looked toward the conference room door. "Beth, are you up to seeing a human up close and personal?"

She looked wide-eyed at Mick. "Do you think I can? Is it too soon?"

Josef brought her a glass of blood. "Drink this, you need to be completely sated. Block out the heartbeat and concentrate on the person."

Mick drew her onto his lap. "You'll be fine, I've got you." She nodded and prepared herself.

Josef said slightly louder, "All right, bring her in."

The door opened and Ewan and Sofia entered. Beth was immediately surrounded by Sofia's heartbeat and human scent. It was the same as she smelled upon entering the office, but assumed it was one of Josef's human staff.

"Hi, Beth." Sofia said hesitantly.

Beth shook a moment, but reassured by Mick's presence, she looked up at Sofia. "Hey, I guess I waited too long to set up a lunch date."

"We can still go sometime, as long as I'm not on the menu." The tension broke a little and Beth smiled.

"Mick," Josef started, "this list was delivered to Ben Talbot a few days ago. It was left outside his office in this." He handed Mick the envelope. "I couldn't get anything off it. Ben gave the list to Sofia to see if she could find any common thread with the names. She brought it here immediately."

Mick frowned. "It looks like some names have been crossed off, but on others it's wrong. Look, I know Donovan Shepard is dead, I killed him myself. Also, Mineo—he was the teenager who was killing the prostitutes. They should be crossed off for dead. Whoever sent this doesn't seem to have up-to-date information. And why send it to Talbot?"

Josef shrugged. "I don't know. I'm hoping you can find out.".

"I'll do whatever I can." Sofia said. "Ben won't be back for a week, but I need to tell him something then."

"Try to find some connection for those people on the list." Beth commented. "Ben doesn't like loose ends. If he thinks someone's trying to hide something, he won't let it go."

"Let me know what happens and keep me posted. I'll tell my security that you're to have access anytime either here or at home." Josef typed the directive into his computer.

Ewan joined in, "I'll give you my number if you need anything. I have a lot of historical information on some of these vampires, maybe there's something that would help."

Josef rose and made a copy of the papers, giving Sofia back the original. He looked at the group. "All of you, don't tell anyone about this, since we don't know who sent it or why. Mick, I'll give you the copy, but keep it in your safe. Sofia, can you keep it locked up at your office?"

Sofia nodded, realizing this was bigger and more important than she first imagined. "I'll be careful." She turned to Ewan, "I'd appreciate your help, I don't want to make any mistakes and endanger everyone. If there's nothing else, I'd better get home, it's a work day tomorrow."

"I'll walk you out." Ewan said standing quickly. "Good night Josef." He nodded at Mick and Beth and turned to Sofia.

"Bye Sofia." Beth said, "I'll call you at the office with my new cell number and we can get together when I'm more settled." Beth was almost able to block out the human sounds, and it made her feel more confident.

"Bye, Beth." Sofia started toward the door and Ewan was right behind her. Josef shook his head. First Beth, now Sofia. He really needed to have a talk with that euro-vamp.

Beth sighed with relief. "You did great, sweetheart." Mick praised her. "Pretty soon it will be second nature."

"Now what do you think of all this?" Josef asked.

Mick shook his head. "I don't know, but this list doesn't show all the vamps in LA, and the historical vampires no longer use those names."

Josef poured brandy for all of them and sat down. "I'm going to tell the ones that I know are in the city to get out for a while. I can't risk lives if this is some kind of hit list."

Beth looked apprehensive. "But both your names are on the list. Do we have to leave too?" She had been thankful she didn't need to "die" and leave LA with another identity after her turning.

"No, baby, we're not leaving. I want to know why the list was sent to Talbot. I'm just glad you're not working for him anymore." He growled just a little and Beth giggled.

Beth flashed her fangs at Mick, "You don't have anything to worry about. I'm perfectly satisfied with my sire."

"Okay, you two, take it outside. And let me know if you come up with anything."

Beth put the papers in her purse as Mick said, "We'll stay at the loft tonight, I need my files and we can do more than at your house."

"Hopefully working." Josef said dryly.

Mick grinned. "At least some of the time." He pulled Beth to her feet. "Let's go we have a lot to do."

They left quickly and once again Josef felt the chill of loneliness. With all that had happened in the last few weeks, this new crisis weighed heavily. He was the community Elder, but right now he felt lost and adrift.

He picked up his phone and pressed a number. "Hello, Simone?"

TBC

_**Next, who's behind The List and what do they want? **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry for the wait, and thanks again for reading and reviewing. Here comes some more evil~~~~~**_

Chapter 14

Daylight was threatening as the ancient vampire prepared to see his childe. He hated to chastise her. She had always been his favorite, but her actions threatened her and he had to stop her. He looked east toward his native land now broken up into new countries, and thought about the past.

He was the last of his line, Jochi, the oldest son of the great Genghis Kahn. When his mother was captured by a rival tribe and then returned to Kahn, his legitimacy came into question. As his father aged, his brothers rejected his birthright, and insurrection threatened. Jochi had become enamored of a Romany girl and one night on his way to see her, bandits attacked him. He was injured when the girl found him and his wounds were fatal. She promised him a new life and turned him that night. When he had recovered, he went to his father. In horror, Kahn cast out his son, giving him a chest of gold and telling the tribe that he had died of a sickness. The leadership passed to a younger brother, leaving Jochi to wander with his Romany sire.

At first bitter, then resigned, he watched as the Mongol empire flared then sputtered out. Too many wars, invasions and chaos destroyed his homeland. Jochi traveled and learned, becoming wealthy and powerful as the centuries passed. His sire had eventually returned to her people and he was left to himself. He acquired a veneer of civility, but his ruthlessness was just below the surface. He began to sire his own childer and they spread out over the world. His family gained footholds in government and business, but they came to him for guidance and approval. By this means he finally achieved the empire that had been taken from him.

He heard her enter and watched her. She was still beautiful, blond and exotic as she had been all those years ago when he turned her.

"Lola."

She walked toward him, knowing he loved to look at her. "Yes, my lord?"

"Sit near me." She curled up next to him, taking his arm. "Have you recovered from your ordeal?" She told him how she had escaped the inferno in LA and made it to a safe house where she had blood and a freezer. Like Josef, she believed in having an exit from any situation, so within 24 hours she was on a plane to Europe. Lola knew everyone thought she was dead, so she hid for months and traveled in secret to her sire. After all this time, he was the only one she loved and trusted.

"I must talk to you, my dear," he said. "I've heard you despoiled and killed our own kind for profit. The Council doesn't know of this, but some do and would make you pay for such crimes." He looked at her, hoping she would deny his words, but she raised her chin defiantly.

"I did not violate any law, my lord. The vampires that were used for blood were mine, human derelicts found on the streets. I turned them and kept them from becoming rogue with the silver baths. Their blood was valuable, and I needed money. It would have been foolhardy to take established vampires from Los Angeles. No one missed the humans, they were worthless."

Jochi nodded in understanding. Lola was the most cunning of his childer and after all, humans were to be used. "If you needed money, why didn't you come to me?"

"I wanted to gain a foothold for you in America. With money comes power. The Elder there is weak and gives the vampires in his region too much freedom", she scoffed. "They do not even pay tribute for his protection."

"So you wanted this territory for me, my Lola?" He said amused. "Not for yourself?"

She stood up, "For myself, but also for you."

He came to her. "It is good. I would have been disappointed if had done anything less. Always take what you want and let nothing stop you. That is the true meaning of power." He brought her to him and kissed her, relishing her response. "And what will you do," he whispered, "now that you've failed."

Lola pushed him away with a hiss. "I have not failed, not yet. I vow that I will destroy Josef Kostan and take all he has. He said he loved me, but he sent servants to kill me. Now I will repay him in kind." Her eyes glittered at the thought.

Jochi returned to his chaise lounge. "How, my dear?"

"I've already started. On my way here, I stayed with the Renaud family in Brussels. They know a young one who had just come from America. In fact, he had some business with Kostan and managed to best him. He gave me valuable information. I still have a contact or two in LA and they made a list of some of the vampires that live in the area. They sent it to a local official to stir up trouble. I have no doubt that Kostan will find out about it, he has spies everywhere. When the time is right I will make it clear to the official that it would be to his advantage to work with me to eliminate those who oppose me. If not, then he will die," she shrugged. "Either way, Kostan will have to take action and it will be seen he cannot handle his region."

Jochi looked thoughtful. "You take risks, Lola. The American Council may try to stop you."

"Bah!" She sniffed. "They are as worthless as the rest. Besides, no one will know I have had anything to do with it. She settled down next to her sire. "I will not even be in America. I'll remove his friends and support. Kostan has many enemies who would be glad to see him fall." She looked a little hesitant. "I will need to ask the Duvall's for assistance."

"Parvenus!" Jochi snorted. "They hold onto a small piece of France and so think they are still the ruling family. Their arrogance is unbearable."

Lola ran a hand down his muscular chest. "It will just take a suggestion, my lord. They will do the rest. Would you come with me? We have not spent any time together lately. Paris would be amusing and I know you find the French women delicious." She insinuated herself closer to him sliding her hand lower.

Jochi smiled to himself. She was using him, of course, but he was also using her. He had raised her well. "I believe I can make time," he growled as he ripped the thin silk from her breasts. They were made for each other, and he would see she got her revenge.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef Kostan waited nervously at LAX. Simone's plane was due in shortly, and he held a small token for her. Actually, it was a pair of sapphire earrings, but small according to his concept. He and Simone had spoken several times in the last few days and he spent an uncomfortable evening in introspection, realizing how much he missed her. He used the excuse of the current crisis and Beth's turning to explain why he wanted her back. He knew if she stayed in the long-term she would expect things to be different and want some type of commitment from him. Even now, he wasn't sure what he wanted.

He knew Simone was with another vampire in Vancouver. His friends there said this vampire was so besotted he would probably turn her if she asked. Just that thought made Josef crazy and he saw his feelings ran deeper than he admitted to himself.

Was that why he was nervous now? Even though they had talked, he wasn't really sure of Simone's feelings, especially when she refused to come back on his company jet. Passengers streamed up the hallway and he tried to find her in the crowd. Suddenly, she was next to him, her scent filling him with the need to possess her. He threw caution out the window and quickly pulled her aside, kissing her hard, arms wrapped around her.

She responded briefly, then broke away. "Hello to you, too." She said, but with a smile.

He smirked, "It serves you right for staying away for so long." _Damn, not the right thing to say_, he thought as she frowned.

"I need to get my bags." She moved ahead of him toward the baggage area.

He caught up with her. "Simone, I just wanted to . . . ."

"Not here, Josef," she said crisply. She found two suitcases and waited for him to pick them up, tapping her foot. Josef growled under his breath, but did what she expected and walked ahead of her to the curb and waiting limo. He dropped the cases in front of the chauffeur, and opened the car door for Simone.

In the back of the limo, he turned to her. He expected to scent another male vampire and his marks on her, but there was nothing. Simone didn't speak as the limo pulled away from the curb. "How have you been?" he asked tentatively.

Simone frowned again. "I thought we covered that on the telephone. You asked me to come back to LA because of some problems, not the least of which was Beth being turned." She looked at him accusingly. "She and I may not be best friends, but I like her and maybe I could have helped in some way."

Josef moved closer to her, putting his arm around her, reaching in his pocket for the earrings. She shrugged out from under, and said sharply, "What is this, Josef? I didn't come back to be mauled in the first five minutes."

The 400 year-old vampire snarled at her, "Don't push me, baby. There are lots of women who would be happy to be with me."

"Yes, you can have any number of brainless freshies, so what do you want with me? I don't like to play games, Josef, even if you enjoy it."

"Then why didn't you stay with that vamp in Canada? I'm sure you could have persuaded him to turn you. That's all you want, isn't it?" He shot back.

She looked at him, her eyes blazing. "Is that what you think? He did offer, and I said no. I'm not seeing him anymore." She crossed her arms and sat back in the seat, staring straight ahead.

"But I thought . . ." he fumbled.

"You were wrong if you think the only thing I want is to be turned. I waited for you to be ready to make a commitment, to want to be with me. I thought we had something special, that you loved me. Apparently I was wrong." She knew she needed to be strong because Josef could sense her emotions. She didn't dare let him know how much she loved him so anger would have to shield her.

He was relieved she'd stopped seeing the other vampire, but this wasn't going as he planned. He knew the only way he could salvage the situation was to be honest. "Simone, I don't know if I love you, but it's more than I've felt for anyone in a long time." He said slowly. He pushed thoughts of Sarah out of his mind. Simone was here now, not Sarah.

Simone looked at him, her shields evaporating. Putting her hand on his cheek, she said, "So what do we do now?"

Josef took her hand and kissed the palm. "I suggest we start over and try to do better this time." He was rewarded with a smile and Simone whispered, "Yes." She thought she would have to fight and even leave again, but Josef surprised her. She kissed him lightly and he held back, not wanting to overwhelm her.

"To hell with this," he growled, taking her in his arms and pressing her against the seat. He plundered her mouth and she whimpered and pulled him closer. He began to kiss and nibble her ear and down her neck. He smelled the blood there, and his eyes glazed over and his fangs scraped her delicate skin. He wanted her, her blood and her body, but more than that—he needed her. He growled again and Simone whispered, "Do it Josef, I want you." Not needing any further invitation, he bit down with expertise, causing Simone to cry out, breathing in short gasps. He tasted her sweet blood laced with love and had to remember to control himself. After only a few mouthfuls, he withdrew, licking and kissing her neck.

Simone rested her head on Josef's shoulder. "I missed you so much," she sighed.

"I missed you too," he responded, and they sat for a few moments. Josef raised his head. "You'll stay at the house instead of your condo. With everything that's going on, I want you safe." He commanded.

Simone chuckled to herself. If that's what it took to start again, she'd have no objection. Knowing he had beautiful freshies everywhere, she didn't mind being close at hand for a while. "As long as my room has a bed," she said playfully, rubbing her leg along his thigh. Josef brought his mouth over hers again, wondering why the ride from the airport was taking so long.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Two dark heads were bent over a desk with a single lamp in the makeshift office set up in Josef's house. Ewan was still staying there instead of a hotel. Sofia sat back and stretched her neck. He immediately got up, rubbing her shoulders carefully, relieving the strain. "Thank you," she said softly. "That's much better."

"It's late, and I know you're tired," he said concerned. They had been researching the list, trying to find some correlation that would satisfy Ben Talbot. They speculated why someone would send the list, and why only some of the LA vampire population named.

"I'm all right. I just want to try and have something to tell Ben when he comes back on Monday."

Ewan resumed is seat and said, "I think our best bet is telling him that the list is a hoax. That the only link is some of the names have been in the news lately, and you don't know about the historical figures."

Sofia sighed. "I guess you're right, I can't think of anything else that makes any sense. I only hope that whoever sent it has decided not to pursue it since Ben hasn't responded in any way."

"I don't know," Ewan frowned. "Josef said he would warn the vamps that were named and tell them to take precautions just in case. Just keep your eyes open in the office for anything suspicious."

"Ben's a nice guy; I would hate for something t happen to him because of this." Sofia said, noticing Ewan's eyes flash for a moment. She flushed and looked away. Ewan had been flirting with her in his old-fashioned way for several days now, and she found herself attracted to him.

Ewan pressed his point by taking her hand. "And I would hate anything to happen to you." he told her. "Let me take you home and we can meet with Josef, Mick and Beth tomorrow evening to discuss the situation."

Sofia smiled shyly at him and allowed him to guide her out the door. She had never believed in fairy tales with handsome princes, but if vampires can exist, why not happy endings?

TBC

_**Next, old blood from Europe causes trouble, can Josef manage the situation?**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Finally had time to finish this chapter now that the holidays are over. It's transitional but I hope you enjoy ~~~~**_

Chapter 15

Beth woke suddenly, as usual. She noticed since becoming a vampire there were only two stages of sleep; wide awake or unconscious. Coming awake instantly must be fight or flight reflex, she mused. She was alone and felt that Mick was already up. He was concerned at first that she might be claustrophobic in the freezer, but Beth thought it was cozy, especially being able to cuddle up with Mick. As she got up, she heard the shower. She was tempted to join him, but they had plans for the evening and she didn't have time to play with her charming sire.

As she shrugged on a robe and headed downstairs for some blood, she heard Mick humming over the running water. _I'm glad he's happy at last_. Beth drank her dinner and tried to think of what to wear. They had moved back into the loft as soon as the remodeling was complete. It was nice to have their own space, although the loft was very quiet compared to Josef's house. She'd had her clothes brought over, but the rest of her apartment was packed up in storage for her to go through when she had time. Beth sighed, she wasn't sorry she was turned, but the prospect of going through her human belongings was daunting.

It had been two months since the list had been delivered to Ben Talbot and there had been no further contact. Sofia had done her part and given Ben her opinion the list was a hoax of some kind. Ben wasn't about to waste valuable resources, so told Sofia not to spend any more time on it. Sofia promised Josef to keep an eye out for anything vampire related and let him know.

Mick got out of the icy water and dried himself. He could tell that Beth was awake and downstairs. He wrapped a towel around and went to check the freezer room. Beth had a tendency to forget to close freezer door all the way. Sure enough, it was slightly open. He chuckled as he closed it and looked around the room. When she moved in, Beth said that even if they had to sleep in a freezer, the room didn't have to look like one. She had the walls painted and carpeting installed, with softer lighting and comfortable chairs. Josef teased him but Mick didn't mind if it made Beth happy. She had her office furnished, but didn't make any changes downstairs in what she called the 'fortress of style.'

He got dressed quickly in his usual dark shirt and pants, with a bright tie to add some color for the evening's festivities. He knew Beth was still in the kitchen so he stuck his head around the corner to see that she had her back to the stairs. He silently jumped down and caught her around the waist. "I knew you were up there." She giggled.

"That's one thing I hate about you being a vampire—I can't sneak up on you anymore." He said with a mock growl.

She turned in his arms and pulled him into a hard kiss, her canines lengthening. "I'm sorry; shall I try to make it up to you?" She said huskily, melting into his body, fangs raking his chest through his shirt. Beth enjoyed the pleasures of vampire sex, and made sure Mick knew how much she appreciated him. He growled in response—she could always make him lose control. But he knew if they started anything, they'd never make it out of the loft.

"Beth, baby," he said as he pulled out of her grasp. "Remember, we have to go to Simone's birthday party?"

"Hmmm, yes, I know. I do want to see everyone; we've been kind of busy lately." She grinned. Actually, Mick hadn't had any cases, but it was difficult for him to concentrate on anything besides his beautiful fledgling.

"I'll be down in a minute. Why don't you feed?" She sped up the stairs and showered quickly then put on a deep blue cocktail dress she knew matched her eyes. Beth would be starting to work at Josef's soon so she wanted to enjoy every minute with Mick. She had done well with live feeding, but preferred bottled blood, refusing Mick's morgue variety. Beth had learned well, and insisted Mick drink as fresh as possible. He still used both, but noticed a difference in his stamina and healing abilities when he drank fresh. It was almost as expensive as keeping freshies, but he could afford it and it was better for his fledgling.

In the kitchen, Mick finished his meal, his thoughts wandering upstairs. _Living with Beth is a thrill ride that never ends_. Now he wouldn't have it any other way. His contentment radiated to Beth, and her happiness came back to him in a continuous loop. Their fledgling bond was weakening but it left a different type of connection that was just as strong. Washing his glass, he heard the doorbell buzz.

He went to check and was surprised to see Megan Donnelly. He opened the door, and she smiled tentatively, "Hello, Mick, how are you?"

He stepped aside and she entered quietly. "Megan," Mick began when Beth came to the top of the stairs.

"Who's here, sweetie?" Beth scented Megan and quickly moved to greet her. "I'm glad to see you." She said warmly. "How are you? Did you come for the party?"

Megan looked confused, "No; I wanted to talk with you and Mick." Once again she was interrupted, this time by Mick's cell phone. He smiled apologetically as he took the call.

"Mick St. John."

"Mr. St. John, this is Emmaline Martin," a gruff female voice stated. "I am Head of Council for North America. You will be receiving a visit from Ms. Megan Donnelly shortly."

"She just got here." Mick responded, mystified.

"Good, please listen to her closely. I look forward to meeting you." The line went dead.

Mick hung up, aware that both women could hear the conversation. "Megan, what's going on?" Megan moved into the loft and took a seat. They followed suit, looking concerned.

"Mick, you and Beth have been summoned before the Council in two night's time." She held up her hand to forestall Mick's question. "I don't know why, I'm just the messenger."

"What could they want?" Beth asked.

Megan shook her head. "I can't fathom a guess, but rumor has it that a European delegation has been visiting. They met with the Council but I don't know who they are or what it's about." Megan got up and started to pace. "Normally I'm involved in Council business, especially if it concerns anyone on the West Coast. After all, I am the liaison."

"Do you think Josef knows anything?" Mick said frowning.

"I don't know, I haven't spoken with him. I was directed to come here first."

"Well, we're going to Josef's this evening, he's having a small party for his girlfriend, Simone. I think Ewan will be there."

Megan brightened at the mention of her brother. "How is he? We haven't talked much recently. He seems to be very taken up with his work."

Beth looked at Mick, knowing that Ewan was spending as much time as possible with Sofia. She didn't want Megan to be blind-sided, so she said, "I think he's met someone he likes, Megan. Her name is Sofia and she's very nice."

"Oh," Megan said, surprised. "He didn't mention her to me."

Beth said slowly, "Sofia is human."

"Human? He knows that's a terrible situation. How could he?"

"Humans aren't all bad, Megan." Beth said softly.

Megan regained her composure. "I know. I always had Quinn, our sire, and Ewan was lonely. He met a human some years ago and it didn't turn out well. She rejected him when she found out what he was. He was devastated for a long time."

Beth smiled confidently. "Sofia knows about us, in fact, her mother was a donor and she grew up with Josef as an adopted uncle. She's a lovely person, and has a degree in history even though she works in the ADA's office here."

Mick got up and moved toward the door. "Why don't you come with us? We can see if Josef knows anything about why we've been sent for. If he doesn't know, maybe he can pull some strings."

Beth picked up the small bag that was Simone's present. The three walked out of the loft and drove in silence to Josef's house. After passing through the gates, they saw the grounds were lit up with lanterns and festive balloons.

Josef and Simone were near the door when they came in. Megan was introduced to Simone and graciously offered birthday congratulations. Josef was surprised to see Megan, and he said in an undertone, "What's going on?" Megan replied, "Council business but we need to talk with Mick and Beth."

Kissing Simone on the cheek, he told her he'd be in his office and signaled the three to follow him. Josef could feel the tension, especially from Mick and Beth.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Mick said concerned. He explained about the Council directive and Josef shook his head.

"I haven't heard about anything from Europe. Let me make some calls to London and Paris and see if anyone knows what's going on. When do you have to be there?"

"In two nights, at midnight." Megan responded.

"All right, we'll take my jet." Josef said, frowning. "Maybe they just want more information about that renegade priest. We still haven't found him, but the Cleaners in Amsterdam had a lead."

"You're coming then?" Beth said with relief. Josef had much experience as well as being their Elder and Mick's step-sire.

"Yes, Blondie, I'd better just to keep you both out of trouble. You attract it like a magnet. I need you to start work soon; you've both been slacking off."

Mick smiled and Beth felt better with Josef's banter. "Why don't you all get some refreshments?" Josef gestured toward the door. He turned to Megan. "I'm sure Ewan will be here soon and he has a surprise." Josef smirked.

When they left, he gazed out the window thoughtfully. Simone came into the office. "What's wrong, Josef?"

He turned and looked at her. "Nothing, babe."

She came and stood next to him. "Don't give me that Josef Kostan. I can tell you're upset."

He sighed. She knew him too well. "Mick and Beth might be in trouble. The Council wants to see them."

She exhaled quickly. "When, and what can I do?"

Josef looked at her gratefully. She was always there for him. Her unwavering loyalty and love had been proven to him many times. He held back from commitment, and maybe he needed to rethink that, but now was not the time.

"We're leaving tomorrow night, but I don't want you to come." He noted her frown and quickly said, "I need you to take care of things here. There's no one I trust more than you. I was going to give this to you another time, but it looks like it's needed now."

Josef went to his desk, opened a drawer and pulled out some documents. He handed them to Simone. "This is a power of attorney for my business; I want you to take care of everything while I'm gone."

Simone was breathless; she knew that Josef's business meant more to him than almost anything. "You know I'll do my best for you." She said, trying to keep the emotion out of her voice. "This is a wonderful birthday present."

"Um, not really." He looked somewhat embarrassed. "I guess I'd better give you your real present." Josef pulled out a small box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal a large sapphire ring set in platinum and diamonds. "This matches your earrings." He put it on her left hand.

Simone was wary. "What does this mean, Josef?"

"Well," he shuffled, still embarrassed. "My mark keeps the other vampires away, and this is for the humans. I want them all to know you're mine."

She put her arms around him. "I'm always yours, Josef." She looked at the ring and giggled. "It's really beautiful, thank you Josef." She kissed him hard, and he responded, drawing her closer to him. "I know women like jewelry," he said wickedly, "and even independent women liked to be showered with gifts."

"Guilty as charged." She said in a mock-serious tone. She kissed him softly on the lips. "Really, Josef, I do love it but maybe I should wear it on my right hand. That way no one will think we're engaged."

Josef felt uncomfortable again and Simone looked at him shrewdly. She wasn't about to push him now. "I know this isn't an engagement ring, maybe it's a promise ring? Like you promise to make up your mind sometime at a later date?"

He looked relieved, and held her to him. "You got that right, babe. When I get back, I 'promise' to make some decisions." Josef kissed her again, making her whimper with excitement. She put her hand between them, stroking his hardening length. "I'll hold you to that." She whispered. "You know all he vampires out there will know what we've been doing."

Josef smirked, "Good, they need to stay way from you or the tar pits will be a bit more crowded."

Simone moved away straightening her dress. "Don't worry about that, I'm perfectly capable of keeping away unwanted attention. Now I should go and see to our guests. I'll take a rain check on our discussion about 'promises.'" She sauntered away from him swinging her hips. As she looked around, she could see Josef's eyes turned and fangs were present as he watched her.

She turned at the door and ran her hands down her form, teasing him. "Happy birthday to me," she said softly and walked out the door. Josef growled, he wanted to scoop her up and ravage her on his desk. He took an unneeded breath and forced himself in to a semblance of control. _That woman is driving me crazy. _He remembered that he needed to make some calls and flipped open his phone and figured the time in London.

Beth and Mick were enjoying blood and champagne from the refreshment table when Ewan and Sofia walked in. Beth glanced over and saw Megan approaching them. The three stood talking animatedly. Beth hoped Megan would like Sofia, she was good for Ewan.

Mick caught Beth's attention, "Sweetheart, I see Rider over there, and I want to talk to him about those computer upgrades. Do you mind?"

"I'll be fine," she smiled. "Go on."

Beth turned to see Simone coming over. The two hugged. "Happy birthday, Simone, you look wonderful tonight." Beth had been progressing well with being around humans and her control was becoming second nature.

"Thanks, I'm so glad to see you. Josef said you'd be starting work soon. We'll be able to get together more when you're at the office."

Beth handed Simone the gift bag. "I hope you like it," she said as Simone pulled out a box containing a bangle bracelet. "It's lovely, thank you. It looks like it's my night to get jewelry."

Simone waved her hand in front of Beth, eliciting a small squeal. "Oh, my god, Simone, it's beautiful. From Josef, right? Does this mean . . . .?"

Simone grinned. "It means that at some point Josef will decide what he wants to do. He knows what I want, but I'm not going to push him."

Beth nodded. "They all have commitment issues, don't they?"

"Are you waiting for a ring from Mick?"

Beth glanced at her sire across the room. "No, not now. Mick's turning me was a huge struggle for him and I want to be more independent before we think about anything else." She turned back to Simone. "But I've never been happier."

Simone tried not to feel envy. She knew Josef held his emotions within, but tonight she felt he was opening up at last. "I'm glad you and Mick found each other." Simone became serious. "So what's going on with the Council? Why do they want to see you?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad Josef is going with us."

At that moment, Simone was distracted by another guest and excused herself. Beth looked again over at Mick. In a moment he was by her side and felt her worry.

"Do you want to leave, sweetheart?"

She looked at him wanly. "No, I don't want to ruin Simone's party. I just wish I knew what they want. Have you ever met the Council?"

"No, there's been no need. I've heard they don't really interfere unless there's some threat to the vampire nation. It's probably about that priest; maybe they're chasing him, too. It'll be fine." Mick said positively.

"I hope so."

Mick hugged Beth to him. "Don't worry, baby, as long as we're together, nothing can happen."

"I love you Mick." She kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go talk with Sofia; I want to catch up on the office gossip." Mick followed her, hoping his confident words were the truth.

TBC

_**Next, who is waiting in New York, and what do they want?**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thanks for staying with the story—it's about to get bumpy again. I appreciate all of you who have read and reviewed! **_

Chapter 16

It was more than halfway through the flight to New York. Josef looked up from his computer to see Mick staring out the window. Beth had retired to one of the freezers in the back, which gave Mick the opportunity to worry.

Josef sighed to himself. He was just as concerned as Mick, but had business to keep him occupied. Everything had been in a whirl since Simone's party. Josef had asked Megan to stay at his house and be available as Elder. Ewan would have done it, but he had made plans to go visit some vampires in Chicago and couldn't change his schedule. Josef marveled to himself that he'd left two women to run his business and his region. It would have been unheard of a hundred years ago. _Except for Lucrecia Borgia, Elizabeth I, Catherine the Great ._ . . . _well, maybe not so unusual after all._

He checked his watch—two hours more before landing. Josef had arranged for them to stay at corporate apartments owned by Kostan Industries. They were vampire friendly and he'd contracted for blood deliveries daily. He shied away from the townhouse on Waverly Place; he'd go see Sarah after all this business with the Council was finished.

Josef's cell rang, "Who is it?" He'd told the office not to disturb him.

"Josef, its Megan. I just got a call from the LA Cleaners. They found the priest in Budapest, trying to get to Russia."

Josef moved over to Mick, so he could hear the call. "Where is he now?" Josef growled.

"The Cleaners there are taking him to Berlin. They have an extra team there who can escort him back to New York. I hope you don't mind, but I asked Simone to authorize payment and transport."

"That's fine, Megan. Ask the Berlin team to take him to the Council headquarters in New York and keep him until we get done with our meetings. Tell Simone to use whatever resources you need."

"I will. I'm glad he was found at last. Who knows what further damage he could have done? I'll let keep you posted on progress. Give my best to Mick and Beth." They hung up and Josef turned to Mick.

Mick's eyes silvered and he snarled, "I want him, Josef."

"I think that can be arranged." Josef's eyes narrowed. It was time Mick's inner vamp came out and Josef was glad to have him take charge on this one. It also gave Mick something else to think about.

"Why don't you wake Beth? She probably wants to get fixed up before we land. You can tell her we have the scumbag."

Mick smiled grimly. "Yeah, good idea." He went to the back of the jet to the small room with two freezers and tapped on the lid. Beth woke immediately, and lifted the lid, sitting up. "Is everything okay, Mick?"

He put his arms around her, breathing in her unique scent. "Lots better with you close." He ran his hands over her chilled skin, and she shivered in response.

"Mick, stop that, Josef is right outside."

Mick continued his assault, nibbling her ear. "You didn't seem to mind when we were at his house."

She pushed him away grinning, "Yes, well—I was a lot younger then." She realized her fledgling state with its amped-up sex drive had made her shameless in front of others. Now she still craved her mate, but in more private circumstances.

Mick gave her that half-smile she loved and kissed her forehead. "I have some news, but why don't you get dressed first or we'll never get out of this room."

When Beth came into the main cabin, Mick gave her a glass of blood and scotch and told her about the capture of the priest. Josef explained he would either be judged by the NY Cleaners or brought to LA for trial.

She nodded but didn't say much. Mick put his arm around her. "You don't have to see him, sweetheart, I can do it."

"No, Mick," she said with determination, "I have to face him. He needs to see he didn't win."

"Good for you, Blondie." Josef toasted her with his drink, and they spent the rest of the flight talking about Simone's party, Ewan's research, anything but what was on all their minds.

They landed mid-morning and got settled at the corporate condos, agreeing to get some rest before meeting the Council. When they woke, Josef spent part of the evening telling Mick and Beth as much as he knew about the current Council. He had a limo pick them up and take them to a gothic brownstone near the Metropolitan Museum. Josef had been there before, but Mick and Beth were impressed by the building, which was owned by the Council. Josef was told to wait in an anteroom while Mick and Beth were shown into a large conference room.

At the far end of the room was a dais with a long table, with guards on either side. There were five beings seated there and Beth was struck with the scent of decay. She looked at Mick for courage, and he gave her a reassuring smile. She wondered what she and Mick were supposed to do, but at that moment, another door opened and a group entered. She felt Mick tense up, his eyes glued on a vampire that had just entered. Beth looked over and saw a tallish man with dark hair. He sported an eye patch and looked at Mick with an amused expression.

"Hello, brother."

"What are you doing here, Lance?" Mick almost growled. The other three vampires with Lance looked at them with scorn.

Lance didn't answer, but directed his attention to the dais. There was an impressive blond woman seated in the middle, with almost black eyes. She leaned forward and said, "I am Emmaline Martin, Head of the Council for North America. You, Mick St. John and Beth Turner, have been brought here to answer an Edict from the European Council in Paris. Monsieur Duvall has brought his brothers, Henri, Louis and Charles as witnesses. Please proceed Monsieur."

Beth and Mick looked mystified, and Lance turned to them with an evil smile. "Our family is directly related to the great Louis of France. During our long years, we have been careful whom we have brought into the family. Our sister, without our permission, turned Mr. St. John some 50 years ago. Her transgression has been punished and she will never be allowed to turn anyone again. It has been known to us that Mr. St. John was not happy, therefore would not create childer, so we took no action against him. Now we find he has turned Ms. Turner, again without the family's permission. He has polluted our bloodline and this cannot be allowed. My bro—"

Mick couldn't contain himself and burst out, "I turned Beth to save her life, and it's none of your damned business."

"Silence, Mr. St. John," came the gruff voice from the Elder. "You may speak later."

Lance nodded at the Council and continued, "We cannot allow such random siring to occur. We spoke with our Council and they issued an Edict for the immediate termination of Mick St. John and Beth Turner."

Beth gasped and Mick was in shock. "Lance, you bastard, you can't do this." He could feel Beth shaking beside him She was stunned and could hardly take in what had been said. _This couldn't be happening, not now, when we're so happy._ Mick felt her terror and made an effort to calm down. He faced the Council, "Madam," he started, "surely you can't allow this. We've done nothing wrong. I turned Beth to save her, to save us. You're aware of the circumstances. This has nothing to do with the Duvalls. Coraline turned me without my knowledge; her family has no say in what I do."

The Council sat impassively through Mick's outburst. Ms. Martin said, "I sympathize Mr. St. John, but an Edict from a Council, however unpleasant, must be obeyed."

"But this is America, not Europe. They have no authority here." Mick said desperately.

Suddenly Beth spoke, her voice ringing clearly in the room. "I have an Indulgence from the Council. I want to use it to remove the Edict."

One of the men sitting on the dais said, "Alas, , that Indulgence only works for our Council here. It has no effect on other Council's rulings."

Lance smirked at Beth, and all of sudden everything in her being came into a focused rage and she wanted nothing more than to kill Lance. She had been testing the waters, one foot still in the human world while she sampled her new life. Now they were trying to kill her and her mate. At that she was and would be came together in that moment and she felt transformed. She was vampire. Mick felt her emotional shift and looked at her in alarm.

"If you cannot pardon us, may I assume any request I make of this Council will be carried out?" Beth said tightly.

"Yes, Ms. Turner," Ms. Martin replied. She looked curious, and was suddenly more alert to the fledgling in front of her.

"Very well," Beth continued. "I wish to use my Indulgence to demand the termination of the Duvall brothers."

Lance and the others started to protest, and Mick drew Beth away from them slightly. "Beth, what are you doing?" he whispered.

Before she could respond, Ms. Martin said, "That is satisfactory. The Indulgence is accepted. You all have two hours to compose yourselves prior to termination."

"Madam," Lance sputtered, "this is outrageous. How dare you consider such an action? It's impossible!"

"Ah," Ms. Martin said with a slight smile. "It is very possible. Remember, an Edict from Council must be obeyed. You will be escorted to a separate room to wait until your execution. Mr. St. John and Ms. Turner, I presume you would like a different room to use before your termination."

Lance and his brothers continued to speak loudly in outraged French, and Mick suddenly came out of his daze. "Madam," he said over the din. "I believe this dispute might be settled if I could speak to Lance alone." Lance stopped talking and stared at Mick.

"That is granted." She looked over at one of the guards. "Please escort our guests to the West room. Gentlemen, it is soundproofed, but the guard will be able to watch though the window. No violence will be tolerated."

Mick gave Beth a look of encouragement. She nodded and continued to stand, determined to be strong in front of the French. Lance glared at Mick with undisguised hatred, and strode angrily in front of him to the room and the door swung closed behind them. The guard's face was visible through the window in the door.

"What do you possibly have to say to me? Your childe is making a last minute effort to save you. The Council will never allow our deaths. They would have to answer to Paris."

"Don't be too sure, Lance." Mick responded. "They looked serious to me." Mick sat in one of the chairs. "In fact, they looked pretty pissed off. I bet they would like to know I'm really not your bloodline anymore."

Lance stared at Mick open-mouthed. "What do you mean?"

Mick stood up face-to-face with Lance, eyes silvered and fangs out. "I mean Coraline gave me the cure and I was human. Then Josef turned me back, so now I'm of his blood, not yours. I think they would be very interested to hear about the cure. They don't know about it, do they?"

Lance backed off a step. "Don't threaten me, youngling." But Mick could feel Lance's uncertainty and pressed home his advantage.

"If you void your Edict, I'll have Beth rescind her Indulgence. I'll relinquish all claims to your family and we'll all go home. Otherwise, I'll tell them the whole story and you'll die. The rest of your family will be censured and the compound taken. You know how most of the tribe would think about it. Why keep something that would weaken us? Your family, what's left of it, would be outcasts."

"How many others know of the cure? Surely Josef knows."

"Yes, he knows, and few of my friends, but they haven't said anything up to now and I'll make sure they don't. You can go back to your castle and no one will be the wiser."

Lance paced for a few moments, then spat, "Very well, _Mick_, I will no longer call you brother. Let us return and finish this."

They moved back into the conference room and Mick put his arm around Beth. He could feel her flagging and hoped they would be done soon. She needed some blood, as did he.

"Madam," Lance said portentously, "it is our intention to be merciful; therefore, we would like to withdraw the Paris Edict regarding Mr. St. John and Ms. Turner." Lance glowered at his brothers, willing them to be silent.

Mick leaned down and whispered to Beth, "Sweetheart, rescind your Indulgence." She felt his confidence and calm now, and obeyed without question. She cleared her throat and said, "I would like to take back my request for termination of the Duvalls."

Mick now spoke, "I renounce all ties of blood with the Duvall family. I make no claim on them now or in the future."

Lance scowled, "Our family accepts, and dissolves the marriage of my sister Coraline, and Mr. St. John."

The five at the dais table looked at each other and talked in an undertone so low even the other vampires in the room couldn't hear. Beth held Mick's hand, determined not to show her weariness. The Duvalls stood away from them, muttering among themselves, casting deadly looks toward the couple.

Emmaline Martin said, "Monsieur Duvall, your family has wasted the time of the Paris Council as well as ours, not to mention Mr. St. John and Ms. Turner. Such petty disputes will not be allowed. We fine your family $10,000, and if you choose to return to America, you will need written permission from this Council. You may go." Her voice was deadly quiet, daring a response.

Lance and his brothers were in a fury, but couldn't challenge the older vampires. The Duvalls quickly went through the same door they entered without a backwards glance.

"Mr. St. John and Ms. Turner, the Edict has been lifted. Ms. Turner, your Indulgence is returned to you. I hope you have no need of it for a long time. You may leave; however, there is another matter I would like to discuss with you, if you would please wait with Mr. Kostan in the outer anteroom. I will be right with you."

Mick and Beth followed the guard down the hallway. The tension from the last hour was still with them, and they didn't speak. They entered the comfortable lounge to find Josef frowning into his cell phone. He was tapping out a message at vampire speed, and looked up at them.

"It's about time. I've been in here losing my ass on the Nikkei market because I forgot about the time zones."

They just stared at him for a moment and collapsed onto a nearby sofa, both chuckling at their friend. It was like a clock wound too tightly had sprung; the relief was overwhelming. Beth leaned into Mick and he put his arm around her, still grinning. Josef's comments returned them to reality and now they could relax, at least for a moment.

"What? What?" Josef said. He didn't know what had happened with the meeting, but they seemed a little delirious. Josef was about to get up when the door opened to let Ms. Martin enter. "Good evening, Mr. Kostan, I'm happy to meet you at last."

He stood and held out his hand politely. "Good evening, Madam. Please sit down."

"Thank you," she said in her gravely voice. "I'm sorry to have brought you all here on such a goose chase." Josef looked puzzled and she continued, "I'm sure your friends will fill you in."

"I understand you are having a rogue transported here from Europe. This is the same criminal who kidnapped Mr. Conley, Mr. St. John and Ms. Turner, correct?"

Josef was all attention now. "Yes," he replied, "I asked the Cleaners from Berlin to bring him here. I hope that isn't an imposition. I will have him taken to LA for trial."

Ms. Martin leaned back in her chair, looking at him tentatively. Mick and Beth were glad not to have to face her attention. "Actually, I'd prefer to question him myself and handle any punishment." She said. "We've had several young ones break away from their sires recently and cause trouble. Nothing serious as of yet, but I'd like this to be a lesson for my local tribe."

Josef glanced at Mick uncertainly, but Beth spoke up grimly. "As long as we get to watch."

Mick looked at her concerned, but Beth drew an approving glance from Ms. Martin. "Very well, Ms. Turner, you may do so." She turned to Mick. "I'm impressed with your fledgling, Mr. St. John. She is remarkable, considering how young you are yourself. She must take after her grandsire." Ms. Martin smirked at Josef, who stared back nonplussed.

She got up to leave. "Good evening to you all, I'll expect you at midnight tomorrow for the Judgement." With that, she left the room at vampire speed.

"What the hell did she mean by grandsire?" Josef said, puzzled.

"I'm not sure." Mick said standing and pulling Beth up with him. "Let's get out of here; I could use a drink."

"You got that right, brother."

TBC

_**Next, a plot is revealed and what dangers are coming to LA? **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I so appreciate all of you reading and reviewing! Retribution is finally coming, but please be aware this chapter is rated M for sexual situations and implied violence. (My sister says I love vampire justice, and I do!)**_

Chapter 17

Lola paced up and down in her sire's elegant _appartement_ on the Avenue Marceau. Paris was steamy and crowded, but she waited to hear about the success of the Duvall's trip to America.

Not even the beautiful male freshie she summoned satisfied her tonight. When she fed and sent him away, he was disappointed the evening held no more for him. Her private line rang and she answered it eagerly

"Oui?"

"_Lola," an_ angry male voice exclaimed, "_I should have your head."_

"Really, Lance, how sweet you are." She said sarcastically.

"_Because of you, my family has been banned from America." _

"What do you mean? Didn't everything go well?"

"_No,"_ Lance said in a calmer tone. _"it did not_." He seemed hesitant to continue.

"Didn't you get before the Council? St. John turned his human, didn't he? You had cause to have them killed."

Another hesitation. _"There were . . . . . complications." _

"What? Are you saying it didn't work?"

"_No, and we were fined $10,000 and banned from the country. You owe me the money, Lola." _

"Never mind about that." She said impatiently. "What happened?"

"_I can't tell you about it now. St. John and Turner are free, the Edict didn't work. Kostan was there, but didn't take part. Oh,_" Lance said acidly, _"your American friend, the one who blackmailed Kostan has been caught. I heard they're bringing him back to New York for trial. I hope he doesn't know too many of your secrets, dear Lola."_

_Damn, damn_. "My secrets are my own, Lance. Worry about yourself, since you can't even get the New York Council to listen to you."

Lance snorted_. "Don't come asking for favors anytime soon. Our family doesn't like to be used."_

Lola growled and hung up. Damn them, couldn't they do anything right? She started pacing again. Not all was lost. The priest vampire didn't know anything about her plans; he'd just given her information. The Duvall's strategy failed, but she wasn't beaten yet. If Kostan was in New York, this would be the opportune moment to go to Los Angeles.

She was convinced she needed to go, even if her sire wouldn't like it. She had two siblings in Paris; one was in the government, the other ran a multi-billion dollar corporation, and he traveled frequently. She needed to use his jet, now. She would pack and call her brother and get to Los Angeles. There was still time to make her plans work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The late-night streets were quiet on ride back from the Council building. Josef had stocked some blood in the limo, so Beth could feed as soon a possible. She leaned against Mick, as he told Josef about the meeting and the Duvall's treachery.

Josef poured some single malt for them both. "So you told Lance about the re-turning. Good thinking, even if it really doesn't make a difference."

Mick huffed, "Yes it does. I might have some of the Duvall's blood, but it's mixed up with yours now."

Beth sat up, "Maybe that's what the she meant by you being my grandsire, because you turned Mick and he turned me."

"I'm aware how it works, Blondie," Josef said amused, but a thought struck him. "If she said that, then she knows about the re-turning and the cure."

Mick gulped his drink. "Shit, are we in trouble?"

"No, I don't think so. If they were going to do anything, it would already be done. The Council hasn't said anything to me, but it would be better if we don't bring it up."

"Okay by me." Mick shrugged. Beth smiled and started to speak, "All right gr—"

"And don't call me grandpa." Josef tried to look injured as Beth giggled.

They arrived at the apartment building and went upstairs. It was a secure floor, as in all Josef's buildings. Josef said he needed to talk to Simone and Mick and Beth decided to call it a night.

"It seems we don't have good luck in New York." Mick said as he locked up. Beth headed for the bar, feeling it was her turn to have a brandy.

"I know." Beth sipped her drink then put it on the bar. "We need to plan a trip here just by ourselves." She went to him and put her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. Mick responded and held her close.

"I almost lost you tonight." Beth said raggedly.

"It's all right baby, we're still here." Mick pulled her face into his hands. "Beth, what happened in there? I could feel a shift, like you changed somehow."

"All I could think was that I wanted to kill Lance at that moment."

"I hate to see you lose your humanity." he said worriedly.

She smiled up at him. "Mick, I've learned more from you about humanity than from anyone else in my life."

They sat on the Chippendale sofa. "I just don't want you to regret what you gave up, and hate what you've done."

Beth sighed inwardly. He had to blame himself for everything. "Mick, do you think I was a monster when I killed Lee Jay? I was human then, and I would have done whatever was needed to save you. I killed the thug in the basement too, and if I hadn't we'd all be dead. Sometimes we have to do things we don't like, but it doesn't mean we're monsters."

He shook his head, not knowing how to answer.

When he didn't speak, she flashed on Dean Foster. She knew she'd had him killed as sure as if she pulled the trigger herself. She pushed away the thought. She'd have to tell Mick sometime, but not now.

She could see he was brooding, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. She pushed him back on the sofa, "I'm all right, Mick, don't worry. I love you so." He held her close, feeling her love and he felt the fear he could have lost her. He needed to claim her, make her his. She felt his attitude change and purred as she sinuously moved up his body. She let her fangs lengthen, piercing her tongue, drawing blood. Mick groaned and she pounced on his mouth, letting him taste her blood. She knew that always made him crazy.

"Beth. . . ah, we should . . ." he gasped as she pulled on his belt, gaining access to his hardened member, stroking him until he growled, his eyes turning with his desire.

"We should what?" She teased him with her tongue, nipping his chest.

He was beyond control, turning them off the sofa onto the floor. Beth growled back at him, pulling at their clothes, ripping and tugging. He soon found her breast, working her nipple between his tongue and fangs. He held her down, he was stronger and now that they were naked on the floor, he wanted to enjoy her body slowly. He scented her arousal when she writhed against him, whimpering with want.

"Mick, please," she moaned, as he caressed her inner thighs coming short of where she needed him to touch her. "Tell me what you want, baby." He said lovingly in his rich voice.

She moaned again and he flipped her up, facing the sofa, bending her over the cushions. He came up behind her, pushing into her, holding her hips and he thrust with all his strength. He loved that they could now enjoy each other without restraint. She moved with him, feeling her nipples rubbing on the rough fabric of the sofa as Mick pounded into her. He wrapped his arms around her, one seizing her breast to tease her nipple and the other arm lower, so he could stroke her sensitive core. Her cries and movements told him she wouldn't last long. He felt her tighten and spasm under him and he brought his wrist to her mouth. She bit him and the ecstasy of her drawing his blood drove him to his end, striking at her shoulder as he thrust a few more times for his release.

When she had licked the blood from his wrist, he tightened his arms around her and kissed his now healing bite marks. "I love you Beth."

"I know." she sighed.

Josef was up earlier than he expected the next afternoon and gazed out the UV protected windows. He had talked with Simone when he'd gotten back the night before. She had insisted he call her no matter what the time. He missed her, and her love and support. He knew he could trust her with his life and that was the most extraordinary thing—he did.

Now he wondered if he should go to see Sarah. He felt guilty if he was here and didn't see her. It was a constant game he played in his mind. What if she woke up this minute? Would she recognize Charles Fitzgerald in Josef Kostan? Would she hate him for taking all those years? Sarah was a bright and intelligent woman, but she was a product of a time more than a half century ago. Could she adapt to the present, to what he had become?

Josef knew he wasn't the same person Sarah fell in love with. He changed with the times and reinvented himself as he needed to stay ahead of the humans and younger vampires. He built his business and his life around survival. As he stared out into late afternoon Manhattan, he knew he had to let go of the past. He loved Sarah, but wasn't in love with her anymore. If she ever woke he would do his best for her, but he knew he couldn't stay with her.

A knock shattered his thoughts, and he smelled Beth at the door. "Come in." as Beth sailed into the room.

"It looks like we're all up early today. Mick's taking a shower."

Josef could smell the sex and satisfaction rolling off Beth "I hope you left some of the furniture intact." He commented dryly.

"No, we wrecked the place."

Josef glanced at her sharply and Beth started to laugh.

"Ha-ha, Blondie." Josef made a face, and then asked, "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Yes," Beth turned serious. "I wanted to talk with you before Mick gets here. He's concerned that I'm becoming a 'monster' because of yesterday. I know it's because he's still sensitive about my turning, but I think I'm doing fine."

"Of course you are, Beth." Josef rejoined. "You need your vampire nature, it's important you recognize it. I guess I need to kick Mick's ass again."

"Don't be too hard on him, Josef. I know you don't want to think that you're his sire, but you're really all he has, we have, as family now. You've always been his friend, and he needs you as a sire."

He sighed and said sincerely. "All right, I'll work on it."

Beth smiled back and gave him a hug. At that moment, Mick came through the unlocked door. "What's going on?" He frowned.

Beth laughed and Josef looked delighted. "Oh, nothing. I was just seeing if your woman would like to run away with me to Hong Kong for a few decades."

Mick plopped down in a chair as Beth continued to chuckle. "I swear I can't leave you two alone for a minute."

Josef poured him a glass of blood and said, "Mick, my man, just give up. You are so whipped."

Mick looked at him sheepishly as Beth smiled wickedly. Needing a change of subject, he asked, "Beth, are you sure you want to go tonight?"

"Yes, I do." She looked at Josef for support.

"Mick, she needs to be a witness, the same as you. I just want his password so I can get some of my money back."

"I'll be fine." Beth said, sitting beside him. He put his arm around her. "Okay, I guess I'm outvoted. But how about we do something else today and this evening? Shopping or a museum?"

"I'd love to." Beth turned to Josef. "Are you going to see Sarah?"

Josef's face froze. "No, not this trip." He said tightly and Beth felt she had invaded his privacy. She quickly asked. "Then would you like to come with us?"

He assumed his usual flippant air. "No, you two lovebirds go on. I have business I can do as long as I'm here." He pulled out his cell and they got up to leave. "Be back by eleven so we have time to get there." Josef said as he dialed a number.

The limo dropped them off at the familiar Council building a few minutes before midnight. Instead of heading to a higher floor, the group was shown to a sub-basement office. The members of the Council were there, with the vampire guards and several fierce looking blond women dressed in leathers that Beth recognized as Cleaners.

"Good evening." Ms. Martin welcomed them. "Please come this way. We have restrained the prisoner." They were taken into an adjoining room containing only a chair with the renegade priest bound by silver, and staked.

Beth held Mick's arm. His desire to rip the priest limb from limb was offset by his concern for Beth, but he only felt determination from her. Josef held in his fury, and let the couple go ahead of him.

Ms. Martin walked toward the captive, pulling out the stake with sinister satisfaction. "You, John Murray, aka Vladimir Popoff, have been judged guilty of crimes against your own kind. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Murray saw death in her eyes and knew there was only one chance. "I have valuable information for Josef Kostan."

"I want to know your password to get my money back." Josef growled, his eyes silvered and fangs showing.

"I wrote it down and gave it to them." He nodded toward the blond Cleaner.

"Here you are, Herr Kostan." The woman said in accented English.

"I know she's after your territory."

"Who?"

"I'm not telling you until I get free. If you let me go, I'll disappear and you'll never hear from me again."

"Not likely." Josef snarled.

"Well, then," Ms. Martin said. "I believe we'll have to do this the hard way." She glanced at Mick and Beth, who were standing close to the wall. "Ms. Turner-Beth," she said kindly, "it would be better if you left now."

Beth started to object, when Ms. Martin said, "I know you feel you should watch, but be assured he will be punished for his transgressions against you and your sire. As someone much older than you, please take my word you don't need to be here. I promise that you will be revenged."

Mick looked at Ms. Martin gratefully, and said, "Come on, Beth, she's right. We don't need to see this."

"One minute," Beth said, walking in front of the priest. "You tortured us and tried to kill us but you didn't succeed. In fact," her eyes turning crystal, "we're happier than we've ever been. Go to your death with that thought." She spat out.

Beth felt approval from the Council head and Josef nodded encouragement. She moved back to Mick and he gathered her in his arms, her anger waning. Beth was glad Murray was being punished but it was harder than she thought. She didn't speak as Mick hustled her out of the room.

After Josef was sure Mick and Beth were gone, he bowed slightly to Ms. Martin. "At your service, madam."

She glanced toward the door. "She's quite a fledgling, Josef. In a few centuries, she'll be after my place on the Council." Josef smiled grimly. "Shall we?"

Ms. Martin had the Cleaners open several cases of instruments. "Now Murray, you will tell Mr. Kostan what he wants to know."

"Only when you let me go." He said desperately.

"Wrong answer." Ms. Martin looked at the Cleaner. "I think the small silver stakes. We'll start with the eyes."

TBC

_**Hope that satisfied. I felt Mick would have wanted to protect Beth more than he wanted revenge. Next, what will Lola do in LA? **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Thanks for all your reviews and kind words, it makes writing even more fun! **_

Chapter 18

Sofia sat in her car at the Justice Building's parking lot, smiling happily to herself. She just got off the phone with Ewan, and he would be back in LA the day after tomorrow. They had been seeing much of each other but neither considered they were "dating." Most of their time together was research for his journal, but Ewan made sure Sofia had regular meals and he enjoyed taking her to restaurants. Sofia, like Beth, was fascinated by vampire culture and Ewan enjoyed telling the ancient tales of vampire history.

Sofia sighed as she made her way to her cubicle. She didn't want to put pressure on Ewan, but she knew she had deeper feelings for him than as just a friend. They had kissed a few times but since Sofia didn't know exactly how Ewan felt, she didn't want to rush him into anything. All she knew was she was happy when she was with him and hoped he felt the same. He must have said something to his sister, Megan, because she invited Sofia out to dinner the next evening. Ewan had told her about his sister's issues with humans, so Sofia was excited that Megan would make the effort. Sofia hoped they could get to know each other better.

Ewan entered his hotel off Lake Shore Drive, the Chicago wind whistling between buildings. He'd just spoken to Sofia and he felt elated to hear how much she was missing him. He didn't want to rush her, but he felt more for her than just a friend. He knew her mother had been a freshie, and he wanted her to feel as comfortable with vampire culture as he could. He hadn't felt this deeply for a human since 1902, when he loved Clarice. She had been horrified when he revealed his true nature, and he hadn't attempted a relationship since then. Several vampire females wanted to console him, but the encounters were empty and he resigned himself to his work and kept on the move around the world. Now the thought of being with one person was attractive and suddenly he was tired of wandering.

Ewan had asked his sister to get to know Sofia, and they were going to go out before he returned to LA. He'd told Megan how much Sofia meant to him, and she was willing to try for her brother's sake. Ewan got to his room in the vamp-friendly hotel and was ready for freezer time. He was happy; everything was going well for once.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Josef, stop!" Emmaline Martin called to him when he rushed out of the interrogation room at the Council headquarters in New York. He halted in mid-step, clearly annoyed and anxious, his cell phone in his hand. The prisoner had finally divulged his secrets and Josef bolted through the door, needing to call Simone, as well as his security and alert them that Lola was threatening trouble.

Ms. Martin came out of the room that held the hapless rogue priest. "You may finish this." Ms. Martin told the German Cleaner.

"As you wish, Frau." The Cleaner said tonelessly. Ms. Martin knew the priest would continue to suffer for a while—the Germans were most efficient.

Josef turned to her, "What?" He said impatiently. She smiled, "Come, Josef let's get some refreshments and you can make your calls." She led him to an office with a stocked bar. After pouring some blood and single malt, she said, "I agree some precautions need to be taken, but from what that scum said, Lola is still in Europe."

Josef rubbed his forehead. "I can't be sure and I have no idea what's she's up to. I need to contact my people in Los Angeles and get back there tonight."

"Calm down, Josef." Ms Martin said. "I'll make some inquiries for you."

Josef took a long drink and said tensely, "Why hasn't Lola been declared rogue? You know what she did in LA, and I've no doubt she's been doing the same thing in other places."

Ms. Martin looked down uncomfortably. "We have no direct proof. Los Angeles was the first place we knew for sure what she was up to. She has a powerful sire who is well-connected all over the world. As long as she's under his protection, we can't do anything without verification."

He growled and stood up. "Let me make my calls and you check to see if anyone knows anything. If I catch her in my region again she won't be leaving." Josef wasn't as deferential as usual, but Ms. Martin let it go. She knew he was concerned about his people. She left him and went to another room to get on a computer.

Josef flipped open his phone and dialed quickly. A woman's voice answered, "_Hello_?"

"Hey, baby, how are you?"

"_Josef_," Simone said, "_I can tell something's wrong. What is it_?"

Sidestepping her question, he asked, "Where are you?"

"_I'm at the office. I was getting ready to go home_."

"No," Josef said quickly, "I want you to go to the house, not your condo. I'm calling Lucas and having security increased. Don't go back to the office, work out of the house until I get back."

Now Simone was concerned. "_Josef, what's going on? You're scaring me_."

"I hope nothing is wrong, but I'm afraid there's someone out to hurt me. Mick and Beth are here, so you're the likely choice and harming you would be exactly what she would do."

"_She?_" Simone said suspiciously. "_Josef, you really need to treat your old girlfriends better. Is this an old _vampire_ girlfriend?" _

"You always knew I had a past, doll."

"_Yes, but most men's pasts get old and wrinkly. Yours is no doubt still young and beautiful." _

"Not as gorgeous as you."

"_Good answer_." Simone said, smirking.

"But really, babe, be careful and listen to Lucas about security. I'm also going to call Megan and let her know what's going on. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"_All right, Josef. You be careful, too. I guess I'll have to postpone the meeting on the Cleveland deal. It's just as well—the delay will make them nervous and I can leverage a better percentage."_ Simone said thoughtfully.

"That's my girl." Josef said chuckling as he hung up. Simone was as ruthless in business as she was in bed. He felt his pants grow tighter as he thought of her special talents in that area. He snapped himself out of his reverie, knowing he had to make other calls.

A half hour later, Josef had spoken to Lucas, his security chief and Megan to review the situation with them. Lucas said that all was quiet, but he would increase security both at home and the office. Likewise, Megan hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary. There was a property dispute, but nothing serious.

He went to find Emmaline Martin at a desk in a nearby office. "Anything?" He asked.

"I've checked with my contacts in Paris, it seems Lola and her sire were there, but now they may have gone to Spain."

Josef frowned. "I want to leave tonight and get back there."

Ms. Martin replied, "Josef, it's near dawn. You said everything is in order. Why don't you stay over and leave tomorrow afternoon. This trip has been stressful for you and your friends."

Josef scrubbed his hand over his face. He _was_ tired, and what he really needed was some fresh blood and freezer time. "Fine." he said shortly. "Is there anything else?"

Ms. Martin looked at him speculatively. She had some ideas about more security and policing of the vampire nation, and she wanted Josef's opinion. He ran a tight ship in Los Angeles so his input was vital. "There are a few things I'd like to discuss, but nothing that can't wait until your next trip."

He looked at her sharply, but was met by an innocent glance. "Very well, I'll say goodnight." He walked out of the building, enjoying the cold nip in the air. He got into his limo and dialed Mick.

"_Josef? How did it go_?" Mick said cautiously. In the background Josef heard jazz music.

He sighed heavily. "We found out who the priest was helping. It was Lola."

"_WHAT_?" Mick hissed. Josef could hear Beth in the background. "_She couldn't have made it out of that warehouse."_

"Apparently she did. She hooked up with our guy in Europe and he gave her information about all of us. He'd been watching us, especially you for a while."

"_Where is she now?"_ Mick was concerned about Beth's safety. "_Do we need to get out of here?"_

"We're set to leave tomorrow afternoon. Emmaline called Paris and they don't have any indication Lola is coming here. I've alerted Lucas to lock everything down, and Simone and Megan know, too. I'm heading back to the condo to get some freezer time. What are you and Blondie up to?"

Mick relaxed a bit, "_We're at a club down in the Village. I thought it would take Beth's mind off things for a while. We'll be back soon."_

"Okay, we need to leave for the airport at 4:00 pm."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next evening, Sofia was packing up her things in the cubicle at the ADA's office. Megan had asked her to go shopping then to dinner. Megan's extended stay in Los Angeles meant she needed to enlarge her wardrobe, and Sofia was glad to help. Both women wanted to get to know each other better for Ewan's sake.

Sofia hurried out of the office, and joined Megan in one of Josef's limousines to head for the stores. Halfway to Rodeo Drive Sofia noticed she'd left her cell phone on her desk at work. _Oh well, I'll run up and get it when I go back to pick up my car_. She settled in, chatting with Megan and looking forward to an enjoyable evening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late and Ben Talbot scowled as he reread the trial transcripts. The original proceeding was declared a mistrial and now they had to prepare for another trial, unable to use most of their most solid evidence. He was so engrossed; he didn't notice a figure looming in his office doorway.

He turned quickly. "Who's there? Who are you?" He said sharply.

A low laugh greeted his questions. Lola sauntered into Talbot's office like she owned the place. "I'm someone that will help your career and give you power."

"How did you get past security?"

Lola threw back her head and laughed. "What security?" She continued to walk around his desk, as he stood to face her. "You got my list, did you not?"

Ben shook his head. "I don't know what you mean."

"The list in the black envelope, the one with all the names."

"Oh," he said, frowning. "I don't know anything about it."

"Hmm. You're dimmer than you look." She pushed him back down in his chair and he was amazed at her strength. "My name is also on the list."

"And who are you?"

"Delores Maxford Whitaker, but you can call me Lola. All of us on the list are vampires."

Ben looked up at her and hooted. "Yeah, right. Get the hell out of my office, lady."

Suddenly, Lola brought her face to his, vamping out, hissing at him with her long fangs exposed. She sniffed and said, "You smell very tasty. Shall I prove what I am?"

Ben just gazed at her in shock, backing away in his chair until it hit the wall behind him. "What—what do you want?" He shoved down his panic and concentrated on the issues at hand, just like in the courtroom.

Lola sat on the edge of his desk, still in vampire mode. "I want you to work with me to eliminate some of the people on that list. Once they know they're being investigated by the humans, they'll leave on their own." She smiled evilly. "Others I want to kill myself, but you needn't worry about them."

Taking a deep breath, Ben said, "Why me? Why would I help you do that?"

Lola looked at him with grudging respect. His heartbeat was steady and he didn't smell of fear. She would have to change that. "I chose you because you're high enough in the system to have control over investigations, but not high enough to attract attention. And if you don't help me, I'll kill you and recruit your replacement."

At the other end of the floor, the elevator slid open and Sofia and Megan exited. Sofia had come to collect her cell phone and asked Megan up to see the offices. Evenings and weekends only needed an ID card to get in the building, the regular guard only worked days. As they walked into the darkened offices Megan halted, smelling a vampire.

"Stay here." She whispered to Sofia. Megan made her way between the cubicles, toward the only lighted office on the floor. Sofia followed softly, unsure what was happening but wanting to find out. She heard people talking, and saw the office was labeled Ben Talbot. Megan reached the door of the office, aware that the unknown vampire could smell her just as well. "Good evening." Megan said, taking in the scene.

Lola turned, her eyes crystal and fangs bared. "What do you want? Get out." She snarled.

"I don't think so. I'm acting Elder, and I want to know what you are doing with this human."

At that point, Sofia had gotten to the door and saw Ben. He didn't seem to be hurt, but she knew she needed to get him out. Sofia moved toward him, but Lola was faster, pinning Sofia to the wall by her throat.

"Stay where you are or this little one dies." Lola said spitefully. "She smells of a male, is she his special snack?"

Ben started from behind his desk. "Leave her alone."

Lola picked up Sofia and threw her against the other wall. She sank down, stunned. In a flash, Lola came at Ben, ready to rip out this throat. Megan roared vamping out herself and attacked Lola from the back, clawing at her eyes. Lola dropped Ben and pushed Megan away. "Go back to where you came from; this is none of your concern. Do not waste your time on these humans."

Megan backed out of the office door. She knew now this was Lola that Josef told her about. She wanted to lure her away from Ben and Sofia. Megan was proficient with a blade, but not so much in hand-to-hand combat. She continued moving, she had to protect Ben and Sofia. "Come get me, you bitch."

Lola jumped across the office, landing on Megan, fangs raking her shoulder. They struggled, trying to bite and claw each other, ranging over the desks, crashing computers and lamps onto the floor. Megan was older, but Lola had more experience, and soon Megan was bleeding from several wounds.

Ben crawled over to Sofia, "Are you all right? Come on, we have to get out of here and call the police."

"No," Sofia said, panicked. "we have to stop her."

Ben looked at her like she was crazy. "Let's go."

"The cops won't help, we have to stake her."

"What? How?"

"Find some wood, a chair leg or anything. That's the only thing that will stop a vampire."

Ben didn't know what to think, but Sofia's utter certainty convinced him. He looked around the office—everything was metal, there was nothing wooden he could use. Then he looked at the debris from one of the desks, and noticed an old fashioned wooden ruler. He scurried over and grabbed it. "Will this work?"

Sofia whispered, "Yes, but you have to drive it into the heart, either from the front or back. You'll only get one chance or she'll kill you."

Ben crawled over to see Lola as she held Megan on one of the desks. Her fangs were ready to tear, but Megan pushed her away for a moment. Lola turned again, seizing Megan, sinking fangs into her neck. Megan snarled, but couldn't free herself. At that moment, Ben leaped onto Lola's back, driving the wood into her. He could hear a gurgle, then Lola slowly slipped to the floor.

Megan also fell over, bleeding from gashes in her neck and other wounds. Ben saw Sofia walking unsteadily toward them. He went to her and held her up.

"Let me go, I have to help her."

"It's all right, we'll call an ambulance."

Sofia looked at him impatiently. "No, she needs blood. She can't heal without it. Let me go."

Ben still looked disbelieving, but he couldn't deny what he'd seen in the last half hour. Megan's face was still vamped out, and she was in distress. "All right, she can have mine, you've been hurt."

"I'm fine, Ben. I know what I'm doing." Sofia started forward, but stumbled.

"That's it—just sit here." He put her down in a nearby chair and turned to Megan. He said softly, "Sofia said you needed blood." He bent his neck to her, feeling ludicrous, like he was in an old movie. Megan didn't want to feed from him, but she was too weak to move and didn't know how long before help could arrive. He was looking at her with concern and she was touched that this human would want to help her. She took his arm and pushed up his shirt cuff.

"Thank you." she whispered roughly. She gingerly bit and drew gently on wounds, feeling the adrenalin from Ben's blood, as well as concern, but no fear. Being older, she didn't need much, and after a few mouthfuls, she stopped, licking the marks.

Ben was amazed at the feeling, like his insides were being pulled out and he would have gladly let her continue. He was disappointed when she stopped, delicately licking the wounds closed. He saw the rips and gouges on her neck disappear, and he helped her sit up.

"Are you all right?" He said concerned.

Megan gave him a grateful smile. "Much better, thank you." She seemed to shake herself and became business like. "Do you have a phone?"

Ben blinked a couple of times, then pulled out his cell from his pocket. "Here."

Megan quickly dialed a number. "I need a clean up at the Justice Building, 4th floor. Come in covertly, this has to be done quickly." She stood up, and Ben joined her, both going to Sofia.

"How are you?" Megan asked.

"I'm fine, just a little bruised." Sofia rubbed her shoulder. "What will you do with her?"

"The Cleaners will handle it." Megan said grimly.

A strange male voice joined in, startling them. "I don't think so, my dear."

The three turned to see a stocky man in a perfectly cut suit looking at them. Megan vamped out again, and so did the stranger. "Don't make a mistake, madam. I'm here to retrieve my childe and then we'll leave."

Megan hadn't scented him coming. She felt the vampire's power and realized he was very old. She couldn't fight him in her current condition and she had to protect the humans. Ben started to move in front of the women but Megan held him back. "No, let them go."

The stranger smiled wickedly, "A wise choice." He bent over Lola, yanking out the makeshift stake. Lola groaned, sitting up slowly. "Thank you , my lord." She gasped.

"Come, Lola, we have much to discuss about your reckless behavior." He picked her up and moving at vampire speed, disappeared.

Ben was about at his limit when two women in black leather came into view, and Megan took them aside, talking in low tones. Ben turned to Sofia, "What the hell is going on?"

Sofia looked at him in sympathy. "I know, it's a lot to take in."

"I have a million questions. How—"

"Ben, I can't answer anything. You'll have to ask Megan." They glanced over and saw Megan finishing with the leather-clad women.

"What's going on here? Can somebody fill me in?" He said in frustration.

Megan looked grim. "Not here. We need to get out and let the Cleaners do their job. Your office will be pristine by the start of work tomorrow. Sofia, can you walk?" Sofia nodded. "Good, follow me." She gave Ben a pointed look. Megan had taken command and Ben had no choice but to follow if he was going to get answers.

TBC

_**Hope you enjoyed. Sofia doesn't wait in the car any better than Beth! I decided to let Lola get away, she's such a good villain and I might need her again sometime. Next, how will Ben react to the vampire world? **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Thanks for staying with the story; it took me a while to figure out Ben Talbot. I appreciate all of you who read and review, you make my day! **_

Chapter 19

The three left the Justice Building and tumbled into the waiting limousine. Megan told the driver, "Back to the mansion." She found her purse and took out her cell phone.

"Oh no, I dropped my purse in the office." Sofia said, panicked.

"Don't worry," Megan responded, "The Cleaners will bring it over to the house."

Ben leaned forward, "Okay, who are the Cleaners and whose house are you talking about?"

Megan smiled tiredly. "I'll answer as much as I can, but my priority is keeping you safe and arranging a doctor to see Sofia."

"Oh, right." He felt guilty as he looked at Sofia who had leaned back with her eyes closed. Megan flipped open the phone and pressed a button. Hale, the English majordomo at Josef's house answered.

"This is Megan. I've been attacked, along with two humans under my care. Please inform Lucas to put everyone on alert." A pause. "It was Lola, along with her sire. They could cause some trouble. I'm heading to the house with Ben Talbot and Sofia Harrison. Sofia needs to be seen by Dr. Courtney, could you get him over right away?" Another pause and Megan sighed. "Yes, I'll call him myself as soon as we get to the house."

Sofia and Ben couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, but Megan sounded grim. She ended the call and Ben noticed how fragile she looked with her torn and bloodstained clothing.

"Are you sure you're all right?" He asked tentatively. He still had a million questions, but was willing to wait for the moment.

"I'll be fine, thank you. I just need more . . . . nourishment."

Ben caught her meaning and wondered if he should offer his wrist again. As if Megan heard him, she said, "I appreciate the thought, but I don't usually feed from humans"

Ben raised his eyebrows. "I thought you survived on blood."

"We do," Megan replied, "but many of us prefer donated blood from the blood bank or private sources."

"Oh." Ben said, somewhat at a loss.

"We're going to Josef Kostan's house. They have lots of security and I want you to stay the night. Until we know what Lola and Kahn are up to, I don't want to take any chances. We can regroup and Sofia can get looked at by a doctor."

Sofia raised her head. "I really think I'm all right, Megan, just a little beaten up."

"I need to make sure. If anything happened to you, Ewan would literally kill me."

Sofia blushed and Ben asked, "Who's Ewan?"

Before Sofia could answer, Megan said. "He's my brother and Sofia's . . .um, particular friend."

"So if he's your brother, then I guess he's a—"

"Yes," Sofia said with spirit, "he's a vampire, and one of the best men I've ever met." The exchange seemed to take all her energy and she leaned back again, exhausted.

Megan thought it was time for damage control "Ben, as you've seen, vampires exist."

He shook his head "Yeah, but how can they be running around among us?"

Megan answered, "Because we're usually very careful. We don't want too many humans knowing about us. I must ask you to keep this secret. Can you imagine the carnage if this became general knowledge? If humans attacked us, we would fight for our survival and many would die in the process."

Ben shifted in his seat. "I can understand that. But what about that crazy woman? She's not hiding." His mind went into overdrive as he realized Josef Kostan must be a vampire, too, and all of a sudden the pieces clicked together. The rescue from Dr. Anders, and Kostan and St. John were on that list and so that meant . . . .

"So, Josef Kostan and Mick St. John are vampires. My god, how many are out there?"

"More than you would think, Ben." Megan smirked and looked out the window. They had pulled up to the Kostan mansion. "I'm afraid our discussion will have to wait a few minutes."

A servant opened the limo door and they exited. Megan had her arm around Sofia, helping her, and Ben noted the size and opulence of the mansion. They entered and Simone was there, along with a formal-looking butler.

"Good evening, madam." He intoned.

"Megan, are you all right?" Simone said worriedly, seeing the bloodstains.

"I'm fine now," she replied. "Hale, please take Ms. Harrison to the Blue Room, and direct Dr. Courtney to her as soon as he arrives. Simone, could you stay with her? I need to talk to Mr. Talbot."

Simone nodded, and cast a worried glance at Talbot. Hale unceremoniously swept Sofia up and carried her up the stairs at vampire speed and Simone followed more slowly. Megan turned to Ben, "How about a drink?"

"I could use one." She led them to a room off the main hall that looked like a library. She went to cart and poured some liquid into two glasses and handed one to Ben. He took a long pull and gasped a little as it went down. "Why is Simone Walker here?" he asked.

Megan smiled. "Because she is Josef Kostan's particular friend."

Ben barely nodded and sat on a leather couch. Megan began, "I know this is a lot to understand. I'm sorry, I need to ask you to be patient a little longer. I have to make a few more calls, and I'd like to change." She indicated her ravaged state. "Can you make arrangements to stay away from your office tomorrow? It would be safer for Sofia, too."

Ben frowned, but realized the wisdom of what she was saying. "Yes, I'll call and tell them I'm working from home and Sofia is helping me. That is, if I can borrow a computer so I can at least check in." His face relaxed into a smile.

"I think we can handle that. Now if you'll excuse me, Hale will be down and show you to your room. Shall we meet here in about 45 minutes?"

He nodded and Megan gracefully walked out, leaving Ben to try and grasp everything that he'd seen this evening. He was startled by Hale, who came into the room noiselessly_. Another damn vampire_.

"Would you follow me, sir?" Ben followed him up the showcase stairway and Hale opened a door. Ben entered the luxurious room and turned to the butler.

"I took the liberty of bringing some refreshment, and a change of clothing, sir. If you wish for anything, just use the house phone on the desk." Hale said in his perfect English as he closed the door. Ben noticed some slacks and a shirt laying out on the bed along with socks and shoes, all in his size.

_Wow,_ Ben thought. He looked at the bed and wished he could just lie down and forget about the last few hours, but he knew he couldn't. With a sigh, he took off his shirt, his fingers grazing the bite marks on his wrist. He rubbed them, and the feeling gave him shocks, right to his groin. The bite was so erotic, he hardened with the thought and imagined how it would feel to have her bite him again, with her under him as he sank into her. He shook his head, now was not the time for sexual fantasies. Needing a cold shower, he stripped off the rest of his clothes, and headed for the bathroom.

A half hour later, after dressing and eating the food left for him, he left a message at work and he made his way down the grand staircase, finding the library where he and Megan had been before. After looking around the room, he poured himself another drink and was going to sit down when Megan came in.

"I'll have one, if you don't mind." She smiled at him.

He looked at her and wondered if she knew what he was thinking about her when he was upstairs. She looked beautiful, and all evidence of the recent fight had disappeared. He fixed her a drink and sat across from her, the bite marks on his arm tingling again.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, we recover quickly." She changed the subject. "I spoke to Josef earlier and he's on his way back to LA. I don't know what will happen when he gets here."

"Why, what will he do?"

Megan leaned back in the chair. "He's infuriated about Lola. Josef is the Elder for this region and he is responsible for the vampires and humans here."

"He's responsible for humans?"

"Yes, he has to make sure humans don't find out about us and that the vampires don't cause us to be exposed."

Ben nodded and didn't say anything.

"He's also not happy you know about us now." Megan said tentatively. "I told him you and Sofia saved my life, and you would keep our secret, but Josef can be hard to convince."

"Well, I'm not going to say anything—how can I? They'd haul me off in a straight jacket. But what can be done about this Lola? She's a loose cannon and I can't have her running around the city killing people."

"As I said, we take care of our own. We have a governing council and they will see to it she doesn't cause any further trouble." _I hope that's true_, she thought to herself. She focused on Ben and felt he was being honest with her. She relaxed and spent the next few minutes telling him about vampires and how their culture interacted with humans. While they were talking, Hale entered and spoke in an undertone to Megan. She excused herself and left the room, but quickly returned. "That was the doctor. Sofia will be fine; she just has some bumps and bruises."

"That's good." He saw Megan was pleased as she looked at him; they both fell silent for a moment. Megan didn't know what to make of this human—he didn't seem to be afraid and she felt a connection with him. That hadn't happened for her in a long time.

The airport limo pulled up in Josef's driveway and two security men stepped out of the garage to help with the luggage. Josef had insisted that Mick and Beth stay at the house, at least until he could find out what was happening with Lola. When Megan called to report the attack at Ben Talbot's office, he snarled in frustration. He _knew_ he should have gotten on his plane right away. At least Lola hadn't gone after Simone, but now he had another human in on their secret—one who he didn't trust. Beth tried to calm him, saying Talbot wasn't as rigid as most officials, and they should give him a chance.

The limo had barely stopped when Josef jumped out and was in the front door. Simone had been watching and skimmed down the stairs with a squeal and hurled herself into Josef's arms. Mick and Beth followed him in, smiling at the display.

"So you missed me?" Josef said between kisses. Simone laughed and whispered, "What do you think?"

Beth leaned against Mick. "I'd better feed before too long. It's been a long day." Mick nodded, he could use something too. He looked around the chaos of the luggage being brought in and Josef and Simone oblivious to anything but each other.

"Hey, Josef—Beth and I are going to get some blood. I'll meet you in the Lounge when you can tear yourself away."

"Mmmhmm." Josef mumbled, still wrapped around Simone.

In the Library, Megan heard them and looked at Ben. "Could you wait here for another few minutes? Josef is here and I want to greet him. I'll be right back." She left Ben impatient with being put off again.

Megan found Josef smiling with his arm around Simone. Megan grinned as well, "Welcome back, Josef. Would you like some refreshment?" She thought he'd better feed before dealing with Ben Talbot. "The ladies have left some donations in the Lounge fridge."

"Good idea," Josef said, his mood much improved by Simone's ministrations. They went down the hallway and joined Mick and Beth who had already helped themselves. Josef poured B- for himself and Simone a scotch. When he was finished, Megan asked Josef, "Did you talk to the Council about Lola?"

Josef growled and shook his head. "They were in session and couldn't be disturbed. I told the flunky they'd be more disturbed by a rogue vampire killing indiscriminately. They'd better get off their collective ass and find her and take her head. She's obviously out for revenge and wants my territory. How she thinks she can get away with it is beyond me. When she was selling vampire blood to the humans I knew she'd crossed the line and needed to be put down." He glanced at Mick.

"Sorry, buddy. I thought that explosion would have done it." Mick said ruefully.

"She's old and powerful and has learned from her sire. I'm going to find out what can be done about it." Josef scrubbed his hand over his face. "Now I have to deal with this Talbot."

Megan, nearest the door, scented Ben right outside and wasn't surprised when he pulled it open. "All right, I'm here. What do you want to say?"

Before Josef could respond, Ben glanced around the room and noticed the glass of what looked like blood near Beth. A horrible suspicion dawned on him. "Beth, you're not—I mean are you . . ." he glared at Mick with hostility. "You made her a vampire didn't you, St. John? You just couldn't leave her alone."

Mick stood up, defending his fledgling. "Back off, Talbot. It's none of your business." He knew that Talbot always had a soft spot for Beth, even if she didn't reciprocate. Now he was trying to come between them yet again.

Beth shook her head, feeling the anger from Mick. "Ben, what happened was my own choice and I'm happy."

"Why, Beth? You had a good life, then you meet this guy and throw everything away."

Megan felt animosity from Ben, and anger from Mick. She stepped in between them, feeling a twinge at Ben's obvious interest in Beth. She put her hand on Ben's chest, using her power to calm the human. "It's not the time or place for this discussion. We have more important issues." She said sharply.

Beth stood next to Mick, letting him feel her love. His anger dissipated and Beth quickly resumed her seat, pulling Mick down with her. Mick glared at Talbot, but contented himself with putting his arm around Beth.

Josef decided to put a stop to this. Megan told him that Talbot had fed her when she was injured, so Josef decided to start more carefully than his usual style. "Mr. Talbot, Megan is right, we have important issues to discuss, and I know you must by tired." With Mick and Beth there, he couldn't act on his first impulse, which was the tar pit.

Ben sat in a club chair and slumped down. "Yeah, it's been a little overwhelming." He hated to let Kostan take the lead, but he didn't know what to do—he was used to being in charge of his office and in the courtroom. Now he was out of his depth. Even if he didn't like St. John or Kostan, he trusted Megan and knew she wouldn't let anything happen to him.

Josef noticed the connection between Megan and Talbot and was intrigued. _Hmm. A human hater and a DA. This could be interesting_. He made a decision and stood up, going over to Simone.

"All right, Talbot, we'll trust you to keep our secret. You've shown you can be relied on after what happened tonight. This also means you need to let us know if there are any security breaches about vampires that come across your desk."

Ben looked up at him and shrugged. "How am I supposed to know that?"

Josef didn't answer, but glanced at Megan. "I'm going to have Megan be your liaison and she can tell you all you need to know." In an undertone, he said to Megan, "You brought him in; it's only fair you watch him." Megan nodded.

Megan moved to Ben and held out her hand to him. "I'll be glad to help." he took her hand and stood up. "I think we need a breath of fresh air, and then I'm sure Ben wants to get some sleep." She guided Ben out of the room and he went with a backwards glance at the vampires still there.

After they left, Josef said, "Well, that was fun."

Mick and Beth gave him a scowl, and rose from their seats. "Yeah, Josef." Mick said sarcastically, "Just want I wanted to hear after New York." Putting his arm around Beth again and kissing her on the top of her head he said to her. "At least we had a good time at the jazz clubs." He was rewarded by her bright smile and he whispered. "Shall we check out our room?"

Beth giggled, knowing that Josef could hear, but not caring. "Yes, let's." As they left, she turned to the couple. "Goodnight , we'll see you tomorrow."

Now that the room was empty, Simone looked at Josef. "So, what about Lola?"

He sighed. "There's nothing I can do until I talk to the Council, and I'm not inclined to wait down here for a call." He ran his hand down Simone's cheek, ending between her breasts. "I had more enjoyable things planned for the rest of the evening."

Simone put her arms around Josef, drawing him closer, nibbling on his neck. "Oh, yeah, shall we adjourn upstairs?"

"No objections, counselor." They walked out arm-in-arm, turning out the lights.

TBC

_**The show didn't let us know too much about Ben Talbot's personality, so I hope you like what I've done. Time to wrap up this story with the next chapter ~~~**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**This is the last chapter for the story, and I'm so pleased you have enjoyed reading. **_

Chapter 20

The sun was setting over Los Angeles and Beth stood on the balcony of the loft, watching the last burning rays reflected in the buildings over the LA skyline. She remembered standing out there with Mick so long ago, right after she found out he had been watching her since she was a child. She held up her hand to protect him from the dawn sun, with no idea she would one day be a vampire needing to be shielded herself. Suddenly, she scented Mick, and turned to see him watching her.

He knew Beth was aware of him, but he couldn't help staring at her, with the sun lighting up her pale skin and her hair glinting like gold. She looked back and felt her insides turn over like they always did when she saw him. He moved toward her, with that small smile. "What are you doing out here? The sun isn't good for you, remember?"

"I know, but I love to see the sunset over the city." Now the sun was behind the buildings, and dusk was falling on the streets below. Beth cupped her hand on Mick's cheek and drew him closer for a soft kiss. As always when he was with her, he felt complete. Mick put his arm around her and joined her in looking over the streets of LA.

It had been a little over a week since they'd returned from New York, and in the interim they heard that Lola had been found under the protection of her sire, Kahn. The European Council had called them for an inquiry, and Kahn had guaranteed Lola's good behavior. She was released into his custody, with the stipulation that she remain with Kahn and not leave Europe.

Josef was furious, but after lengthy discussions with the Council in New York, there was little he could do. Unless Lola violated the agreement, she was protected. Kahn had too much political power among the vampires, and none of the Councils dared oppose him.

Mick wasn't satisfied, but Beth was philosophical. At least the rogue priest was dead, and wouldn't cause any further problems. Beth wanted to look forward, and since Mick wanted to make her happy, he put aside his anger. Beth was finally going to start work at Kostan Industries and she planned to make the most of her last few days of free time.

As they stood on the terrace savoring the growing darkness, Mick leaned over and nibbled Beth's ear. "You know I don't have to go tonight."

Beth sighed contentedly. While she enjoyed Mick's attempts to distract her, she wasn't going to be diverted. "You need to go see the guys and play poker. We haven't been out of the loft in a week." Actually, they hadn't gotten too much out of bed, but Beth wasn't complaining.

Now he turned her toward him, wrapping his arms around her, pushing her against the balcony wall. He pressed into her, tilting her head into a kiss and letting her feel his desire. "Are you sure?"

"Mick," she gasped between kisses. She smiled up at him, wiggling free of his grasp. "You know I have to go to Megan's tonight. That's why Josef set up the poker game out at the office." She brushed her hand down the front of his Henley. "Now be good and if you win a lot you'll have a reward when I get home." She winked at him and he grinned back. "All right, you deserve a girl's night." His protective instincts forced him to say, "I won't be too late. Be careful."

"I will." Beth felt more confident now and she almost had Mick convinced she wouldn't break like crystal every time he took his eyes off her. She changed quickly and giving Mick a parting kiss, headed for Megan's place.

Since the Lola fiasco, Megan asked the Council if she could stay on in Los Angeles as a permanent liaison. The Council had no objection as long as she made regular reports. Megan wanted to move out of Josef's house, and he was able to recommend a high-rise downtown, owned by a vampire in real estate. The apartment had two bedrooms and a freezer room, and there were quite a few vampires living in the building.

Beth found Megan's apartment and rang the bell. She knew Megan could scent her, but looked up into the security camera anyway. The door flew open and Megan greeted her with a hug. "Come in, Beth. You're the first one here. I'll show you the place!" Megan seemed very excited about her new home, and after a short tour, they settled down with wine.

"When are Sofia and Simone coming?" Beth asked.

"Soon, I believe. Ewan is dropping Sofia off and Simone is coming from her office. Ewan is going to play poker with the guys tonight. I had Josef's caterer bring appetizers and I have some fresh donated for us, when you're ready." Megan looked at Beth over the rim of her glass. "You heard about Lola, of course."

Beth sighed and sipped her wine. "Yes, Mick was furious, but unless her sire withdraws his protection, there's not much we can do." Changing the subject, she asked, "How is everything going with Ben?"

Megan's eyes flashed for a moment, and if Beth hadn't been a vampire, she wouldn't have seen. "He seems to be accepting of us." Megan said carefully. She looked again at Beth. "You knew him when you were human, what do you think of him?"

"Yes, I worked for him for a few months after I left Buzzwire. Ben is honest, but he also knows when to bend the rules to get something done."

"I thought you two might have had something between you at one point." Megan said nonchalantly.

Beth grinned inwardly—was Megan was jealous? "No, actually I think he was only interested in me to get to Mick."

"Mick?"

"You remember those cases a few months ago, the vampire doctor stealing blood, and Mick also helped Ben with a missing child case. It seemed Ben was always suspicious of Mick on some level." Beth poured herself more wine. "Ben's instincts were right and I'm glad we don't have to lie to him anymore." Now it was Beth's turn to question. "Um, is he still upset about my turning?"

Megan smiled, "No, I think he had too much going on that night to take it all in. I explained a little about what happened to you and he'll probably be apologizing the next time he sees you. He's been remarkably interested in us, now that the shock has worn off." Megan leaned forward. "He was so fearless, attacking Lola and staking her. He said it was because he didn't know what he was up against, but Sofia tells it differently."

"What did she say?"

"She told him that he had one chance to stake Lola or be killed, but he did it anyway."

Beth nodded. "That doesn't surprise me."

"I've spent the past few evenings with him, and he understands our culture now." Megan sipped her wine. "I've had to revise my thinking about humans lately. Perhaps I've isolated myself for too long. Ben saved us and you saved Ewan. I know it was difficult, and I hope you don't have any regrets."

"Well, it's not the way I would have chosen to be turned, but Mick and I are working through it."

"Yes, you two belong together. And I'm feeling Sofia is a good choice for Ewan, she makes him happy again. She was very courageous that night, too."

The doorbell chimed and Megan admitted Sofia and Simone, who was carrying a case. "Josef sent over some of his rare wine." Simone said cheerfully. "He said you knew a lot about it, so I hope you approve. I thought we deserved some really good stuff."

After greetings and the requisite tour, Megan served the refreshments and the ladies sat with their drinks. Simone said, "Beth, I hear you're starting work on Monday?"

Beth nodded. "Yes, it's about time. With everything that's gone on, I haven't had a chance to actually get set up at the office." She glanced at Sofia. "I guess Ewan will have to find someone else to help with research."

They all turned to her as Sofia smiled. "That's fine; I'm up to the challenge."

Beth asked, "How are things with Ewan?"

Sofia blushed a little. "We're taking things slowly, and I'm okay with that. Ewan says we'll both know when the time is right."

Simone saw Beth glancing at her ring which she was still wearing on her right hand, and answered the silent question. "As Sofia says, I'm okay with taking things slowly. Josef is 400 years old and doesn't make decisions quickly." She smiled wickedly. "Besides, I've moved back to my condo and I'm so available anymore."

Megan poured them some of Josef's Chateau Mouton Rothschild. "Human or vampire, they're all little dense, aren't they?" The other three nodded in agreement and Megan sat back. It had been so long since she'd had other women to talk to, and she was enjoying the companionship. Perhaps she could finally put down roots and start again herself. Now she said, "Enough about men, let's talk about going on a shopping trip soon."

xxxxxxxxxxx

A dozen blocks away at Josef's office, Guillermo threw down his cards. "That's all for me this hand. You should be sharks, not vamps." He got up to pour another scotch. Logan looked at his chips, hoping he'd have enough left to upgrade his speaker system.

"Wimp." Mick smirked as he raked in his winnings.

Josef rolled his eyes, and then made sure Mick's pile of chips wasn't larger than his own. "We can play for blood if you like."

"No thanks, I'm just a poor historian." Ewan said good-naturedly. "I can't compete with you urban gamblers. I need to keep a little money, I'm planning a trip with Sofia and I don't want to take her to a log cabin."

"Oh, where are you going?" Mick asked.

"It's still cold up north; I thought she might like to see Lake Louise and Banff. Lots of scenery and a luxury hotel."

"Sounds nice." Guillermo said, watching Logan count his chips.

Mick shuffled the cards. "Yeah, I'm going to wait until Beth is a bit more settled before we try another trip."

"Where?" Ewan asked

"I'd like to go back to New York. There's so much we want to see, but the timing's always been bad."

"You can use the company condo." Josef commented. "After all, Beth is an employee."

Ewan sipped his single malt. "I understand from Sofia that Simone got a ring for her birthday. Are congratulations in order?"

"Yes, it's definite." Josef replied coolly.

"_What_?" The others all said at once.

Josef surveyed the group with snicker. "It's definite that I'm not telling you guys anything."

"That's fine," Mick commented, "Simone will tell Beth and it will be all over LA in twenty minutes."

"Maybe, maybe not." Josef said smugly. "You'll have to wait and see." He leaned back and lit a cigar. "C'mon, Mick, deal 'em and see if you can put some fangs in this hand."

xxxxxxxxxxx

After sampling several of Josef's finest vintages, Megan and the ladies spent time dissecting the latest fashions as well as the new movies in town. At last Simone looked at her watch. "Come on, Sofia. I'll give you a lift. We have to get to work at a decent hour tomorrow. Thanks for a great evening, Megan, it was fun."

Sofia smiled and hugged Beth and Megan. "Yes, I want to check out some of the stores you mentioned. Let us know when you want to do a late afternoon shopping trip."

They left, and Beth stayed for a while longer, chatting with Megan. She loved Mick and he was a good sire, but Beth liked having another woman vampire to talk to. Even though Megan was much older she never patronized and over the last few months Beth felt like she had a friend. Finally, she thought it was time for the freezer and Megan walked her out to her car.

Driving through the night, she was glad she could avoid rush hour traffic these days. She wondered if Mick would be back anytime before dawn. On the ride up the elevator, she had a vague scent of him, but it could have been from earlier. She unlocked the door and came into the darkened loft and knew he was in the kitchen. Now she could smell the whisky and cigar smoke as he turned to her, smiling. "Hi, baby".

"Hi." she responded, moving into his arms. She was home.

THE END

_**Thanks to all of you who love Moonlight, you made writing a joy. I will continue with another story, **_**West of the Moon**_**. Comments are welcome and most appreciated. **_


End file.
